A Meta Love Story
by HoshiNoSenshiKitty
Summary: The masked knight Meta Knight is fleeing persistent fangirls when a strange girl in a tree catches his eye, could this be love? Rated T for violence in fight scenes and ONE swear word (Cover art made by me and my friend DJ)
1. The Day We Met

**this is my first time writing a fanfic, ever. **

**I haven't quite figured out these writer's notes either :3**

**so if I'm doing something wrong, sorry, and tell me so I can fix it!**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty)**

A Meta Love Story

Meta Knight x OC

CHAPTER ONE

The Day We Met

P.O.V Meta Knight

'Uhg, dumb fangirls. They keep on coming!' I thought.

I was hiding in a tree from the persistent fangirls that stalked me.

I creeped along a branch, hoping it would hold the weight of me and my armor.

It was dangerous, especially with my broken wing. (Long story)

I was about forty feet above the ground when my foot slipped, I resisted the urge to cry out, I knew that if I did, the fangirls would find me in a heartbeat!

So I smacked the blade of my sword into the trunk of the tree and held on.

I hauled myself onto a limb of the tree, but someone else was already there!

"Please! No more fangirls!" I pleaded.

"What? I don't understand," the figure said.

I stepped closer, and the figure shrunk away in fear.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you," I said, hoping Galaxia wasn't going to intimidate it.

"Please don't attack me monster!" Said the figure, who had now come into focus as a teenage girl, about that same age as me, with ice blue fur and sea blue hair that covered one of her purple eyes.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a Star Warrior," I said, hoping to earn her trust.

She flinched as I edged closer, even though she was scared, she had a defiant glint in her eyes that entranced me, and I couldn't help but feel- NO. No way, I am the fearless Meta Knight, I will not feel these emotions.

"Are you who I think you are?" She stood her ground as I inched closer.

"Depends, who do you think I am?"

This poor girl was scared senseless! Well, I was carrying a sword...

"You're the Star Warrior, Meta Knight!" She took a step forward and flipped her hair out of her face.

Only then did I notice a long cut down the side if her face, and I felt a tug in my stomach, like I was feeling her pain.

I finally got ahold of myself and spoke; "yes, I am, who are you?"

"Kitty Knight, I've been running from monsters all week! Finally another Star Warrior!" She clutched the side of her face in agony.

"You don't happen to have a healer or something around here, do you?"

She asked, still holding the side of her face.

I racked my brain, trying to think, then I thought of Cappy Town.

"We have a doctor in Cappy Town, I can take you there," I said.

Kitty's eyes rolled back into her head and she started to lose her balance, I ignored the pain in my wing and caught her just in the nick of time and flew her back down to the ground.

When I stepped away from her,'I could see the blood gushing from the gash on the side of her face, and I realized this might be more serious then I thought.

I rushed her towards the Cappy Town hospital, the whole time she just moaned and eventually became very still and silent, my heart sank with dread.

'She can't be dead!' I thought, and ran faster.

When I got to the Cappy Town hospital, there was no line, luckily, so I got her in emergency care right away.

The doctor said I had to wait in the lobby, I sat in there for about three hours, I couldn't think of anything but how heavy my heart would be for the rest of my life if she died, I didn't even get to know her!

I was very close to a nervous breakdown when the doctor came out pushing a wheelchair.

The one in the wheelchair was Kitty!

The doctor said she would just have to be closely monitored to make sure her breathing stayed normal.

So everything seemed good until the doctor said "she's lucky she has such a good boyfriend to get her here so fast!"

I turned as red as a metamato, and I was sure it was so bright red they could see it through my mask.

I started to tell the doctor that I wasn't her boyfriend, when she leaned over and kissed me!

At that, my face, which was already as red as a metamato, turned an incredible shade of maroon and I hid my face with my wings.

Kitty just giggled.

The whole way home I was silent, the whole way thinking about the kiss.

I hadn't expected it, but I liked it, I definitely liked her, no other way to put it.

We were both quiet until Kitty spoke; "why did you take your time to save me?"

"Uh," I couldn't think what to say, I saved her because my gut told me to, and I'm pretty sure my heart did too, but I would never tell her that.

So I simply said; "do you have a place to stay tonight?"

She thought about it for a moment; "well I can't go back to my spaceship... So no, not really."

"You can stay with me on battleship Halberd," I offered.

She seemed desperate for any place to stay, so I bet even Halberd with its loud engines and squeaky scaffolding and rumbly floors would be better then staying in the woods to defend herself.

She agreed to stay with me on battleship Halberd, she didn't really have another option other then stay outside in the rain all night.

When we got to the Halberd, I remembered I never had a guest bedroom built!

I never really had company other then Kirby, and he usually slept wherever he felt like, even if that spot was my head.

So I let Kitty sleep in my room, I slept on the floor in the control room, not very comfy unless you like rumbly floors under your head as you sleep.

**I'm gonna try to upload every week, if I don't... Sowwy :3**

**kk baiz**


	2. Evasive Maneuvers At Breakfast

**HAIZ PEEPS**

**I wrote this over breakfast, yum. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty :3)**

CHAPTER TWO

Evasive Maneuvers At Breakfast

P.O.V Kitty

I knew that this was Meta's room.

And I also knew he didn't have a guest room, he's a really bad lier.

As I lay in bed, I thought about many, many things.

One, why did I even trust this guy Meta.

Two, why does Meta have to be so friggin attractive.

Three, where the heck am I.

None of which I knew the answer to.

I tried to stay awake, but soon sleep pulled at my eyes.

I fought the aching tiredness that seemed to tug at my whole body, telling me to sleep, and very soon I gave in and closed my eyes.

The next day I woke to knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I said sleepily.

"Sword Knight and Blade Knight!" Said two voices, one with a thick Australian accent.

"No no no, Blade, it's MY turn to introduce us!" Said the one with the Australian accent.

"You did it last time!" Snapped the other one.

I didn't know any Sword Knight or Blade Knight, but before I could ponder it, I heard Meta's voice; "stop bugging her you guys, go steer the ship or something."

There was some scuffling and grunting, then footsteps as they ran off.

"Kitty, are you awake?" Meta asked in a quieter voice.

"Yes, I am," I replied, 'thanks to those two knuckleheads' I thought to myself.

"Well, when you're ready to come out I have something for you, I'll be in the mess hall," Meta spoke in a voice that sounded just perfect...

I thought about coming out right then, I hate secrets, I always want to know them, but I was still tired, and I figured once I was up, I wouldn't be able to take a nap.

So I lay in bed a few minutes, then decided to just get up.

I heard Sword and Blade taunting Meta before I even climbed the ladder to get to the mess hall, lucky for me there were signs everywhere so I could find my way to the mess hall.

Blade and Sword started singing like little kids, but when I climbed up the ladder, Meta punched them both in their faces and held his hand up to his mask like he was shushing them.

"H-hi Kitty," he stammered, which was funny, because the whole time I had heard him talk yesterday, he hadn't stammered or paused once!

"Hi Meta," I said, hoping I didn't sound too fangirly, but I couldn't help it, he was just so hot!

Blade and Sword started whispering, and Meta turned and glared at them.

They shut up immediately.

"Well, now that you're up, I have something for you," he spoke normally this time.

He turned and walked to a cabinet, where he pulled out a black cape and a shining silver helmet.

He walked back over to me, and said "here, put these on, it's dangerous in Dreamland without some protection," he blushed so much he was the color of a Metamato, and I could even see it through his mask.

I looked at him for a second, and said "thank you, this is so sweet of you!"

He blushed even harder.

I slipped the helmet on and swung the cape over my back, both fit like they were made just for me.

I turned to Sword and Blade, both had their mouths hanging open, "you look-" Blade started, "amazing!" Sword cut Blade off.

Meta said "I agree with Sword and Blade, you look really nice."

Sword jumped up, "come on, this is a mess hall isn't it? Let's eat!"

Blade rushed off into what I presumed was the kitchen, and came back a minute later balancing stacks of food on her nose!

"Showoff," Sword grumbled, but I could see from his eyes that he cared about Blade a lot.

When we all sat down, Sword just gulped down the cereal he had picked up, the rest of us had bacon egg and cheese English muffins.

Blade poked at the eggs on her plate, but seemed more interested with what Meta Knight was doing, which was balancing a hard-boiled egg on the tip of his sword!

He tossed the egg in the air and smacked it open with the flat of his sword, then caught it on a fork.

Me, Sword and Blade just looked in amazement.

When I had finished breakfast, I just sat back and watched Sword and Blade argue over the last piece of bacon, "I got it first!" Blade shouted.

"But I wanted it first!" Sword retaliated. There was a flash of gold, and the bacon split down the middle, sending Sword and Blade flying back, each with half a piece of bacon.

I had to dodge out of the way when Sword flew past, still clinging on to the bacon.

I giggled, and Meta chuckled in that adorable way that made my pulse race.

We all laughed for about ten minutes, then a red warning sign came up on the screen above the table.

"Oh no not again!" Sword jumped up and dashed to the ladder at the side of the room and scaled it like a cat.

"Wait for me!" Blade called to Sword.

Meta Knight's eyes turned a deep shade of orange, and he got up and turned to me, "come, Kitty, you'll be safe in the control room."

I got up and started to ask what was going on, but Meta picked me up and ran over to the ladder, on his way up the ladder he pressed a button, and I saw titanium doors close behind us.

He put me down and told me to try and keep up, but if I got tired to just tell him and he would carry me again.

I followed him as we ran down dark hallways, making sharp turns and occasionally doubling back.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Wolfwrath has reformed, and he is coming to kill me and my followers," Meta explained, his voice grim.

The way he said it sounded like an old foe that he had killed had come back to life!

We kept running until we came into a room with Sword and Blade in it, they were flying the ship and activating what looked like a giant shield, Meta took over flying the ship and told me to find any seat and buckle myself in, warning me that things might get crazy.

I took his advice and sat down, buckling the five seat belts, and I wondered what the Halberd could do that would make Meta feel the need to have FIVE seat belts.

I found the answer a bit sooner then I wanted to, the Halberd pulled into a corkscrew and condor dived, pulling up at the last second.

Meta must've had to have years and years of practice just for that one maneuver!

I was wondering how a ship as big and bulky as the Halberd could make a dive like that when I noticed Sword and Blade standing on either side of Meta, holding little joysticks with three buttons on them, looking very impatient.

They both looked at Meta, and he nodded, "fire when ready," he told them.

I braced myself, all my time being in Star Warrior training had taught me that the words 'Fire When Ready' equals lots of turbulence.

A dark figure in the shape of a wolf dropped past the window, and Sword shouted, "time to burn, Wolfwrath!" Blade pressed a button on the joystick, and a flare shot out the front of the ship, a jolt passed through the floor as it came out.

"Good shooting, Blade, nice timing Sword," Meta complimented them both.

"But not as good as your piloting!" Sword said.

Meta blushed, but not as hard as he had earlier when I put on the mask and cape.

My head was still spinning from the corkscrew when Meta came over, "Kitty, are you ok?" He asked, and I guessed my face was green from the way Meta's eyes looked concerned.

I tried to keep my voice strong, but I felt so sick, so a weird croaking noise escaped my throat.

Meta carefully picked me up and carried me down to the bedroom and laid me down, the world finally stopped spinning, and I hoped that even though I could see right again, I wasn't gonna puke.

Meta's mask twitched, and I figured he was smiling sheepishly, "I guess I pulled a bit of a crazy maneuver for a newbie," his eyes glittered with laughter, and I giggled.

"I have a funny story for you, it's about the first time Sword and Blade got on the Halberd," Meta sat down on the bed next to me.

"So, when I found Sword and Blade, they were bandits, but that's another story, so when they joined me and became Star Warriors, I brought them on the Halberd," Meta giggled like he was anticipating something funny, "on the first flight around, we were ambushed by N.M.E and I went into evasive maneuvers to be safe, but Sword and Blade weren't ready, so when I went into a loop, they screamed their heads off, and when we landed, they both threw up!" Meta laughed so hard at the memory that he fell off the bed and rolled on the floor.

I couldn't help but giggle, and not just about the story, Meta was spazzing on the ground with laughter, and his cape had gotten all tangled up.

When he got control over himself he stood up and blushed at me, "well, I have to go," he said, "the ship needs someone to pilot it other then Blade, she's still in training."

He whisked out of the room, cape flowing behind him.

I stopped giggling and tried to sleep, it wasn't late, but I was so tired it seemed like I hadn't slept in months.

And eventually I drifted off to sleep...

**so I guess Sword and Blade had an issue with roller coasters when they were little...?**

**kk baiz**


	3. Kitchen Chaos

**I still don't know exactly how this works...**

**derp?**

**:3**

**(I don't own any of the characters, except Kitty, she's my OC :3)**

CHAPTER THREE

Kitchen Chaos

P.O.V Meta Knight

I was pacing around the kitchen when Sword and Blade rudely flung the door open, interrupting my thoughts.

"Meta Knight! What the flying fluff was that?" Sword yelled at me.

"Yea, when we threw up that first time we came on the Halberd, you told us to toughen up!" Blade's face was seething with anger.

I felt my face flush with embarrassment, the only reason I cut Kitty any slack at all was because she really got to my heart.

"Sorry, we'll start REAL training tomorrow," I said, hoping that Kitty would still want to stay on the Halberd with me.

Sword and Blade fist-bumped and walked off.

I didn't know what else to do, so I started to cook, I didn't know anything about cooking, that was usually Blade's job, but I had watched once, and when I was at Kirby's house his bird friend was always watching some cooking show.

Basically I knew these things...

One, heat cooks food.

Two, baking soda makes cookies fluffy.

Three, you turn little knobs on the stove to change the temperature.

Four, eggs have to be cooked.

Five, I was probably the first ingredient in the recipe labeled 'Disaster'.

It took three attempts, and for our younger audiences I won't repeat what I said the second time the egg ended up in my face, let's just say it rhymed with duck, but I finally managed to cook an egg!

I had also gotten newfound respect for Blade.

I was cleaning up the mess I had made, when Kitty peeked in through the door, "hey, Meta, is this a bad time?"

My face burned hot with embarrassment, of all the people I knew, Kitty had to be the one to see me make a fool of myself while cooking an egg, "no, just let me clean up here," I picked up the rag I was using to clean the pan I had used to cook the second egg.

"You want some help?" Kitty asked.

I could use some help, actually, so I responded, "yes, please."

Kitty opened the door all the way, and came in, "Meta, what happened to this place?" She asked with a tone of humor, and I turned red as a Metamato, again.

"I, um, tried to cook an egg."

Kitty tried to keep it in, I could see it in her face, but when her normally ice blue face turned absolutely pink from holding her breath, she just started laughing her head off!

I couldn't help but laugh too, it really was funny.

Once she got over her laughter fit, she picked up another rag and helped me wipe the butter off the walls and ceiling.

As we were wiping up the mess on the stovetop, my hand met Kitty's, and I blushed, so did Kitty.

We quickly turned and went the other way from each other, but I couldn't help but look back at her, her hair was perfectly set, and the cape I had given her dragged neatly behind her.

I snapped myself out of it and got back to work, it took about a half hour to clean up, and the whole time I was wondering what Kitty thought when our hands had touched...

When we were done, Kitty threw her rag on top of the pile of dirty towels.

She wiped her forehead with her hand and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

'She's so beautiful' I thought while I was carrying the pile of towels down the ladder.

On my way to the laundry room, I ran into Sword, "Meta Knight, just tell her how you feel," Sword said with a glint in his eyes.

For the second time that day, I turned red as a Metamato, "what do you mean, Sword?" I questioned, my voice shaking.

"Come on, me and Blade have both seen the way you look at her, she's right for you, Meta," Sword's eyes seemed to ache with longing as he spoke.

"Sword, I think I liked her from the moment I saw her in that tree," I confessed to him.

"Meta, if you don't tell her, even if she likes you, eventually she's gonna move on to someone else!" Sword sounded like he was panicked about my love life.

"Yea... I should tell her..." I was so nervous even at the thought.

Sword nodded and turned, then dashed off muttering something along the lines of 'the bat has flown!' (Which, with anyone other then Sword or Blade, I might take offense to if they were talking about me, I am not a bat.)

I finished taking the towels to the laundry room, which was basically a series of hydraulic pistons and a lot of soap.

I decided that I was in fact going to tell Kitty how I felt about her, but I had to get some of the jitters out, so I took a walk around Halberd.

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN...

P.O.V Kitty

It had been almost ten minutes, and Meta still wasn't back.

I had almost left, but I figured the laundry room must just be really far away, the Halberd was about a quarter mile long, and about four hundred seventy feet wide, and it had somewhere near fourteen floors.

There was a knock at the door, and Blade came in, "hey Kitty, you got a moment?"

I shrugged, and followed Blade as she headed out the door.

"What do you think of Meta?" Blade asked me, grinning bigger then I had ever seen anyone grin before.

"I-I, um, well, see, I uh," I started, but Blade cut me off, "just tell him Kitty, he probably likes you too!" She spoke in a tone that made me think of someone you would see in a gossip high-school movie.

"I can't, I get really nervous around him, I'll just screw up," I protested.

"Or maybe he will come to you..." Blade turned and left on that mysterious note.

I walked back into the kitchen, and sat in the chair that was in there.

Funny, I didn't notice a chair in there before..

In the blink of an eye chains sprung from the chair, tying me down.

A masked figure appeared from the shadows, and when it stepped into the light, I realized it was a snail!

'Escargoon' the name came into my head, though I was sure I had never met this snail before.

The snail chuckled maniacally, and walked up to me, "you have received the honor of being captured by his Majesty, king Dedede!" Escargoon the snail said to me.

I started to call out, "Meta-!" My cry was cut short as the snail pressed a button and a piece of cloth wrapped itself around my mouth.

"You're very feisty, Kitty, no wonder ol' Meta took a liking to you!" That creepy snail kept on talking, and eventually he grabbed a handle on the back of the chair and wheeled it away...

**Hehe SUSPENSE.**

**If I'm writing something wrong pweeze tellz meh...**

**Kk Baiz. **


	4. Captured By The King

**we left off with a creepy snail.**

**haha. **

**Now, this is the chapter that makes me have to rate this T, just to be safe...**

**(EDIT: I'm going on a road trip, one-two months, internet might be bad at wherever I'm staying, so if I don't update, I have an excuse :3)**

**(I don't own any of these characters except Kitty)**

CHAPTER FOUR

Captured By The King

P.O.V Meta Knight

I heard Kitty's scream, and ran back up to the kitchen, but when I got there, all that was there was a small note with the seal of Dedede.

'I have taken your little friend, now come find me if you want her back!' The note said.

I gasped in rage, and tore up the note, then I picked up the Halberd intercom and said, "attention Blade and Sword! King Dedede and Escargoon have kidnapped Kitty! I'm going to find her!"

"And we're going with you," I turned around to see who had spoken, it was Sword and Blade!

"It's gonna be dangerous," I warned.

"Can't be more dangerous then when we helped Kirby deal with that Yin Yarn fellow," Sword told me.

"I guess not, but Dedede will be expecting us," I told them about the note.

"Who cares, let's get a move on and save Kitty!" Blade cheered.

So we dashed outside towards Dedede castle.

The trek didn't take very long, considering the Halberd was landed outside for repairs.

The complication was that the second they stepped in the door, traps sprung and cages landed over top of them.

A raspy laugh slithered through the air and pierced my eardrums.

"You've fallen into my trap, Meta... Now watch your friends die before your eyes, while you live on in the horror of it!" The raspy voice laughed manically, and robotic claws reached into the cages and plucked Sword and Blade right out.

I tried to save them, but Escargoon the snail wheeled out a large glass tank with Kitty inside it!

The shock of seeing her in the state she was in almost made me drop Galaxia, her eyes were closed, and her hair messy, her ice blue face was stained red with blood from a gash above her left eye, and her foot was twisted at an awkward angle.

The robotic claws dropped Sword and Blade inside with a thud.

They rushed over to Kitty and tried to stop the bleeding, Sword moved her foot back the way it was supposed to be.

I turned back to Dedede, who had come out of the shadows and was sitting in his throne, "you creep! Let Kitty, Sword and Blade go!" I yelled with all my might.

Dedede chuckled, "I'll let them go, if you surrender yourself to me and agree to do whatever kind of torture I have waiting for you," Dedede said with a mad grin.

I looked at Kitty's face, and knew that if I didn't accept, we'd all die.

"I accept, but you have to leave Kitty, Sword and Blade in peace for the rest of their lives!" I held my voice strong.

"Sounds good to me!" Dedede said, then snapped his fingers, and Escargoon brought over another glass box, "step inside, Meta," Escargoon said.

"I need to talk to Kitty!" I said.

"Sire?" Escargoon looked at Dedede, "go ahead, let them chat," Dedede said.

The robotic claw picked me up by my cape and dropped me rather painfully in the glass cage, "Sword, Blade, make sure Kitty is safe, and Kitty..." I paused, and a tear slid down my face, luckily for my dignity, not far enough to be seen with my mask on.

"In case I never see you again... I love you..." Another tear slid down my cheek.

Kitty's eyes opened just the teensiest bit, "I... Love... You... Too..." She struggled to say the words, but I could hear what she said, and it made more tears stream down my face.

Kitty's eyes closed again, and I felt rage for Dedede course through my body, "I've changed my mind," I said.

"What?" Escargoon looked surprised.

"I challenge your best sword fighter to a duel," I said simply.

"Ok, but if I win, you AND your friends have to stay here with me!" Dedede pressed a button, and I was lifted out of the cage, and a giant monster came out of a hole in the floor, it was holding a massive sword.

But I looked at Sword and Blade taking care of Kitty, and I knew I had to win.

The start horn sounded, and I used my wings to fly onto the monster's head.

I stabbed at it with my sword, but the most it did was dent it here and there.

The fight went on for about fifteen minutes, and I was so tired I felt like I could just fall over, I had a few close calls with the monster's sword.

I saw a glint of red on the monster's back, and I realized it was a machine!

And from living on the Halberd my whole life after I had gone to the Star Warrior's Academy, I also knew that if I managed to hit that spot, the robot would blow up!

I summoned all my remaining energy and flew up high, once I was at the ceiling, I swooped into a Meta Condor Dive, and hit the monster splat bang in that one little weakness!

The gears inside of it clanked, and it collapsed into a pile of rubble.

I ran over to the glass cage and smashed it open with Galaxia, Sword, Blade and I grabbed Kitty and ran out to the Halberd, we climbed in and Sword ran for the control room, as Blade and I were bringing Kitty into a room with better light, I heard the engine rumble to life as Sword took off.

I sent Blade to get the medical kit, and she rushed off, Kitty opened her eyes and said, "I was gonna tell you... That I loved you... But then Dedede-" I put my finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet, "shh, I was gonna tell you too..." I told her.

"So, what now?" She asked me, but as I was about to reply, Blade rushed back in with bandages and other medical things.

I quickly got to work fixing up Kitty, I had to put so many bandages on her head I nearly cried, she just looked so innocent lying there...

How could Dedede be this cruel?

Once Kitty was covered in bandages, I finally felt satisfied that she would be safe, because her eyes opened wide and she took a big breath of air.

"So Kitty, you feeling any better?" I asked her, and her reply melted my heart, "I'm always fine when I'm around you, Mety," she said, with a silly glint in her eyes and her usual smile.

Blade giggled and whispered into a walky-talky something about 'the bat is in the nest!' (Again, unless you're Sword or Blade, offensive to me, and again, I am not a bat.)

Blade listened to the walky-talky, I could only hear static, but Blade giggled and ran off.

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked Kitty.

"I think so," Kitty's eyes burned with the same defiance I had seen when she was in that tree.

I helped her up and let her lean on me as she limped up to the bedroom, which was obviously more comfortable then the floor.

When she lay down, she closed her eyes again, and I think she fell asleep, I wouldn't blame her, she had a stressful day, I could do with some sleep too, so I curled up on the floor and sooner then you could say 'Metamato' I was asleep.

P.O.V Kitty

Meta DID like me! It was like a dream come true, except for the being kidnapped by Dedede part...

But like a fairy tale, my knight in shining armor came to save me!

And in this case, he really was a knight, and he did wear armor.

Sleep hit me very quickly and all night I dreamed of my future with Meta...

**this chapter was kinda violent...**

**sorry about that, but I felt like it was necessary to make it dramatic :3**

**anyways...**

**kk baiz :3 **


	5. Playing In The Mud Before A Double Date

**I wrote this after my friend and I had a water balloon fight in the backyard and the grass turned into mud, my parents were TICKED. **

**But it was awesome. **

**Enjoy :3**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty) **

CHAPTER FIVE

Playing In The Mud Before A Double Date

P.O.V Blade

About a week had passed since Meta had confessed his love for Kitty, and it was all thanks to me and Sword!

By now Kitty and Meta are a couple, they're just so cute together!

But the cutest thing is Kitty's nickname for Meta, and it's kinda funny, but still, she calls him Mety, like, all the time.

I hoped that Sword would know why I had agreed to help set them up...

I really liked him, and I thought that maybe if we helped other people fall in love, maybe he would fall in love with me!

But Sword hadn't even hinted at it, and I was about to give up...

I sat on my bed, sketching Sword, I was a knight, but I loved to draw.

There was a knock on my door, I shoved the sketchbook under the bed and answered it.

Oh my god it was Sword!

"Hi Sword, what's up?" I tried to sound casual.

"Hey, Blade, I um, was wondering if you wanted to get together later," Sword looked at his feet while he spoke.

My heart leaped, maybe he had finally noticed me!

"Sure, why not?" I said, hoping to sound normal.

"Great, so, see you at Kawasaki's, 6:30?" Sword said.

"Yup," I said my excitement broiling, even if it was gonna be at Kawasaki's, dinner with Sword would be great!

P.O.V Sword

I exhaled deeply as soon as I was out of earshot, that took a lot of guts on my part, Blade was just perfect in my eyes, and now that Meta and Kitty were together, I felt like it was high time I asked Blade out.

I was walking through the hallway when I ran into Meta and Kitty, they were holding hands.

"So, what's the love doctor up to?" Meta teased.

I blushed, but I said, "I asked Blade if she wanted to hang out later, that's all."

Kitty and Meta looked at each other, and giggled, "so if it's not a date, Mety and I can come too, right?" Kitty said, still holding back laughter.

Aw dang, I couldn't just say no, but I wanted it to be just me and Blade, "are you SURE you want to go to Kawasaki's?" I hoped my answer would deter them.

"Me and Kitty were planning on going there anyways, it can be like a double date!" Meta's eyes turned deep green with the concentration to hold back the laughter that I knew was bubbling inside him.

"It's not a date, just a friendly get together," I said casually, but inside I was shaking, what if Meta found out and told Blade?

"Don't worry bro, I won't tell Blade," Meta seemed to read my mind with that comment, "how-how did you-" I stammered.

"Come on Sword, even I can see right through you!" Kitty giggled with amusement.

"Promise you won't tell Blade?" I said.

"You might wanna see this," Meta pulled out his tablet and opened the surveillance file, he scrolled through pages and pages of video cameras through the Halberd until he found what he was looking for, then he gave me the tablet.

It was a video of Blade, she was laying on the floor, pencil in hand, and her sketchpad in front of her.

"She's drawing you," Meta said.

"I-I, really?" I sounded so shocked, even to myself.

"It's OUR turn to play Cupid!" Kitty leaned closer to Meta.

"Oh all right, but if Blade is mad I had nothing to do with this!" I had to add that.

Kitty pulled on Meta's arm and pointed down the hall towards the lounge.

"Come on, I thought we were gonna go hang out until the Halberd is refueled," Kitty pulled on Meta's arm some more.

"I've been thinking, when Dedede caught you-" Kitty flinched as Meta was speaking, "sorry, but, I think you should learn how to fight," Meta said with a caring look in his eyes, I wondered if my eyes looked like that when I talked to Blade...

"I guess you're right," Kitty said.

I figured I wasn't wanted here, so I went to my room and got ready for my double date tonight.

P.O.V Meta Knight

I felt like smacking myself in the face with Galaxia.

I knew the Dedede subject was sensitive, and the small scar on Kitty's face reminded me of it.

When I took her back to Cappy town hospital again after the Dedede incident, the doctor looked at me like, 'again?'

But he fixed her up better then me and Blade could, but he said the scar on her face where Dedede had Escargoon cut her would take about a year to go away.

And until then it would remind me of how careful I had to be around that lunatic Dedede.

But training her in the way of the knight could help her protect herself if I wasn't around.

I decided it would be best to train in the woods, away from the Halberd, even though we did have a training room on board, I wanted to be outside.

When we got to a perfect clearing to train, I cut up some wood for archery targets and made little dummies out of straw.

Kitty's eyes lit up with excitement, and I smiled, though she couldn't see through my mask, obviously.

I gave her a training sword and told her to hit the target, and she blew me away, she hit the target once, then attacked again with a perfectly balanced multithrust!

"Whoa," I said, when I started training, I could barely pick up the sword! And it took a lot of chin-ups and push-ups to change that!

"I don't know how I did that," Kitty said, almost as shocked as me!

"Try a condor dive," I told her, hoping my theory was correct.

She nodded and skittered up a tree, climbing onto a limb and jumped into a full twisting back layout, then diving into a forward roll, and stood on her feet!

"I-I- I can't even do that..." I said to myself.

Then I remembered, "hey, Kitty, when I met you, didn't you say you were a Star Warrior?"

"Yes, I think, but I was only in training..." Kitty looked sad.

"Oh, well I think that we've had enough training for one day," I said, because I had felt a presence that may not be friendly!

I hadn't noticed the clouds rolling in until a big drop of rain hit me right above my mask and dripped down my face!

The rain started coming down hard, and I looked around for Kitty, she was nowhere to be seen!

I started to panic, and I turned around, only to come face to face with Kitty!

Then she splashed me in the face with a handful of rainwater!

I spluttered as the water seeped in the edges of my mask.

Kitty started cracking up.

"Oh it's on!" I told her, and picked up a handful of water from a nearby puddle and splashed her.

We spent about an hour playing in the mud, and after we got out, I was covered in mud, and so was Kitty!

I wiped the mud off her face and we started laughing for no reason.

We found shelter under a giant leaf, and Kitty snuggled close to me, I wrapped my cape around her and held her close.

It didn't matter that we were covered in mud, I could feel Kitty's breath, and she closed her eyes and snuggled even closer to me.

I closed my eyes too and sat there under the leaf, holding Kitty close and daydreaming of my future with Kitty...

P.O.V Kitty

Mety's breath felt warm against my mud-soaked fur, and I wondered if this was something all couples did.

I didn't think so, but I liked it, and when Mety held me close I felt safe...

We sat there for about an hour, and the whole time Mety used his wings like an umbrella to keep off whatever of the rain the leaf didn't.

When we were dry, all that was left to show for our little muddy adventure was a couple of very dirty Puffs.

The rain thinned out to a slight shower, and we decided to go back to the Halberd and get cleaned up before our double date.

Mety kept using his wings as an umbrella as we walked back to the Halberd.

**aww so cuuute**

**so, the reason Kitty calls Meta Knight "Mety", you ask?**

**THATS WHAT I CALL HIM :3**

**(I'm a serious MK fangirl, if you didn't notice :3)**

**kk baiz**


	6. A Maskbusting Fight

**ok, so I wrote this chapter because something very similar to this happened to me in real life :3**

**this chapter is a bit longer then the others. **

**anyways. **

**Chapter six people.**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty and Music)**

CHAPTER SIX

A Maskbusting Fight

P.O.V Kitty

Just before we got out of the forest, a flash of red and purple dashed past us!

It ran past again, followed by a streak of grey.

Then came again followed by that same grey streak and a new brown one!

Mety drew his sword, and looked back at me, his eyes turned purple, "I wasn't going to give this to you yet, but you've proven yourself good with a sword," Mety pulled out something that looked like a sword hilt, then said; "focus on the sword, and the blade will show itself."

He handed me the sword hilt, and I concentrated on making the blade appear, and before I knew it I was holding a long sword with a wicked sharp point!

I grinned, and stood back to back with Mety, holding my sword in my hands.

The blur came past again, but this time slashed with its sword at my face! I jumped back and the blade barely missed cutting my cheek!

"Are you all right?" Mety asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, let's just get this battle finished!" I told him.

We slashed and stabbed like whirlwinds, any other enemy, even a monster, would be in fifty pieces by now.

I had hit one of the blurs, and it was a wolf!

I shouted to Mety, "it's a wolf!"

Mety gasped, and said quietly, "Music, I knew you'd come back..."

The blurs slowed down and eventually stopped, I could see ten, no, twenty wolves, all with glittering sharp teeth and sleek, rain soaked fur.

One of them started to shimmer, and I blinked.

Once I did, the wolf was gone, in it's place was a purple Puff with indigo hair and a wolf like complexion.

"Music, I told you, I won't join your pack," Mety said, and reached for me with his wing.

The wolf-puff spoke in a voice that made her sound like a wolf, "Meta.. Little Meta... You look... Good..." Her voice ached like she felt the same way about Mety that I did!

Mety held me close with his wing, and his eyes turned a deep red.

Music sighed and said, "remember Meta, it is bad to make me your enemy."

She whistled, and a wolf leaped out of the circle and pinned Mety to the ground!

Mety shoved me away from the wolf pack with his wing, and I rolled into a tree stump outside the circle of wolves.

My head hurt like nobody's business, but I climbed a nearby tree to see what was going on.

I gasped at what I saw, Music had kicked Galaxia away, I knew she couldn't touch it with her bare hands, it would probably kill her.

But never mind what had happened, Meta was disarmed and lying prone on the floor!

The wolf was crouching next to him, but Music shooed it away.

She looked down and Meta, and pulled out her sword, she said, "you could have been great, we could have run away with the wolves, and we would have been together... But now I have to kill you, time to face the Music," she stabbed Meta right in the head, her blade tearing through his mask like it was butter!

A long crack formed in his mask, and he went limp.

I screamed, and jumped out of the tree, using the same move I had practiced earlier, and landed in the center of the wolves.

I swung my sword like a madman, not caring what I hit as long as I hit something.

I didn't realize it until I got tired that I had sliced through every single wolf.

Music stood with her mouth hanging open in the clearing, "h-h-how did you?" She kept looking at me like I was a demon.

"Love, I love Mety, and you took him away from me, I will never forgive you or your wolf pack! Remember the name Kitty Knight!" I said as I stabbed her in the butt.

She ran off screaming.

I knelt down by Mety, and tears started to sting at my eyes, "oh Mety..." I sobbed.

Mety made a small noise, and my eyes lit up, "Mety? Are you ok?" I put my hand on his face, but as soon as I did, the crack in his mask split wider, and his mask broke in two and slipped off.

I gasped, I had wondered what Mety looked like without his mask, but this is not the way I wanted to find out!

I cried some more, but when I looked at his face, I could see that the cut wasn't that deep!

I pressed my hand to the wound, and Mety flinched, but I held out my other hand to catch some of the rain that was still falling, I used it to wash the blood off Mety's face.

I tried to think happy thoughts, I never liked seeing blood, and especially not on Mety's face...

Once I had cleaned off his face, he started to open his eyes, when he saw me he tried to cover his face with his wings, but one of them was bent up at an awkward angle.

"Mety, why are you trying to hide your face?" I asked him.

"You, don't... Think I'm hideous?" Mety asked, looking confused.

"Why would I ever think that?" I was extremely curious about why Mety would think he was hideous.

"Well... About a year ago..."

*Flashback*

"Wolfwrath, it doesn't have to be like this!" Meta said as Wolfwrath circled around him, Galaxia in his mouth.

"Grrrr" Wolfwrath bared his fangs.

Wolfwrath looked thoughtful for a second, then closed his mouth.

"So, are we friends again?" Meta said, and walked up to Wolfwrath.

As soon as Meta was close, Wolfwrath lifted his paw and slashed Meta's face.

Meta howled in pain, clutching his face, when he brought his hands away from his face, three slash marks in the shape of Wolfwrath's claws were gouged deep into his face...

*End Flashback*

"I never got them fixed up because I didn't want anyone to know how I had lost," Mety winced as he tried to flap his wings.

"Oh, Mety, you don't have any scars on your face at all! Just a little scratch on your forehead from Music." I said cheerfully.

"I-I" Mety gingerly touched his face, following a diagonal line, and when he felt no scars, his eyes lit up with happiness!

"And plus, I wouldn't mind if you had a few battle scars..." I hugged Mety as I spoke.

"I guess it took a kindhearted Kitty to give me the courage to look in the mirror..." Mety said, and held me close.

When we got back to the Halberd, Mety and I stood in the first room and looked each other up and down.

We cracked up laughing when we realized how ridiculous we looked, covered in dried mud and using Mety's wings as an umbrella.

Mety rubbed some of the dirt off my face and kissed me, I blushed, I still wasn't used to him kissing me at the most random of times yet.

He went up to his room, well, I should say our room, we took turns sleeping on the bed, the other one slept on the floor in a sleeping bag, but usually Mety just told me to go ahead and sleep on the bed and he would sleep on the floor.

I decided to go outside and wash myself off in the rain, which was coming down hard again.

I shook out my fur and walked back inside.

When I came in, Mety was waiting in our room, wearing a fancy blue cape and he had a new mask on, and it looked like he had just polished it.

"Mety, I thought you weren't gonna wear that anymore," I asked, I was really hoping he wouldn't cover his face anymore...

"I, um, I still don't feel comfortable taking my mask off for anyone but you..." Mety looked at the floor.

"Oh, I understand Mety," I said, although I personally thought he looked pretty good without his mask...

He walked outside to give me my privacy, and I walked over to my closet, I pulled out my prettiest cape, which was pink with silver flowers on it, and my only dress, which was a lighter shade of pink then the cape and was short and sparkly, but had the same silver flowers, then pulled them on and went to the mirror and put on a little lipgloss.

It was only a little, and it was very light pink to accent my ice blue fur.

I stepped out of the room, and Mety put his hands to his mask where his mouth would be.

"Kitty... You look beautiful..." He said.

"Thank you!" I replied.

We took each other's hand, and walked down to check on Sword.

P.O.V Sword

"No, no, no," I said to myself as I went through my collection of capes, "too dirty, too plain, too weird..."

There seemed to be something wrong with every single cape I had.

There was a knock on the door, and I jumped!

"Who is it?" I asked, hoping it was Kitty or Meta and not Blade...

"Kitty and Meta!" I heard the voice of Meta, good, it wasn't Blade.

"Oh, come in guys," I said.

The door opened and Kitty and Meta walked in, they both looked amazing!

"I see you guys are ready," I said, still looking through my capes.

"Yes, we are. Why aren't you?" Meta asked.

"I can't find a good cape," I complained, but as soon as I said it I knew I sounded whinny.

"This one looks just fine," Kitty picked up a short silvery grey cape.

"It's got a tattered edge," I informed her.

"Oh I can fix that, I just need a needle and thread," Kitty said, grinning.

She took the cape and walked off, leaving Meta behind.

"So, how's it going with Blade? Me and Kitty were gone all day, so what happened?" Meta pressed for all the details as I explained, even though nothing really interesting had happened at all!

P.O.V Blade

I was stressing out!

This was gonna be the first time I had actually had dinner with Sword anywhere but the Halberd!

I was all ready, my dress was fine, my hair had finally been brushed, but I still thought I was forgetting something...

Then there was a knock on my door!

"Hey Blade, it's Kitty, open up!" Kitty's voice was quiet but excited.

I dashed over and opened the door, "hey Kitty, can you help me? I can't find my favorite shoes..." I asked, hoping she might know where they were.

"Sure, what do they look like?" Kitty asked.

"They're blue with gold rhinestones, the same as my dress," I did my best job describing them.

"You mean the ones over there?" Kitty pointed to the far corner of the room, where the shoes were sitting on a box.

"Yes," my face turned red with embarrassment, how could I miss that?

"I've just been so nervous..." I started.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Kitty reassured me.

I hope you're right... I thought.

"Was that all you needed?" Kitty asked.

"Yup, that's it," I said, although what I really needed was for this date to go smoothly...

"Ok, so, I was wondering if you had a needle and thread I could borrow," Kitty held up a tattered silver cape, it looked like she needed the thread to fix it.

"I think so," I looked through my stuff, and found exactly what I was looking for, "here, I have a needle and some grey thread."

I handed Kitty the stuff.

"Thanks," Kitty turned and walked out the door.

P.O.V Meta Knight

I felt so many emotions building up inside me, my knight training was the only thing keeping me from collapsing into a pile of hopelessness and despair.

I had left Sword to finish getting ready, and I went down to mine and Kitty's room.

I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands, I untied the straps on my mask and gingerly took it off.

I looked in the mirror...

I hadn't seen my own face in so long I didn't know who I was anymore.

But I was scar-free, even the little scratch from Music was almost unnoticeable!

But I put the mask back on, I didn't think I'd ever be comfortable showing anyone but Kitty my face...

It was 6:15, so I quickly got up and went to find Kitty.

I found her in the mess hall, sewing Sword's cape.

"Hey Kitty, you almost done?" I asked, I hoped we could have a quick moment before we left.

"Yea, just a minute," Kitty stayed focused on her work.

I stood there for about two minutes, then Kitty picked up the cape and stuck the needle into the ball of thread.

"What is it you wanted Mety?" Kitty walked over to me.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I said, I hoped I didn't sound too boring.

"Oh, well, it's 6:18, so you might want to make it quick," Kitty giggled at her speech, like she had an inside joke with herself.

I untied my mask and held Kitty close, "I just wanted to say, you were really great at fighting today, I don't think you really need any more training."

"Are you sure?" Kitty looked into my eyes.

"I'm sure, but you should come train with me, Sword and Blade in the Halberd's training room sometime," I stroked Kitty's sea-blue hair.

"Come on, let's get to Kawasaki's!"

I said with a grin, then put my mask back on and tied it tightly.

**sorry about that drop-off ending, I didn't really have the motivation to make it more interesting. **

**Meta: it's ok. **

**Me: you're not supposed to show up!**

**Meta: I'm a crazy figment of your imagination.**

**I can show up when I like. **

**Me: you're making me look crazy in front of the Internet!**

**Meta: they've read your fanfiction, I think they know you're crazy. **

**Kitty: I'm here too!**

**Me: you're me. **

**Meta: technically, but she could make the argument that she's you. Ha. **

**Me: usually writers have control over the characters. **

**Kitty: I'm a rebel. **

**Meta: I AM THE SUN. **

**Me: that's MY line!**

**Meta: Nope. It's mine now. **

**Me: why am I talking to myself. **


	7. A Daring Double Date

**so yah, this chapter is shorter then the others**

**Don't worry I'll post longer chapters in the future!**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Dim is owned by Dubstep Jazzy)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

A Daring Double Date

P.O.V Kitty

It was a definite, Mety looked better without his mask.

It was 6:27 and we were headed to Kawasaki's, we had to land the Halberd outside Cappy town, because we didn't want to scare the locals.

So we walked a quarter of a mile to get to the restaurant, but when we did, there was a nice table all ready for us.

Blade looked stunning in her blue and gold dress, and when we walked in, Kawasaki had a real red carpet rolled out for us, it was the V.I.P treatment! (Writer's Note: V.I.P in this case, of course means Very Important Puff.)

We all sat down and looked at the menu, everything seemed decent name wise, but I figured from the way people talked about this place, the best thing to do was to find the most normal and unimportant thing on the menu and order that.

My friend at the Star Warrior academy, Dim Knight, tried to make me eat a ramen noodle once, it didn't smell too bad, but I never got to taste it because some dumb boys stole it!

I figured I try the ramen noodles here, since I probably wouldn't see Dim again.

Turns out that's what everyone ordered!

We all just talked and laughed until the food came, and the ramen noodles didn't look half bad.

I picked one up with chopsticks and put it in my mouth.

IT WAS DISGUSTING!

I didn't make a scene, I just swallowed it and tried not to gag.

Meta seemed to have the same problem, and after all that trouble of getting it under his mask too.

Sword said quietly; "I'm gonna explode something unless Kawasaki learns how to cook."

We all laughed, and Sword shot a ramen noodle out his nose!

That just made us laugh harder.

We didn't actually eat the ramen noodles, but we stayed for hours!

By the time we left and went back to the Halberd, it was 8:57, and I was tired.

When we got to the Halberd, Sword took Blade's hands, "Blade, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Yes! Yes!" Blade tackle-hugged Sword and didn't let go.

Sword looked so happy he could explode!

I clapped, then yawned.

I felt like I was gonna fall over...

Apparently I actually did, because Mety caught me, I felt the power in his strong arms, and I sighed.

He picked me up, and my eyelids got heavy...

"I'm gonna take her to bed, ok," Mety turned and walked carefully up the stairs to our room.

He lay me down on the bed, and I opened my eyes again, I was so tired, but I wanted to see Mety.

"Mety," I yawned.

"Shhh, it's late, go to sleep," Mety put his finger to his mask.

But I felt scared, I had been scared since that creepy snail had abducted me.

"Mety, please stay," I said, sitting up and grabbing Mety's arm.

"Ok, I will," Mety untied his mask and set it on the dresser.

He then sat down on the bed.

"Is this about, you know what?" Mety wrapped his wing around me and stroked my hair.

"I just need to talk about it, that'll make me feel better about it I bet," I closed my eyes and tried to push the images of Escagoon the snail cutting my face while I was pinned down, and the Waddle Dees carrying me into that awful glass tank...

A tear slipped out of my eye.

"Oh, no no no, Kitty it's ok, I'll protect you," Mety kept stroking my hair.

"I was scared, Mety, it was dark and cold! You don't know horror like that!" I sobbed into Mety's wing and he pulled me in close.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kitty, I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" Mety hugged me so close, and he kept petting my head lovingly.

I just sobbed and let it all out, and Mety kept reassuring me and holding me close.

When I finally stopped crying, Mety laid down next to me.

"See, I'm here for you," Mety held me, and I snuggled closer to him, feeling his warm breath made me feel safe and secure.

I finally felt like I could sleep without the fear of waking up in a cold, dark room, chained to a chair, broken and bloody.

I closed my eyes, and for the first time in a week, didn't see horrible images in my mind.

Before I knew it, I was asleep, with Mety right next to me...

**yahh, this chapter was short, but romantic. **

**Meta: and Kitty so cuuuuuute when she sleepy. **

**Me: :/**

**Kitty: you know I can hear all this right?**

**Meta: sheet. **

**Kk baiz. **


	8. Fighting Landia

**Sorry about yet another short chapter...**

**(I don't own any of these characters except Kitty)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Fighting Landia

P.O.V Meta Knight

I woke up the next morning, and I immediately noticed that Kitty was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake her.

So I stayed in bed, and I figured this would be the only time I would ever sleep in like this, ever.

About ten minutes later, Kitty shifted and yawned, then she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Kitty," I said.

"Good morning Mety!" Kitty said cheerfully.

It was good to see her smile after last night's crying fit.

As soon as Kitty was fully awake, I got up and put my regular cape on, but before I put my mask on, I kissed Kitty.

She blushed, and I think I blushed too.

There was a knock on the door, and I quickly tied my mask on.

"Oi, Meta, it's Sword, open the door!" Sword's voice came from the other side of the door.

Kitty shrugged and turned over, pulling the covers over her face.

I opened the door and Sword and Blade started talking all at once, I couldn't understand a word they said, but after about five minutes, they both said at the same time; "THE HALBERD IS UNDER ATTACK!"

I leaped past them and ran to the control room, the Halberd and the heavy lobsters on it were my pride and joy!

I leaped over Kirby, WAIT.

Kirby? What was Kirby doing on the Halberd?

"Poyo! Da Landia Poyo!" Kirby had learned a few new words lately.

I scrambled to the control room, and Sword, Blade and Kitty followed me.

P.O.V Kitty

I had been running around for days, and I wanted to sleep, but now the Halberd was under attack!

Mety was at the wheel, pushing buttons, the Halberd kept rocking violently as something large smacked the hull of the humongous battleship.

"Hey, Kitty, wanna learn how to fire the plasma guns?" Mety turned to me.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I leaped to the control panel with a mad smile.

"So, hold that joystick to aim, and press those buttons to fire. The top on is the plasma torpedoes on the bottom, the two underneath are for side cannons #1 and #2," Mety said, pointing out the controls as he spoke.

"What are we shooting anyways?" I asked.

"A big golden dragon with four heads, can't miss it, and don't worry about killing it, even if you do, it'll respawn, it's a boss level monster," Mety held up a picture as he explained.

I closed my eyes and focused, then opened them wide, I could see the world sharper then before, noticing every detail.

I saw a giant golden dragon, and Mety shouted, "fire!"

So I pressed the top button, and a beam of plasma shot out the front of the Halberd!

I hit the dragon splat bang in the chest, it spun into a nose dive and the small crown-thing on its head came off.

We all cheered, and Mety spun me around.

Down on the ground, a figure with ears and a hoodie picked up the crown thing, but nobody seemed to care.

It wasn't late, and everyone was hungry, so Blade dashed to the kitchen.

Everyone went into the mess hall, and in less then ten minutes Blade came out of the kitchen carrying sandwiches, and of course, an egg.

Everyone cracked up when Blade gave Mety the egg.

We all munched on sandwiches, and Sword kept telling jokes that made everyone laugh until we couldn't breath, Mety lost his breath first, I'm guessing because his mask must be hard to breath out of.

**this chapter kinda just taught Kitty how to use the Plasma Cannons...**

**or maybe not...**


	9. Octo Knight Takes Revenge

**Sorry about such short chapters the last few days**

**trying to upload every day is hard when you're road tripping**

**especially when it's raining and the windshield wipers are broken :3**

**this chapter brings a new villain into the story :3**

**my friend (Music Mage) and I were coming home from an out-of-state gymnastics meet, and I was writing this story, she had found one of my brother's Lego claws, and was snapping at my face with it. **

**Then I was all like, "OMG LIGHTBULB."**

**after that, I wrote this chapter :3**

**Also, if you haven't noticed. **

**I. **

**Love. **

**Dramatic. **

**Stories. **

**(I don't own any of these characters except Kitty and Octo)**

CHAPTER NINE

Octo Knight Takes Revenge

P.O.V Meta Knight

The next few days were a blur, eat, sleep, fight, repeat.

Kitty went off on a quest, Sword and Blade took a couple heavy lobsters and went to DDD castle to keep him in check.

So it was just me and one heavy lobster on the big, lonely, battleship Halberd...

I paced around the halls of Halberd, I had developed a habit of that.

I was so worried about Kitty, the client had said where he got stuck only had room for about two people, and since he was already in there, only one could come.

I went to the control room and started pacing there.

I paced for about ten minutes before a yellow light flashed on the control panel.

It was a message light, maybe Kitty had finally contacted me!

I answered, but as soon as the person spoke, I knew who it was, and it wasn't Kitty...

"You know who I am, it was your fault, and now your heart will break like my hand and eye!"

It was obviously a recorded message.

But still, I leapt into action, I set the heavy lobster to guard the Halberd and got on my battle armor.

I grabbed Galaxia and ran, I had the coordinates of where Kitty was going, she had given them to me just in case.

I jumped on a landspeeder I had stored in the Halberd so long I almost forgot about it, I stepped on the gas so fast I nearly fell off, but if this guy was really who I thought he was...

Kitty was about to die.

P.O.V Kitty

Oh great, another chair.

The downside of being Meta Knight's girlfriend was that his enemies typically liked to use you for bait or leverage.

This time I wasn't physically hurt, just a bit unnerved, the guy who had caught me had one eye and one hand, where his other hand should have been was a wicked iron claw.

I flinched away as he walked back into the room, he was a Puff like me and Mety, but he was horribly scarred, and his hair stuck in awkward angles.

He walked up to me and petted my hair with that hideous iron claw.

I pulled away, and he said, "aww, Meta Knight's girlfriend really IS as good as he says, too bad all your good memories will soon be gone!"

I became curious about what he meant, so I asked him, "what do you mean, good memories gone?"

He laughed a maniacal laugh that could've belonged to Magolor Soul.

"You see, this machine here is my own invention, it turns good memories into twisted, evil memories that will make you hate anyone in them!" He kept laughing manically.

I shivered.

"I just need someone to test it, and it has to be a Puff, so I figured Meta Knight's girlfriend would work perfectly! I can test my machine AND get revenge on him!" I kept shivering violently as he spoke, I didn't know what he meant by 'Take Revenge' but I figured it didn't mean anything good for me.

"You'll never get away with this!" I shouted.

"My dear little Kitty, Meta Knight will come to try and save you, but you will be the one to destroy him!" He flipped a switch on the wall, more restraints kept me from moving at all, and something lowered down over my head.

I could feel pain instantly, and I couldn't remember my own name, I couldn't hold on to anything, and eventually I slipped into a nightmare.

P.O.V Meta Knight

I had reached the coordinates, and I confirmed my suspicions.

The massive castle looming in front of me obviously belonged to Octo Knight, not that he deserved the title of Knight anymore.

I ran inside, sword in hand, but when I got inside, Octo was nowhere to be seen!

Kitty was sitting on a chair, chained down.

Her eyes were open and glowing a sickly shade of green.

"Meta... Knight... Must... Die..." Kitty said in a ghostly, haunted voice that could never have been hers.

The chains released her and she leaped up, swirling her sword around, then tapping it three times on the ground.

It shifted into a bow, and a quiver of arrows appeared on her back, she knocked an arrow and shot at me.

I jumped out of the way just in time, the arrow embedded itself in the door with a sickening thunk.

I called out to her, "Kitty! Don't do this! You're being mind controlled!"

"But she's not..." A heartstoppingly eerie voice emanated from the shadows.

"Octo! Show yourself and explain why you have taken Kitty!" I kept deflecting arrows from Mind-Controlled Kitty as I spoke.

"I have taken one thing from you, yet you took everything from me, it doesn't seem fair does it?" Octo clicked his claw as he spoke.

"I never took anything from you! You volunteered, knowing the risks!" I barely missed getting hit by a barrage of arrows.

"Enough talk, Kitty's memories have been altered, and to her, you're her worst enemy!" Octo laughed manically after he finished.

I thought of all the good times I had with Kitty, and Octo thought he could just take them?

No!

I flipped through the air over arrows, dodging them and jumping away from Octo's clicking claw.

When I got to Kitty I took her bow and shot an arrow towards Octo.

It was a REALLY bad shot, like, REALLY bad.

But I managed to hit him right in the face, and he toppled over.

I then kicked the bow away, Kitty tried to go after it, but I grabbed her cape and pulled her back to me.

"Kitty, I'm not your enemy, Octo has altered your memories!" Kitty stopped kicking and looked at me.

"I-I remember... In the rain... Under the leaf..." Kitty looked thoughtful for a second...

"Mety!" She tackle-hugged me and I wrapped my wings around her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Octo put this thing on my head, and then I forgot who I was! But when my memories came back they were distorted! And the false memories said you were evil!" Kitty shuddered like the memory hurt.

I untied my mask and kissed Kitty, not one of the little ones like before, a real kiss.

I quickly tied my mask back on and we ran off.

**everyone loves a deranged psychopathic Puff :3**

**Meta: I don't. **

**Me: you ARE a deranged psychopathic Puff. **

**Meta: no I'm not!**

**Me: this is MY fanfic, if I say you're a deranged psychopathic Puff, you become a deranged psychopathic Puff. **

**Meta: I'm a rebel. **

**Kitty: didn't I say that last time?**

**Meta: yes. Yes you did. **


	10. Adventuring With Kirby

**so, this chapter is a bit longer, but trust me, there'll be longer ones :)**

**and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, about the late update...**

**I'm at my cousin's place and I've been spending more family time then fanfiction time, so yah...**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Dim is owned by Dubstep Jazzy)**

CHAPTER TEN

Adventuring With Kirby

P.O.V Kirby

I didn't know about this Kitty person, she seemed nice, but whenever she was around Meta acted.. Well... Different.

A good different though, he had acted mysterious since I had known him, but everyone said he used to like this Garlude person, a celebrity crush on another Star Warrior I had heard.

They said he acted just like he was acting now then.

That must mean he must really love her...

But, I had my own love problems to deal with, apparently my girlfriend, Music Mage, had attacked Meta and Kitty!

I had told her that people didn't like being attacked by wolf packs led by a crazy Wolf-Puff.

Of course she just nodded and moved her eyes around.

Sometimes I didn't understand her...

I hadn't been on an adventure with Meta in forever, and I figured Kitty probably wanted to get out and adventure without being used as bait for Meta.

So I went to the Halberd, even though they move around all the time it's not that hard to find them, it's the only thing in Dreamland bigger than Dedede castle.

When I finally climbed the ladder to the top, I was greeted by a very sleepy Blade Knight.

"Hmm-what?" Blade sounded like she hadn't slept for a week, or she had just woken up.

With Meta Knight's rules, I'm gonna go with door number one.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go adventuring with me, I was planning on checking out the problem the Cappys have been having with Whispy Woods," that's what I tried to say, but it probobly came out something like 'Poyo! Adventuring with Meta Bya! Cappys trouble with Whispy POYO!'

But Blade seemed to understand.

"I'll go see if anyone wants to come," Blade turned and went back inside.

About two seconds later Kitty's voice came from inside, "let me through I wanna adventure!"

The door opened and Meta, Sword, Blade and Kitty were fighting to get out first.

I laughed, the four best fighters in Dreamland were fighting amongst themselves about who gets to leave the Halberd first.

As soon as everyone was out we moved our butts over to the Whispy Forest.

It was eerily quiet, the only noise was our footsteps...

Meta stepped on a stick, and it broke with a loud CRACK!

Kitty jumped back in alarm, and Meta had to sidestep to avoid a collision.

"Sorry," Kitty said, looking embarrassed.

We all just kept walking, and this time Meta was very careful to not step on any sticks.

I started counting the steps we took the second we entered Dim's territory.

I didn't know if anyone else knew Dim, but I figured that they didn't.

As soon as I counted to one hundred, I told everyone to shh.

Kitty, Blade and Meta obeyed, but Sword asked, "Kirby, why do we need to shh?"

And at that, a bombardment of Knight Beams flew from the trees.

"You idiot!" I shouted, and for the first time I managed to say exactly what I meant, without all the 'Poyo!'

"Dim, it's me!" I said.

Oh nice! I was getting better at this talking stuff!

"Kirby, who are these outsiders you have brought to my territory?" Dim's voice echoed through the trees.

"They're friends," ooh! This talking stuff was getting way easier by the second!

The dark figure of Dim jumped from the trees.

Kitty gasped, "Dim!"

P.O.V Kitty

My childhood friend! My academy buddy! My BFF! Right here!

Mind. Officially. Blown.

Dim seemed to recognize me, because she tackle-hugged me!

I should've remembered she had a habit of doing that...

"Kitty!" Dim danced around.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How did you survive! Everyone is lookingr for you!" Dim kept talking and talking until she noticed Mety.

"Ooooh, and you seem to have managed to earn the trust of the mysterious Meta Knight!" Dim elbowed me.

Mety wrapped his wing around me, "she's my girlfriend, and she earned my trust many times over," Mety's eyes turned purple as he spoke.

Dim shrieked in excitement, "OMG KITTY! Not only have you got him to trust someone, but you're his GIRLFRIEND!"

Mety looked very tired of Dim already.

"By the way, have you seen Music Mage recently? She stopped working for Nightmare full time and runs with wolves half the year," Dim questioned Mety.  
"I won't speak of her," he said sternly.  
"What happened between you guys anyways?" Dim put her hands on we hips.  
"She joined Nightmare, that's what," Mety retorted.  
"But you guys have been friends since, well, forever!" Dim got all in his face, "what REALLY happened?"  
"She tried to kill me..." Mety said quietly.  
"I said I wouldn't follow her to run with the wolves after we left the academy, and she lost her mind, afterwards she joined Nightmare's monster army to get revenge on me," Mety explained.  
I could feel the tension in the air, so I decided to intervene before we took a long walk down memory lane.

"So Dim, how do you know Kirby?" I asked her, I was very curious about how in such a big universe Dim could know Kirby too.

"He was at the academy right after you got puff-napped," Dim said the words like she wasn't sure if she was correct.

"Hey, Dim, I can't really remember anything about the academy... Or anything else before the crash..." I got a bit nervous as I spoke.

"Oh, oh no... Not now... Seriously... Why?!" Dim muttered to herself and pulled out a weird gadget that could be in a crazy Sci-Fi show.

My head started to spin, and Mety caught me right before I hit the ground, his eyes became a nervous grey and he seemed like he was trying to talk to me, but the world started spinning and I tried to focus...

But it was no use, the corners of my vision turned black and fuzzy, closing in until I blacked out.

P.O.V Meta Knight

"Kitty? Kitty? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face, she had just blacked out in the middle of the woods, and that was a bit unnerving considering she was kidnapped by Octo just a few days earlier...

Kitty twitched a bit, like she was having a nightmare!

A few minutes passed, and we were about to carry her back to the Halberd when she sat bolt upright, her face twisted with terror.

"Dim! Dim!" Kitty hopped to her feet and whispered in Dim's ear, I couldn't hear what she said, but Dim's expression told me everything.

Dim looked grim as she walked over to Kirby.

"Kirby, you remember Magolor don't you?" Dim pulled out a picture of a hooded figure with little ears, a crown at his feet.

Kirby nodded yes, but he looked confused.

"I thought Magolor was dead POYO!" Kirby facepalmed, he was getting so good at talking and then, POYO! Poyo makes its return.

"I thought so too," Dim pressed some buttons on her futuristic device.

I didn't understand a word they were saying, but I did know who Magolor was.

About a year ago, Magolor got his hands on the master crown, he went really power-crazy and me, Kirby and Waddle Dee had to fight him.

If that guy was back, it could be big trouble.

Kitty widened her eyes, "isn't that the guy that those kids from the academy went on a quest to find but never came back?" Dim looked worried as Kitty spoke.

"Her memory is returning... This could be bad..." Dim muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I couldn't think of any other thing to say without sounding suspicious, which I was.

Dim came over to me, "Kitty passed out because she must've seen why we erased her memory in the first place," Dim whispered.

"You erased her memory... Why?" I asked, I couldn't help but wonder about Kitty's past, we'd never really talked about anything about either of our families or past.

"Well, if I talk about it, she might remember, and someone could get hurt, do you still want to know?" Dim was offering me a chance to know more about Kitty!

I couldn't pass it down.

"Tell me," I said, I wanted to know, and I hated not knowing.

"Alright, so, about six years ago, Kitty was about, 11-12ish, she was even smaller then, -heh-"

I glared at Dim as she pointed out Kitty's smallness.

"Heh, heheh," Dim laughed at herself a bit, then continued her story.

"Magolor came to our camp where we were staying for survival training, he targeted Kitty because she was the smallest, and at the time, the weakest," Dim didn't laugh this time, but I could feel it that she was pointing that out on purpose, so I stabbed her in the butt with Galaxia.

Dim howled, and she rubbed her butt, "ow, ow, ow, that hurt," she said, and I snickered.

"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Dim put her little hands on her hips.

"Yes, I wanna hear it!" I hoped I hadn't lost my chance to hear this story.

"Anyways, Kitty was the weakest, so Magolor decided to use his curse on her," Dim said sadly.

"What curse?" I asked, I really did have to know.

"The curse that if somebody loves her..." Dim started.

"What happens?" I asked, this story seemed more like something you would see in a romantic drama.

"The one who loves her is cursed to die a horrible death," Dim finished.

The horror hit me, if Kitty ever remembered...

"I-I remember, everything, Dim," Kitty's eyes glazed over after she had finished speaking.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, like someone had stabbed me.

I doubled over in agony as I realized that this was what Dim was talking about, I was dying.

Kitty's eyes returned to normal then she ran over to me, and despite her small size she managed to hold me up.

"Kitty, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told anyone," Dim's eyes darted to the floor as she spoke, like she couldn't stand to meet Kitty's gaze.

"If there is any hope for either of you, you must never see each other again," Dim threw two smoke bombs at each of our feet, and the colorful smoke transported me back to the Halberd.

The pain in my chest ebbed away until it was more of a dull ache.

But every time I pictured Kitty, the pain came back, every time even sharper.

Not even my knight training could have prepared me for the pain that my heart felt as the realization set in that I could never see Kitty again.

So finally, I broke down in tears.

**ROMANTIC DRAMA TIME!**

**Meta: you totally changed the story. **

**Me: I did not!**

**Meta: and Kitty, if you are Kitty, why do you say "Me" instead of "Kitty" and act like you're someone else?**

**Me: because I don't want to confuse the readers. **

**Meta: I think that you confuse them a lot, with your split personality. **

**Me: shush. **

**Meta: well I fell in love with Kitty, not some crazy DJ-party girl. **

**Me: well Kitty (Me) has her (My) secrets. **

**Meta: wait... You're saying...**

**Me: Kitty likes crazy parties. **

**Meta: I'm so confused. **

**Me: good. **


	11. Our Separate Ways

**Sorry about yet another late update!**

**I'm still on that road trip and I've been hanging out with family...**

**kk, so this is another longish chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**(I don't own any of the characters except the academy trainees and Kitty)**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Our Separate Ways

P.O.V Kitty

I had been teleported back to my old room at the academy, just like I had left it, except for Dim's half of the room, which for once was clean!

Dim was the WORST at cleaning, everything was always messy on her side of the room.

Dim teleported into the room not long after me, she appeared in the air above her bed and fell onto it, bouncing up and down, I assumed she teleported in the air on purpose just to bounce.

I recalled what had gone down in the forest, one, I had gotten my memories back, two, Mety had almost died, three, I would never see Mety again or he would die.

I was about to cry when Dim came over, "it's ok, you can still think about him, but please don't cry, it'll make a bad re-impression on our fellow academy students!" Dim's comment could've been taken way different, but I knew Dim was bad with words, so I assumed she meant to sound nice and caring.

I sucked it up, like we had been trained at the academy, I figured Mety would want me to stay strong.

"It's time for morning training, let's get ready," Dim said as she pulled on her academy uniform.

I nodded and walked over to my dresser, all my stuff was still there!

I pulled on my academy uniform and lined up behind Dim.

We marched out in perfect sync, like we had trained for so long.

As I stepped outside, everyone started cheering!

I wondered what was going on, but Dim whispered in my ear, "I might've told them about your adventures."

I blushed, I had always been one of the more popular warriors, but I had never gotten applause like this before.

"Attention trainees!" The voice of our trainer, Flash Knight, rang through the field where we lined up for morning attendance.

Everyone silenced immediately, Flash Knight was NOT to be messed with.

"As you can all see, Kitty Knight has made her return, all search parties have been teleported back and we should have full attendance today!"

Flash Knight was just as to-the-point as ever.

"Let's begin, Dim Knight?" Flash started attendance.

"Here!" Dim did a little dance.

"Sirica Knight?"

"Here!" Sirica was one of my best friends, her mother was Garlude, and I knew that once Mety had a celebrity crush on her.

"Glow Knight?"

"Calling in as a hologram!" My friend Glow said, she usually called in, she had an illness that made it hard for her to move, and she usually stayed in tech stations.

"Stella Knight?"

"Present!" My friend Stella was a top notch gymnast who was crazy flexible, she won almost every contest that involved flexibility, she wasn't a Puff, she was Human, but we were good friends nonetheless.

"Dynamic Knight, please answer NORMALLY," Flash made sure to tell Dy' that he needed to answer normally, Dynamic was the academy goofball, even though his name seemed great, he had an addiction to cookies and other sugary stuff that made him a bit insane in the brain...

"I'm not here!"

Half the academy facepalmed at Dy's goofy face as he did his crazy dance.

"Dynamic, please stay after morning warmup for an extra strength assignment," Flash ordered.

Dynamic just shrugged.

"Golden Knight?" Flash continued with attendance.

"Present and fabulous!" Gold was the WORST trainee at the academy, she spent her time combing her hair and 'looking pretty', she was only at the academy because her parents were both Star Warriors and they wanted her to be a Star Warrior too.

"Gold, I want you to focus today, or I will have to confiscate your mirror," Flash really knew how to get under Gold's skin.

"Sweetie Knight?"

"Here," said a shy voice that I didn't recognize.

Dim whispered in my ear, "Flash found her in the forest alone, she had a note taped to her that said to take her because her parents didn't want her, she's only like, seven..."

"Glitter Knight?"

"Here and also fabulous!" Glitter was Gold's minion, she followed her everywhere and had the same 'pretty girl' attitude that didn't get you any points here at the academy.

"Glitter, I want to see you and Gold doing DOUBLE work today! And be glad I'm not making it more!" Flash also knew how to train even the most dirt-fearing pretty girl.

"Techno Knight?"

"Here!" Techno had been my boyfriend for about a month, but he just wasn't my type, so we broke up right before my starship crashed on Pop Star..

"Spark Knight?"

"Here, and ELECTRIFIED to get going!" Spark was OBSESSED with electricity puns and other bad jokes.

It got annoying...

"I see you're AMPing yourself up today," Flash responded with another pun, great.

"Excalibur Knight?"

"Here," Excalibur flipped his hair and winked at me, I nearly puked.

Excalibur was the flashiest guy at the academy, and he knew it, all the girls liked him, well, except me and Dim, you could say we're the sane ones when it comes to liking someone.

Half the girls in line pretended to faint.

"I better not see people fainting! You do that on the battlefield and you're Star Warrior toast with monster jelly on top!" Flash snapped at the girls making a scene.

"Ah, and, Kitty Knight," the crowd started to whisper, but I replied confidently, my time with Mety had taught me to never be afraid of a crowd.

"Present."

"Ah, good, I haven't seen you in a while Kitty, we'll have an assembly for you to tell us what happened," Flash said.

I nodded, although these were my friends, I wasn't sure what they would think about my adventures in Dreamland...

"Sir! Sir!" Dim said, waving her hand wildly.

"What is it Dim?" Flash crossed his arms.

"Kitty has her memory back.. Soooo..." Dim said.

"Dim, we knew that was inevitable, but you did a good job anyways," Flash said, because if you did your job, Flash usually was nice enough.

"We have full attendance today and I expect every piece of equipment to be used at least twice!" Flash pointed at the field where training equipment was set up.

"Dismissed!" Flash rang the bell to signal the start of morning warmup.

Dim and I rushed over to the manual belay climbing wall, I grabbed a sack of chalk and put on climbing shoes, then grabbed my harness.

Dim set up the belay and safety cable.

I got on the safety cable and belay, I had to wear the safety cable until Dim got her full belay license, but she was really close!

"Hey Dy'!" I called over to Dynamic, who was having a fistfight with a training dummy.

"Yea?" Dy' turned to me and the dummy punched him in the face.

Dim facepalmed.

Dynamic came over, "lemme guess, you want me to time you?"

"You know it!" I said, I had forgotten how much I loved the academy.

"Ready?" Dynamic asked.

I nodded and Dynamic pressed a button on the stopwatch.

I shot up the climbing wall so fast, I almost forgot I was climbing UP and not walking on the ground, I had gotten a lot stronger when I was in Dreamland.

With Mety...

I got distracted and my foot slipped, but I quickly got back on and climbed the rest of the way up the fifty-foot wall.

As soon as I got to the top, I pressed the buzzer and repelled down, the safety cable was slack beside me, Dim was operating the manual belay all by herself!

When I got to the ground, I realized I had an audience.

Everyone watched with their mouths hanging open as I walked over.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"What's wrong? You just climbed the very hardest climbing wall we have! Nobody has ever climbed that thing higher then 15 feet!" Dynamic exclaimed.

"And in record time for ANY rock wall too!" Spark said, amazed.

I blushed really hard, when I had trained with Mety, everything just came naturally, and I found out that rock climbing was really my thing.

Everyone cheered and I blushed even harder, covering my face with my cape.

"Where did you get that cape Kitty?" Gold asked.

"Yea it's so fashionable!" Glitter added.

"Oh, this? I um..." I couldn't think what to say, I had gotten it from Mety, but I didn't want anyone to know about him yet...

But I figured out I should just tell them.

"Meta," I said, that's all I needed to, everyone knew who Meta Knight was, he had been at the academy for years, and he was the closest thing Star Warriors had to a teen celebrity.

"YOU MET META KNIGHT?" A chorus of voices said.

I gulped, maybe telling my academy buddies about Meta was a bad idea after all.

"Yea! And she's his GIRLFRIEND!" Dim explained.

I punched Dim in the shoulder, hard.

The whole crowd gasped, and I dashed off to my 'quiet corner'.

Nobody else could fit inside because I was the smallest, and I liked it now, because I could fit pretty much everywhere.

"You come here too, huh?" Stella's voice came from deeper inside the bush that I was hiding under.

"Stella?" I crawled deeper under the bush.

"Yes, I came here because I needed some quiet time," Stella's eyes glowed in the dark.

"I just need everyone to forget that I told them about Meta..."

Stella's eyes glowed a deep shade of purple, and I felt a cold tingle down my spine.

"I can make that happen," Stella spoke in an eerie voice that was hers in a way, but at the same time nothing like hers.

The space under the bush was suddenly illuminated with glowing purple and green light, and Stella's eyes turned solid purple.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue, and then darkness.

"They have forgotten," Stella said sleepily.

I backed out of the bush, slightly creeped out.

I ran back over to the rock wall, only Dim and Dynamic were there, and...

EW! They were... Making out..?

I cleared my throat, and Dynamic looked in surprise, "I- uh... We were just... Nothing..." Dynamic made a face that looked something like :3.

I facepalmed and turned back to the climbing wall.

"Where did everyone go?" I said to myself.

"They left, when you ran over to that bush, they gave up on getting your autograph," Dim said while putting on chalk.

"Why would they want my autograph?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Because you climbed the hardest rock wall!" Dynamic exclaimed.

"That's it?" I asked, maybe Stella actually HAD eased their memories!

Creepy...

"Yup! Well and that you survived pretty much on your own after a starship crash," Dim confirmed my suspicions.

I felt like cheering, everyone had forgotten about Mety!

But I didn't, everyone would think I was loony.

So I shrugged and chalked up to climb again.

I climbed that same wall about three times, and the slightly easier one about four times.

After I had my fill of climbing I went over to the gymnastics training station, I saw Stella on the uneven bars, doing kips on the low bar, and giants on the high bar.

I decided to go to the tumbling floor, I put on my wrist guards and lined up behind Dynamic at the corner.

Dynamic was the best tumbler at the academy, he could do layouts and pike flips as well as handsprings and aerials.

I wasn't quite as good at the precision part, but I could do most of the skills he could do.

He ran quickly diagonally, turning his body and punching off his feet, twisting into a front twisting layout.

I prepared for my pass, I took a deep breath, I ran down the same path as Dynamic, pulled into a round off back handspring and punched out into a back triple-twist layout.

I used that same move without the back handspring to do a Condor Dive when Mety was training me...

I lost my focus and my legs came apart and I landed in the splits, everyone cheered, but my legs hurt like nobody's business, so I got up and went over to the bars with Stella.

She was on the bar over the foam pit, doing giants.

I knew better then to disturb her during a giant, so I waited for her to finish, she did about three in a row before she stopped and dismounted with a flyaway.

She got out of the pit and came over to me.

"Hey Kitty, what brings you over to the least used station in the whole academy?" Stella said, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Just wanted to chat," I said, hoping she wouldn't be stubborn.

"What about?" Stella asked.

I replied with; "I don't know how you did it, but everyone forgot about Meta!"

Stella stared at the floor, scuffing the ground with her foot.

"I have this weird ability... I can bend people's minds... I was the one that Flash had erase your memories... As you can see it's short term, so in a while everyone will remember..."

Stella looked embarrassed as she spoke.

"Ok, thanks Stella," I said, then turned and walked away...

P.O.V Blade

A whole month had passed since Kitty and Meta had been separated, and Meta hadn't come out of his room, I could hear him howling in pain every night as he dreamed of Kitty and it slowly killed him...

He hadn't eaten anything or drank anything in weeks, but I could still hear him moaning in agony so obviously he hadn't died, Sword and I had tried to talk to him through the door, then tried to open it, but he had barricaded it and we couldn't get in.

He told us he wouldn't come out for anyone except Kitty, and when we reminded him that if he saw her that he would die, he flung the door open and yelled "I'm going to see her again if it kills me! And no traitorous followers will stand in my way!"

After that, he slammed the door and didn't come out for anything, not even food.

Me and Sword had climbed the side of the Halberd to his window, but the only thing we saw before he closed that too was him, he was so thin that his mask was slipping awkwardly to one side, his armor was now too big for him and his cape kept slipping off, overall he was at most a week from death.

Sword and I had been sitting in the mess hall for almost an hour when the message light beeped.

I pressed it and Dim appeared on the video screen, "Sword, Blade, my buddies!" Dim exclaimed.

"Hey Dim!" Sword and I said at the same time.

"So, someone wants to talk to you, can't say who, but Meta can't be in the room, kick him out if he's in there, lock him out if he's not," Dim kept rambling the same instructions over and over until Sword said, "Dim, we get it."

"But, uhm..." I started.

"That's gonna be easy," Sword said.

"What do you mean? Where is Meta?" Dim's eyes widened with worry.

"He's locked himself in his room, hasn't come out for weeks, not even to eat!" I explained to Dim.

"Well, Kitty is here to talk to you, so..." Dim stepped off screen on that awkward note.

Kitty leapt onscreen, "ok, Sword, Blade, we have limited time, so, Dim has-"

"Kitty, we need you to come over, now..." Kitty's expression morphed into about thirteen emotions as Sword spoke.

"But Meta will die if he gets near me!" Kitty exclaimed.

"He's gonna die if you don't, he locked himself in his room, he's starving himself," I told Kitty.

Kitty's eyes widened with shock.

"Why would me coming over help anything?" Kitty asked.

"He's gonna die either way, and he said he won't come out unless he sees you," Sword explained Meta's refusal to eat or drink and how sickly he had looked.

Dim hopped back on screen, "Kitty and I are coming!"

Kitty nodded, and the video cut out.

"Well, I guess the Halberd is having guests!" I said.

**Hehe **

**Meta: are you going to explain that last conversation?**

**Me: sure, I am Kitty, but I'm not Kitty.**

**Meta: wat. **

**Me: Kitty is like, my split personality. **

**Kitty: *nods* she's right. **

**Meta: *facepalm* I don't understand you. **

**Kitty: but you love me right?**

**Meta: yup. *makes out with Kitty***

**Me: TMI. **

**Meta: wait, if you're over there, how is Kitty over here?**

**Me: my fanfic, my rules. **

**Meta: wat. **

**Me: *sighs with disappointment* I wrote it so that Kitty and I have separate bodies. **

**Meta: so technically you aren't the same person anymore?**

**Me: that's not what I'm saying. **

**Meta: you confuse me so much.**

**Thank you to my amazing followers :3**

**I forgot to mention this in earlier chapters, but thanks to**

**skydow**

**Cristyprime1**

** .184**

**Celindia**

**for being awesome followers :D**

**kk baiz**

**Meta: *photobomb***

**Me: *facepalms***


	12. Breaking The Curse

**To make up for the last two late updates I'm posting two chapters today!**

**I wrote this when I was feeling like crap because I twisted my ankle in gymnastics, so yea, usually when something bad happens to me in real life I write it down somewhere in a fanfiction or original fiction novel. **

**I have written the next chapter already, but still send me suggestions for it so I can edit it!**

**I love it when you guys send me suggestions for the story!**

**ok, to be honest I think this chapter is a bit disturbing. **

**If you're squeamish, beware :3**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Dim is owned by Dubstep Jazzy)**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Breaking The Curse

P.O.V Meta Knight

My body hurt all over, my stomach cried out for food, and my too-big mask chaffed the skin on my face.

My heart yearned to see Kitty, I had decided that my life would be a living nightmare without her, so I had locked myself in my room.

I had a feeling that Sword and Blade were going to flip out, but I didn't care anymore, Kitty was the only good thing left in my life, and now she was gone...

My stomach growled, and the pain of being so hungry led me to eat the edges of my cape.

Not very tasty, but it tricked my stomach into feeling fuller.

There was a knock on the door, and through the layers of pain and hunger I choked out, "go... away..."

"I heard you wanted to see me," said a familiar voice.

"Kitty!" I tried to get to the door, but my feet couldn't even carry the weight that was left on my scrawny figure.

I dragged myself to the door, and removed the barricade, the door opened and there stood Kitty!

I couldn't even feel the pain that the curse brought because of my pre-existing pain, it was just like a pinch.

Kitty gasped when she saw me, I guessed I must look pretty bad.

But Kitty wrapped her arms around me and cried.

Her touch stung like acid, but I didn't care, it burned, but I didn't flinch.

"Oh Mety, what have you done to yourself?" Kitty said, and cried some more.

I was so thin and bony that Kitty could almost fit her little arms all the way around me!

I could feel my mask slipping off, but I didn't care, I was gonna die anyways, why not show them my face.

I took my mask off, and Blade gasped.

"Mety..." Kitty said.

P.O.V Kitty

Mety really hadn't been taking care of himself!

He had taken off his mask, it was going to fall off him anyways, but him doing it voluntarily?

And pretty much all it did was show everyone the awful state he had put himself in, his skin was faded and hung limply around him, his eyes were bloodshot, like he had been crying for weeks, and I could feel multiple fractures in his left wing when he tried to put his wings around me.

"Mety you need to be in the hospital!" I exclaimed, but Mety just sighed.

"I'm going to die, nothing can change that, so I would rather just die here, with you," Mety's eyes started to close.

"No! Mety! You can't die, we're Star Warriors! We have to keep fighting for the safety of the universe!" I said, but Mety just barely managed to keep his eyes open, and I cried so hard I thought I was going to die too.

"Live your dreams, Kitty, you don't need me," Mety said, and his eyes

closed...

"But I do need you! I need you more then I need the sun and the rain! I need you more then day and night!" I said.

Mety's body went completely limp, and he fell over, onto the cold, hard floor of Battleship Halberd.

I cried out, and I'm pretty sure everyone in Dreamland could hear my sobbing.

"Don't worry Kitty, Meta loved you right up until the end," Sword put his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

"GET OFF!" I shrieked, Sword's words couldn't save Mety.

Sword backed off, and Dim said, "Kitty, it's hard to lose someone you love, I know, but you can't let it get to you."

"But it does get to me! I can't live without him! I could handle it when I knew he was alive, but now he's dead and that's a whole different scenario!" I sat down on the floor next to Mety.

I stroked his left wing, but he didn't even flinch when I touched the fractures, so that settled it.

"He... He really is dead," I said in a small voice.

Blade gingerly came over to me, "Kitty, please don't snap at me, but I want to talk to you..."

"What do you want Blade?" I asked, tears still streaming down my face.

"Meta meant a lot to me too, not in the same way as he meant so much to you, but he still meant a lot," Blade tied Mety's mask back on as she spoke.

"He looks better this way, don't you think?" Blade asked me.

I just nodded in agreement.

"Meta means a lot to me and Sword because he was our only friend, we used to be crooks, and Meta taught us how to be better, he's saved our lives countless times too," Blade started to choke up.

"So you get what I'm saying?" Blade managed to say.

I nodded again.

We all sat in silence around Meta Knight's body, thinking about all our happy memories with him and cherishing them.

"I've got it!" Dim yelled through the silence.

"Got what?" Sword asked.

"How to bring Meta back!" Dim was still yelling.

I jumped up and pinned Dim to the wall, "Dim, you better tell me now, and if you're pulling my leg," I pulled out my sword.

"We just have to kill Magolor! Point that sword at him, not me!" Dim moved the point of my sword away from her face.

I gasped as I realized what I was doing, and I sheathed my sword.

"Let's kill Magolor!" Blade cheered.

We all cheered, but Dim just had to go be the party pooper...

"What about Meta? He'll only come back to life after Magolor dies if his body is still intact!" Dim said, making rather disturbing images appear.

But luckily Sword had a solution.

"Let's just put him on the bed for now," Sword suggested, hey I never said it was a clever solution!

We went with that idea, I hoped it wouldn't be long, I assumed it didn't feel too good to be dead.

I pulled my helmet on, I didn't usually wear it, I usually wore a bow on my head, but it seemed like I would need the helmet while fighting Magolor.

It still fit perfectly even though I had grown quite a bit in the last few months.

I felt ready to go, but Blade had an issue, "what about food?" Blade stopped us just before we left, so Blade packed us food for three days.

Before we left, I stopped by Mety's room, I went inside and kissed Mety on the head, he was cold, and I felt rage for Magolor coursing through my body.

I ran outside, "what are we waiting for? A formal invitation? Let's go!" I grabbed Dim and Blade who grabbed Sword, then we dashed to the Knightmobile, man we HAD to get a new name for that thing!

We rushed off to Rock Star, and it took about thirty minutes overall, but don't ask HOW Blade got the Knightmobile to fly all the way from Pop Star to Rock Star, but we did, and managed to land about four hundred feet from the Lor Starcutter.

We got our act together, basically I charge in with Sword, Blade and Dim behind me and give Magolor heck!

We prepared to charge in, and we decided our battle cry for this one would be 'for Meta Knight!'.

"Three, two, one," I counted down.

We charged, "FOR META KNIGHT!" We all screamed at the top of our lungs, we wanted Magolor to know that death was descending on his starship!

We busted down the door with some crazy tai-quon-do moves that were worthy of Ninja Kirby!

Inside the gleaming silver and white starship, we found a hulking figure wearing a crown, Magolor Soul!

Just then, something hit me.

*flashback*

Meta, Sword, Blade and Kitty cheered as the golden dragon spiraled to the ground, his crown fallen to the earth.

Below a figure with ears in a hoodie picked up the crown, but nobody payed any attention.

*end flashback*

"So, you've arrived, brave Kitty who calls herself a Knight... Kitty Knight I presume?" Magolor Soul spoke.

"That's me! And your stupid curse killed my boyfriend! Now you will pay!" I ran at him, wielding my sword.

He snapped his ghostly fingers, and I froze!

Not like, cold frozen, but frozen in time, unmoving.

"Now, I assume you want your curse lifted, so fine, I lift your curse, you are now a normal Puff again, Meta Knight should be waking up soon, but he'll be coming here!" Magolor Soul cackled manically.

Suddenly, the air filled with electricity, and a jet of light slammed right into a table with nasty looking restraints that could hold back a hungry pack of lions!

The light took the shape of... Mety!

He looked like the normal Mety for the most part, he was back to his usual round shape, and his armor fit right again, but his eyes still ached with sorrow and desperation.

I gasped, but there was nothing I could do, I was still frozen!

The restraints clamped down around his wrists, ankles and over his chest, they pulled down tightly and Mety gasped in pain as the edges cut into his skin.

Magolor Soul grabbed him by the cape, and pulled hard, Mety winced, but didn't howl.

"This is what you get for crossing me," Magolor hissed.

"Mety? What does he mean?" I asked.

"Go ahead Meta Knight, tell your story," Magolor pulled on Mety's cape, and Mety made a weird choking noise.

Magolor released the pressure on Mety's neck and Mety gasped for air.

"Go on, speak, mighty Star Warrior!" Magolor taunted.

"Don't rush me I've just been dead for an hour and nearly suffocated when I DID come back to life!" Mety said with clear disgust towards Magolor.

"Anyways, I see you've all met Magolor, but I met him a very long time ago, when he first came to Dreamland," Mety started, but Blade interrupted, "Meta, we're on Rock Star and not in Dreamland."

"That doesn't matter, the master crown works anywhere," Mety said.

"Get on with it!" Magolor said and yanked on Mety's cape.

Mety yelped in pain, although it sounded strangled from his cape being pulled.

"Long story short, me and Magolor go way back," Mety summarized.

Magolor released his cape, and once again, Mety gasped for air.

"Now for my master plan!" Magolor cackled.

"And none of you can stop us from getting away with it!" Magolor continued cackling.

"You aren't getting away with anything," Sword said.

**Me: Umad Meta?**

**Meta: *frowns* why do you make me look so useless in his chapter?**

**Kitty: so I have a turn to be the hero. **

**Meta: now are both sides of your personality against me?**

**Me: noooooope. But we aren't on your side either. **

**Kitty: actually. I object. I'm on Mety's side. **

**Me: why exactly am I contradicting myself?**

**Meta: because you're %110 mad. **

**Me: *shrugs* he's got a point. **

**Kitty: I wonder...**


	13. Master Crown Mixup

**Because I'm not going to have Internet for a while and to make up for the previous late updates... Welcome to...**

**TRIPLE UPDATE FRIDAY!**

***cue applause* **

**I am considering doing this every Friday, so just another reason to look forward to Fridays! ok, story-so-far time :DDDD**

**Meta Knight has been trapped by da evil Magolor. **

**Hehe hope you enjoy...**

**CAUTION: this chapter is a bit on the violent side. **

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Dim belongs to Dubstep Jazzy)**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Master Crown Mixup

P.O.V Meta Knight

Oh, so this is what Kitty felt like all those times when she'd been Puff-knapped.

I was going to somehow show Kitty how much I appreciated her still being my girlfriend even after all the pain she had probably been through from my enemies.

But for now I just had to get out of here.

The restraints seemed to get tighter by the second, and they already were digging into my skin.

Magolor pulling on my cape didn't help either.

But I stayed very still, I really didn't want Magolor to yank on the cape again.

He was about to reveal his master plan, this was gonna be the make-or-break moment.

But Sword and Blade charged at Magolor, so he just snapped his fingers and they froze!

There was nothing left to do, the world was in Magolor's nasty hands unless someone came to help.

"So, now for my master plan, Meta Knight, it's your turn..." Magolor trailed off.

"We seem to have a guest!" Magolor said, then pulled a drape aside, there stood a perfectly shaped oval mirror.

I wanted to yell, that was the mirror that contained... Dark Meta Knight...

Magolor tapped it, and Dark Meta Knight appeared in the mirror.

"You summoned me?" Dark Meta Knight spoke.

"Yes, I want you to take regular Meta Knight's place when he rules the universe!" Magolor said to Dark Meta Knight.

Now Magolor was confusing me, rule the universe?

Why would I ever do that, and how?

Unless, no, he wouldn't!

Dark Meta Knight nodded and stepped out of the mirror.

Kitty's eyes betrayed her curiosity.

"He seriously never told you?" Dark Meta Knight walked over to Kitty.

He stroked her hair and got really close to her face.

"I'm his split personality," Dark Meta Knight said in her ear, just loud enough for her and my sharply trained ears to hear.

"Get your hands off her!" I shouted, I couldn't stand to see him so close to Kitty, just because he was my split personality didn't mean he could have MY life!

"I see why you like her, she's cute," Dark Meta Knight kept petting her hair.

Magolor chuckled and snapped his fingers, Kitty unfroze and punched DMK in the face.

He chuckled and kissed Kitty, she tried to pull away, but Magolor froze her again.

He turned to me, "Meta, your girlfriend is a good kisser," he stopped petting Kitty's hair and walked over to me.

"When you hate her and everything else, can I have her?" DMK asked.

"She's not an object, and I'm pretty sure she'd never go out with a dumb PERVERT like you!" I tried my best to sound menacing while tied down, but being tied down without Galaxia, that was pretty hard.

"I'm not the pervert here," DMK tried to sound innocent, but he didn't have that kind of reach.

"Enough reunion, now my plan!" Magolor sent DMK to the corner and walked over to me.

He cackled manically and took off his crown, unlike before, his appearance didn't change back to normal!

He pressed a button, and the table tilted so that I was almost upright, but not quite.

He walked to the side with my head, and I knew what he was doing...

"Magolor, don't do this, please!" I pleaded, I don't think I had ever pleaded before...

"Don't you want to rule the universe?" Magolor whispered in my ear.

"That's not my place!" I argued.

"Too bad," Magolor lowered the crown onto my head, and everything went dark.

P.O.V Kitty

I was frozen, but I could still hear and see, DMK had kissed me, but I couldn't get some water to wash my mouth because I was frozen.

I was so focused on trying to get the taste of DMK out of my mouth I didn't really see what was happening with Mety and Magolor until I heard Mety howl.

Sword, Blade and I were unfrozen the second Magolor took the crown off, and I fell on the floor.

I wondered what he was doing, but I found out I wasn't going to like it, DMK came over and petted my hair again, I tried to smack him, but he was ready this time, and caught my wrist before I hit him.

"I wouldn't do that," DMK said.

He held onto my wrist, I tried to escape, but he held on tightly.

I decided it was useless trying to get out of his grip, so I payed attention to Mety, Magolor had walked over, and slowly lowered his crown onto Mety's head!

His eyes instantly changed from yellow to pure black, his whole mask was dark, his wings became bigger and got all torn up, he broke out of the restraints, Magolor laughed manically, and he said, "Meta, now that you rule the universe, you don't need Kitty, KILL HER!"

Mety hesitated, I knew what happened with the Master Crown, it corrupted anyone wearing it!

But it seemed like Mety was overcoming the corruption!

Then the worst happened, he nodded, and Magolor threw Galaxia to him.

He walked over to me and unsheathed Galaxia, then held it to my neck.

"You're dead weight," Corrupted Mety hissed.

DMK let go of my arm, and I tried to run for it, but Corrupted Mety grabbed me by the cape and pulled me back.

"No, you're a nuisance," Corrupted Mety pressed the tip of Galaxia at my heart.

"Dark Meta, we need her alive," Magolor nodded at DMK, who whispered in Corrupted Mety's ear.

He smirked and tied my hands behind my back with some rough rope that dug into my skin and gave me splinters.

Sword and Blade charged, but Corrupted Mety somehow levitated them both!

He chuckled and dragged me along the floor to an open room with a large machine, the machine was a large tank with hoses all over connecting to the other tanks and one big containment unit.

I was hurting all over when we got there, and Corrupted Mety was especially cruel, yanking on the ropes and pulling them tighter, just before we got there, Corrupted Mety handed the ropes to DMK, something about he wanted him to have the honor of killing the 'dead weight'.

By the time DMK had me in the machine I was in tears, I didn't even try to fight back.

I looked around and saw Dim, Sword and Blade in the other tanks.

They were beating on the walls if their tanks, Dim started running around in circles occasionally.

I just slumped down in the corner and cried.

Magolor brought Corrupted Mety to a throne at the edge of the room, Corrupted Mety sat down and pressed a button on the armrest.

The tanks rumbled, and started to fill with water, I didn't try to swim, Puffs naturally float, but I took off my helmet because it might drag me underwater.

The water made me a bit more relaxed, but I kept crying, because I knew that once the Master Crown was on, unless it came off, whoever was wearing it would be evil.

DMK came over to me, "Kitty, you have a chance to live, be my girlfriend, and you'll be freed!" DMK pressed a button on he side of the tank and the water drained as a panel slid open.

I collapsed on the floor as DMK loomed over me.

"I'd rather die," I said defiantly.

"Then you will," Corrupted Mety said.

He got up and walked over to me, he got out Galaxia, he smacked DMK with the flat of his sword, DMK doubled over and lay still.

I giggled, and if Mety was still good Mety, my boyfriend, I would have kissed him...

But he wasn't, and I knew it when he pressed his sword to my chest and chuckled.

"Your turn to die," Corrupted Mety pressed his sword just hard enough to break skin.

It hurt like nothing else I had ever felt before, but I didn't cry, or even flinch, my body couldn't...

But tears stung my eyes, and I looked up at Corrupted Mety, "please, Mety, I love you, and this isn't you!" I sobbed.

"You're useless," Corrupted Mety turned his sword, and I gasped in pain.

"A real Star Warrior wouldn't feel the pain," Corrupted Mety pushed his sword in deeper.

Dim, Sword and Blade were still banging on the walls of their tanks, trying to escape, my vision was getting blurry, so I couldn't really see what was going on, I couldn't think up a plan either.

"You're weak," Corrupted Mety twisted the blade around a bit, and I yelped in agony.

"Help..." I said in my desperation.

"Nobody will come to help you because you're a waste of time," Corrupted Mety yanked his sword out of my chest and walked away...

I could still breath if I concentrated carefully, but the pain kept me from trying to focus on anything else.

I hurt all over, even though he'd only stabbed me once.

But Corrupted Mety snapped his fingers and I levitated, the wound in my chest closed and I could breath easily again.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, the pain was ebbing away to a dull ache, and I wondered if this was just another cruel joke, and in a few minutes the puncture would open up again and the pain would be re-lived in double agony.

But Corrupted Mety just threw me into the tank again, the puncture in my chest had healed to a scrape, and the pain was just an ache, like when you fall off the bouldering wall without a belay from three feet.

"What are you doing Meta?" Magolor sounded enraged.

"You had her fatally wounded! Why did you heal her?!" Magolor shouted until Corrupted Mety froze him.

"I'll kill her when I'm good and ready!" Corrupted Mety pointed his sword at Magolor to emphasize his expression.

Magolor swore under his breath, and lucky for him Mety didn't hear him!

Corrupted Mety walked over to me, "you're weak, and you can't be trained, but if you want a chance to live, fight me tomorrow," he said, then walked back to his throne.

The stress of it all made me feel lightheaded, and I lay down and fell asleep.

P.O.V Dim

Meta had just tried to kill Kitty!

She had almost died!

Kitty must feel so awful, her own boyfriend being possessed by the master crown and him trying to kill her.

She lay slumped down in her tank, asleep, the scratch on her chest looked nasty, but especially because I had seen what had caused it.

I shuddered as I imagined what Kitty must've gone through, being stabbed can't have felt good.

I used morse code to send a message to Kitty.

/Are you ok?\

/I hurt all over\

/Can you fight Meta tomorrow?\

/I could never fight him anyways...\

/Are you gonna run for it?\

/No, if I die, I die for the Star Warriors\

I felt like screaming, this was so unfair, Kitty couldn't defend herself!

Especially not against Meta Knight!

He was considerably stronger then her, and he could probably throw her across a football field...

He also had a sword, she didn't, although if he was anything like old Meta Knight, he'd give her a sword before they fought.

I sent a morse code message to Blade.

/Do you think Kitty can beat Meta?\

/No offense to her, but not a chance\

/Will she die?\

/Unless Meta shows mercy, yes\

/Will he?\

/He would've, but the Master Crown will keep him from being merciful\

Another sad conversation discussing the inevitable death of Kitty Knight.

**Me: looks like you have a split personality too.**

**Meta: yea, but I don't like to talk about him. **

**Dark Meta: Hai. **

**Meta: *punches Dark Meta***

**Kitty: I really don't like that guy. **

**Me: well there had to be a perverted evildoer. **

**Meta: no. There was no reason for one. **

**Me: eh, made a good story though. **

**Kitty: remember last time when I said "I wonder..."**

**Meta: yea...**

**Kitty: well I was right! DMK made his return! So pay up. **

**Meta: that's so not fair you told yourself to write it that way. **

**Kitty: PAY. UP. **

**Meta: fine. *kisses Kitty***

**Kitty: good enough. **


	14. Dual To The Death, Kitty VS Meta Knight

**So yea, I got Internet faster then I expected...**

**I'm making an official announcement about Fridays...**

**I will be trying to have Triple Update Friday EVERY WEEK!**

***happy dance***

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Dim is owned by Dubstep Jazzy)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A Dual To The Death, Kitty VS Meta Knight!

P.O.V Kitty

I was hungry, and it was cold, I had gotten used to either sleeping in my warm bed at the academy or on the Halberd, with Mety...

The memories made tears creep down my face, Mety holding me close when I was scared...

Mety comforting me during a monster movie...

Mety giving his cape to me when I was cold...

I just wanted Mety back...

I had slept very lightly last night, waking up at the slightest noise.

I was so nervous, I looked through the small window at the sunrise, today I have to fight Mety...

I cherished the view, I knew it would be the last time I saw a sunrise...

I sat there for hours, just thinking about the past seven months...

It would've been my birthday next month, but I figured that I was going to die, Corrupted Mety had no mercy for me or anyone else.

About an hour later, DMK came in ringing a sourly tuned bell.

Everyone was herded into bleachers around a dirt arena except me, I was brought into a weapons room and told to choose a weapon to fight with.

I chose the recurve bow with twenty five pound draw weight.

I slung a quiver of arrows over my shoulder and slipped on a helmet over the bow on my head, which was tattered and dirty.

I stepped out into the arena, and spotlights trained down on me, I saw netting around the arena, which must've meant that Magolor thought this would get crazy.

I didn't realize how many people wanted to see a couple of Puffs who may or may not be in a relationship fight to the death.

The stands were packed with people if all different species, Human, Puff, Cappy, and many others!

Corrupted Mety flew into the arena, Galaxia in hand.

"I told you I'd kill her when I was ready!" Mety yelled to Magolor.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" Magolor counted down Smash Bros Brawl style.

Mety instantly flew into the air, I did my best to parry the slashes coming from everywhere at once, but I got about twenty cuts and scrapes.

I managed to shoot Mety's cape off and scratch right above his mask with my arrows.

I got one arrow stuck in his mask, but I don't think it hit skin, and if it did, he didn't show it.

We fought back and forth, the crowd roaring as we did, some music came on in the middle somewhere, but I hardly noticed, I was fighting for my life, but it seemed like Mety did this every day!

The fight went on for about a half hour, I was drenched in sweat, and Mety's thrusts seemed to slow down a bit.

But that didn't make it any less hard, he still managed to slice my arrows out of the air.

I should've gone with the sword, I realized that quite a bit too late.

I was covered in blood, only about one eighth of it was Mety's, the rest was my own.

I was so tired that I could literally see the world going blurry, I had lost so much blood I felt lightheaded, and I realized I was done for.

My vision got choppy, and I tripped over, I landed on the ground, blood pooling around me.

I rolled over and looked up, only to see Corrupted Mety's face, he held his sword to my chest, "this time, I kill you right," he said.

"No!" A voice came from the audience, and a rock flew into the arena, but Mety didn't notice.

"Lights out," he said.

He put pressure on his sword, and it buried deep into my chest and pierced my heart, right as another rock flew out of the audience and knocked the crown off Mety's head.

P.O.V Meta Knight

I realized what I had done, seconds too late!

I had killed my only love with my own hands.

I carefully took Galaxia out of Kitty's chest, and tried to stop the bleeding.

I knelt down next to Kitty, "Kitty, what I have I done?" I sobbed into Kitty's sea green hair.

Kitty twitched, and I cried some more, she kept trying to speak, but the only thing that came out was an odd choking noise and bubbles of blood.

Blood pulsed out of the puncture in her chest where I had stabbed her and pooled on the floor.

I couldn't believe what I had done, I felt so awful that I thought I was going to die too.

Kitty wasn't dead yet, but she kept twitching uncontrollably and gagging on her own blood.

"M-m-et-y?" Kitty choked out through the blood that she was trying her hardest not to breath in.

"Shh, shh, save your breath, I'll save you somehow," I tried to close the wound in her chest, but it was deep, and I didn't know how to help her.

I picked her up, careful to not jostle her around, trying to keep the blood from spilling out of her.

I brought her up to Sword, Blade and Dim.

Dim got to work, she had a portable first aid kid with her, and she stitched up the wound in Kitty's chest, but blood still seeped out.

Dim wrapped her in gauze, and Sword ran to Magolor, Blade following behind.

Kitty's breathing was small and wispy, I didn't know if she was going to survive, and if she didn't, Galaxia would have another victim.

Me, if Kitty died because of me, I didn't deserve to live.

Kitty's breath slowly returned to normal, and hope flared in my heart.

But she had lost a lot of blood in the fight, and most of it was on the floor in the arena.

And because of that, her breathing slowed again, then her ice blue face faded into a blue-hinted white.

Dim said, "I'm sorry, she lost too much blood."

Tears kept flowing down my face, Kitty died because I had been so weak-minded to give in to the Master Crown, I prepared to pull out Galaxia, I knew Dim would try to stop me, so I had to be quick.

Then I had an idea.

"Dim, are we the same blood type?" I asked, hoping my plan wouldn't be torn up by the roots.

"I can check," Dim said.

She quickly took a sample of both our blood, and her eyes lit up.

"You are! And I think I know what you're thinking," Dim turned and held up the test results as she spoke.

"Just to make sure we're on the same page, I'm going to give some of my blood to Kitty," I checked with Dim.

"A noble act if you ask me," Dim said.

Dim brought out a needle and a transfer tube, how did she even fit that much in that tiny bag?

Dim didn't take blood from my pre-existing wounds for fear of contamination, so yet another puncture on me, yea, REALLY attractive.

But Dim's face told me that it was working!

Kitty's face returned to a normal ice blue color, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mety... You saved my life!" Kitty tried to move, but I held her down.

"I had to, it's what I do, as your boyfriend, I protect you," I stroked Kitty's perfect hair.

I took her helmet off, because it was rusty and battered and it couldn't feel good to wear.

She sighed in relief as blood was pumped back into her body.

Dim stopped the flow when we both had about equal blood levels, I had heard that after donating blood you felt lightheaded, but I actually didn't, I felt very good that after the Master Crown had led me to stab Kitty, I could save her life.

Kitty closed her eyes and fell asleep, I watched the peaceful rise and fall of her chest as she slept...

**So yea. **

**This wasn't my favorite chapter to write**

**Meta: it wasn't my favorite chapter to be in**

**Me: you know for once you could stay out of this**

**Meta: but it wouldn't be funny that way :3**

**Me: so you think we amuse the readers?**

**Meta: you do, I'm a sensible person**

**Me: pfft, like I'd believe that**

**Meta: I'm more sensible then you**

**Me: says the one who won't take his mask off because he's too cute**

**Meta: shush!**

**Me: say you're a... Camping Crazy Crocodile with a Cold!**

**Meta: *mumbles* I'm a camping crazy crocodile with a cold...**

**Me: good. **


	15. What About Your Wings?

**OMG I REALIZED I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER PFFT**

**this chapter is just weird. **

**I was bored so I wrote this**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty and the Academy Trainees, Dim belongs to Dubstep Jazzy)**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

What About Your Wings

P.O.V Kitty

I woke up on the Halberd a week later with Mety sitting beside me, it was winter on Pop Star, and the only reason I wasn't freezing my feet off was because Mety was sitting so close.

"Oh Kitty! You're awake! You're alive!" Mety hugged me close, stroking my hair.

I felt my pulse speed up as Mety held me.

"I love you, Mety," I said.

Mety untied his mask and threw it on the floor.

"I love you too, Kitty," Mety kissed me, and we sat there, cherishing each other, and the pleasure in simply being alive.

You don't appreciate life fully until

you've almost died.

P.O.V Meta Knight

I made a silent vow then, I would never, ever, let Kitty be hurt by me again, I would love her with all my heart, and not give in to anyone who said otherwise.

Kitty snuggled closer to me, and I wasn't scared anymore to show her how much I loved her, so I held her close with my wings, I felt her breath, and I wished we could stay like this forever.

Kitty's body shook violently, and I realized she was still weak from last week's turmoil, even after a week of rest, the wound on her chest hadn't fully healed, and her little heart was still weak after the scrape on it from Galaxia.

I used my wings to slide her under the covers, and she fell asleep again, I couldn't blame her, she had a huge wound in her chest, she had the right to sleep.

But what worried me now, my big secret.

I left Kitty in peace, and walked into the control room while tying my mask on, but as I was walking in the door, I banged my wing on the door.

'These dang wings are gonna be the death of me!' I thought.

'Curse N.M.E for this!' I continued.

I wandered around the Halberd for a while, eventually ending back up in mine and Kitty's room, she lay shivering in the bed, and I realized that snow was coming in the open window!

I panicked, I knew how weak kitty's heart was at the moment, Dim had told me even the smallest thing could stop it in her condition right now!

I grabbed more blankets and lay them down on top of her, she still shook with cold, so I untied my mask yet again and climbed in with her.

I was very careful not to wake her, but I got close enough to keep her warm.

She stopped shivering and yawned.

My heart melted at Kitty's sweet face, she just looked so cute when she was asleep...

And when she wasn't...

I couldn't help but yawn too, I had stayed up almost all week keeping an eye on her, and I was so tired I could fall asleep right now...

So that's what I did, and it felt good to finally sleep.

P.O.V Kitty

I was still tired when I woke up in the morning, but I felt so much better now that I had rested a little bit.

It was cold outside, but because Mety was there with me, I was warm.

My heart hurt every time I took a breath, like someone was scratching it.

But I was so glad to have Mety back I could've cried with happiness.

Mety stirred from his sleep, and he petted my hair, "Kitty, are you ok?"

I responded by nodding and snuggling closer to him.

"You know DMK isn't me, right?" Mety asked.

"That pervert? He doesn't even deserve to call himself your split personality," I answered.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you," Mety started to tear up.

"What's really wrong Mety?" I could see it in his eyes, something was up...

P.O.V Meta Knight

She had seen right through me!

I didn't know what to say, what was really bothering me was a dark secret I would take to my grave.

I tried to think up an excuse, but I never had to before, so I didn't know what a good excuse was like.

But Kitty didn't pry, she knew where the boundaries were drawn.

That's just one of many things that I loved about Kitty.

I could speak for hours and not even cover half the things I loved about Kitty.

But every time she took my wings for granted, acting like I was completely normal, I felt guilt tug at my stomach.

Kitty was so trusting, she believed everything I told her.

And what DMK had told me had disturbed me, I clearly remembered everything that had happened while I was wearing the Master Crown, and DMK had told me that he wanted Kitty, and he would do anything to have her.

I really didn't want Kitty falling into the arms of that pervert.

He'd abuse her, he'd use her, he wouldn't really love her!

I wondered if it would be better if Kitty knew the truth about me.

All these thoughts ran through my head at the same time and confused me to pieces!

Kitty was playing with the bow on her head, even though it was torn up and dirty, plus it has gotten a bit smashed by the helmet she wore to battle me.

I winced as I wondered what she thought of me, I had tried to kill her, even though I was under the influence of the Master Crown at the time, she might be scared of me.

"Kitty, why do you like me?" I had to know.

"Because you're the most special thing in the world to me!" Kitty stopped playing with her bow and turned to me, "why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sure if after the whole Master Crown incident... If you still liked me at all," I started to tear up.

"It'll take a lot more then death to stop me from loving you," Kitty said, then resumed playing with her bow.

I tackled her playfully, and she giggled, she swatted at my face, and I rolled her over and started tickling her.

She started giggling uncontrollably, "stop! Stop! Please!" She said in between giggles.

I stopped, and Kitty caught her breath.

She quickly grabbed a pillow and smacked me over the head, I was so startled that I fell onto the floor.

Kitty fell over backwards laughing, I stood up and tried to climb back up on the bed, but Kitty pushed me off again!

She rolled around laughing, until she fell off and landed next to me.

We didn't even bother getting up until Sword and Blade walked in.

"Are we interrupting, Sir?" Sword asked.

WAIT!

Sword didn't call me 'Sir' unless something was wrong!

"What did you explode Sword?!" I panicked and accidentally scratched Kitty with the claw on my wing!

"Kitty, are you ok?" I asked, I felt like I was being pulled everywhere at once!

"I'm fine! Let's go!" Kitty sounded like she knew what was going on!

"Monster detector wristwatch, don't ask," Kitty half-explained.

"Not just any monster," Blade started.

"It's N.M.E himself!" Sword finished.

I felt a surge of energy flow through me, this was it!

Today was a final showdown, and only one of us between me and N.M.E could survive.

For Kitty, it was going to be me.

Kitty jumped up, "I'm going to fight!"

"But Kitty, your heart-" I tried to explain.

"Is fine now! I wanna help!" Kitty cut me off.

Kitty swung her sword around, and in a split second had me pinned to the wall!

"See! I can fight!" Kitty insisted.

I wondered how she could still WANT to fight after what had happened just a week ago.

Brave little Kitty...

"Sword, Blade, Kitty, let's go!" I turned to the door and ran out, sword raised skyward.

"FOR THE STAR WARRIORS!" We all cheered.

Just like Kitty had said, N.M.E was waiting outside with an armada of monsters, but Kitty pressed a button on her watch, and in less then thirty seconds, a whole fleet of starships and battle cruisers circled the monsters.

"Charge!" Dim shouted.

We all ran at N.M.E and his monster army, the monsters were ferocious, and they fought like the demons that they were!

I felt a tug on my wings, and suddenly they folded closed.

I was plucked out of the air by my cape, face to face with N.M.E.

"Meta. Your place is in MY monster army," N.M.E pointed at my wings.

"You may have created me, but I will not bow to you," I spoke confidently and defiantly.

I sure hoped Kitty didn't hear...

"You belong in my army, take your place there," N.M.E insisted.

"I. Will. Not. Bow." I explained to him, I was loyal to the Star Warriors.

"Your wings will always show your 'comrades' that you are not truly one of them," N.M.E hissed in my ear.

"My wings don't change anything about where my loyalties lie," I flapped my wings and tried to escape, but his grip on my cape was too tight, so I tried untying the knot on my cape.

"Don't struggle, surrender your Puff D.N.A and join me," N.M.E held out his nasty hand.

I sliced at him with Galaxia, I barely scratched him, but sickly green liquid that slightly resembled the language that computers speak poured out where I had torn through his skin.

"So you want to die, do you?" N.M.E pulled out his sword.

"Not today," I finished untying the knot, and I spread my wings, I flapped them once, and was back on the ground.

I ran over to Kitty, who was fighting alongside three other young Star Warriors.

I recognized Dim, and I was pretty sure that other one was named Dynamic, I had heard Dim talk about him.

And as far as I could tell, the last one was called Stella, I figured it was her because she was doing gymnastics as she fought.

I took a fighting stance next to Kitty, she nodded and rolled behind me, she stood up and assumed the same stance.

Her friends paired up and did the same.

We fought in perfect sync, Kitty slashed one monster, I slashed another, we stepped around each other perfectly, like we were dancing.

Eventually, there were only two monsters left, they fled as we surrounded them.

Then, it was just N.M.E.

He cackled manically, "Kitty, do you know this monster?"

He pointed at me.

"Mety isn't a monster! You twisted psychotic FREAK!" Kitty defended me.

"Oh but he is! He never told you?" N.M.E said with mock concern.

He brought out a large tablet, and opened a picture I very vaguely remembered.

'The laboratory!' I thought.

N.M.E started the video, it was the whole plan about creating a half-puff monster!

Finally, it showed me, about three months old, in a cloning tube.

Kitty put her hands to her mouth.

"Mety... Is that you?" She asked.

My secret was out, I prepared to bolt, but decided otherwise, I was a monster, and monsters get killed, that's how it worked.

"Yes, Kitty, I am a monster, you have to run!" I covered my face with my cape and waited for the Star Warriors to kill me.

"You'll never be a monster in my eyes," Kitty said.

"Kitty, I'm half-monster! A mutation! I-I-I..." I said, tears stinging the corner of my eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Kitty said defiantly.

"Nice touch, now time for Meta to join my army as a full monster!" N.M.E said.

"I said I won't bow, and I meant it," I stood up tall.

His image flickered, and I finally took time to wonder why N.M.E himself was here.

He grimaced, and his image flickered more, he was a hologram!

"I'll be back to get you, half-puff SCUM!" N.M.E vanished in a poof of sickening smoke.

I collapsed on the ground.

Kitty ran over to me and sat down next to me.

"You're not a monster, not to any of us," she gestured to the ranks of Star Warriors behind her.

"But I am, I'm a mutation, I shouldn't have wings, it's not natural!" I hid my face and folded up my wings.

"Your wings are perfect, I love them, and I love YOU," Kitty held out her hand.

"Maybe you do, but what about everyone else?" I stood up, but still hid my face.

"We all love your wings," Dim said.

"You can't help where you came from!" Dynamic said.

"I'm not even from this universe," Stella added.

Flash Knight came over to me, "Meta Knight, there is no reason for any of us to hate you, you are one of the most valuable warriors of this generation," he said.

"So, you don't care that I'm mutated?" I asked.

"Stop using that word for yourself, it doesn't fit you," Kitty said.

"But you don't care?" I asked again.

"I couldn't care less," Kitty assured me.

"I knew I could count on you, Kitty," my voice trembled a bit as I spoke, my big secret was out and I couldn't change that, but it felt good to know I wouldn't be judged because of where I came from.

Everyone rushed over and we had a group hug, it was all a very sweet ending.

**Meta: I actually can't believe she thought my wings were cool...**

**Me: I like your wings too :3**

**Meta: turn into Kitty, now. **

**Kitty: *mystical voice* you summoned me**

**Meta: nope nope, I'm so done. **

**Me: hehe**

**kk baiz**


	16. Brawls And Birthdays

**this is just a random chapter I threw together, I'm sorry that I didn't upload this morning, but you have to remember that I'm switching time zones all the time so my brain is super confused :3**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty and Firefly, Music Mage belongs to L-Wolf)**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Brawls And Birthdays

P.O.V Meta Knight

It was November eleventh, Kitty's birthday!

She was turning 18, and I wanted to make the best birthday party ever for her, but I had no idea what she would want in a birthday party.

She always seemed more like the quiet type to me, but sometimes I didn't even know...

Another complication was that today was the annual Brawl Championships, and I was the reigning champion, so I had to be there!

I wondered if I could somehow be in two places at once...

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Sword!" Sword's voice came from through the door.

"Oh hey, could you help me?" I opened the door for Sword to come in.

"With what?" Sword questioned.

"Kitty's birthday is today, but I have to be at the Brawl arena for the championships later this afternoon," I told Sword.

"Why don't you just take her to the Brawls, show her around, have a surprise party there, then dedicate your win to her!" Sword's plan was exactly the kind of thing I needed to think up more often.

"I think that's what we'll do, let's get Ike, Kirby, Mario, Luigi, and Marth to help set up, they've all met Kitty," I suggested.

"I think Kitty would like something a bit quieter, she's only into that 'electronic rave' stuff when she's DJing it," Sword said.

How does he know so much about MY girlfriend?

"Let's go rent a room at the Brawls for her party!" Sword half-shouted, half-whispered.

P.O.V Kitty

I couldn't believe that I was finally 18!

I technically wouldn't be 18 for another two hours, but still.

18!

I wasn't sure why, but Sword and Mety hadn't been spotted for hours!

I wondered if anyone actually remembered it was my birthday, Blade was at the Brawl stadium helping with the setup.

Mety and Sword were nowhere to be seen, and I wondered if I was going to spend my birthday alone...

Nah, they would remember, they were my friends, and even if they didn't, we'd still have a great time!

I walked the entire length of the Halberd, which was pretty hard to do considering it was the only thing in Dreamland bigger then DDD castle.

It was fun to swing on the scaffolding and climb the mechanical walls, but the NOISE in the whole ship!

It sounded like someone pounding a steel pole into the ground!

I was gonna talk with Mety about that, the only reason that the noise didn't keep me up all night was because of the soundproof walls of our room, and Mety's snoring outdid the sounds of the engine.

I felt a sudden craving for food, so I slowly made my way over to the kitchen.

I brought out some stuff to make an omlet, but I couldn't find the carrots...

Oh well, I guess it was time to get some more out of the garden, but I didn't feel like walking anymore so I just went without carrots.

It took about ten minutes to cook the omlet, and it smelled delicious, so I stepped out into the mess hall and sat down to eat.

I had just about finished when Blade kicked down the door and dashed over to me, "Kitty! Meta wants you to come see the Brawls!" Blade exclaimed.

"Really? Sweet!" I had wanted to see the Brawls ever since I had heard about them.

And I knew Mety was the three time champion, so I wanted to see him win again and set a Pop Star record!

Blade and I ran over to the Brawl arena, where the contestants were chatting away, since there was still about three hours until the Brawl started.

"Hey it's Kitty!" A voice said behind me, I turned and was face to face with Link and Zelda!

Well, not exactly, I was considerably shorter then both of them.

"Is it true that you're Meta Knight's girlfriend?" Link asked.

"Heh, that's me," I blushed as everyone congratulated me on becoming Mety's girlfriend.

You could tell I hadn't been here in a while, I came to the Brawls on an Academy field trip when I was thirteen, I met a whole bunch of these people then, and they remembered me!

Mety appeared at the entrance, cape billowing behind him.

About a dozen multi-colored Puffs with 'Meta Knight Fanclub' bandanas fainted as he pulled out his sword.

I didn't know Mety was so...

Popular...

With the teenage girl crowd...

Eh, it doesn't really matter, I'M his girlfriend.

He came over to me and wrapped his wing around me and said; "Kitty, welcome to the brawls."

It was breathtaking, there were carts everywhere with plushies and tshirts and other kinds of merchandise with the most famous Brawl winners on them.

The most popular one by far, I could clearly see was Mety himself, there were groups of girls, and even some guys wearing 'I 3 Meta Knight', 'You Rock Meta!', 'Meta Knight Fanclub', and other cheesy slogans on hats, bandanas, bracelets, necklaces, and some even had Meta Knight's mask on themselves with glitter tattoos!

I giggled, it was funny to see all the little Puff kids trying on replica masks and fighting with foam 'Galaxia' swords.

We walked around for about thirty minutes, just looking at all the stuff, but then we ran into Fumu!

She was face down in a book about the history of something, but I couldn't read the rest of the title because it was faded.

She looked up from her book and said; "Sir Meta Knight! So good to see you!"

"And to you, Fumu," Mety replied.

"Whatcha reading about?" I asked.

"The history of the Brawls, apparently they started because there was a huge war, and even after the war was over, some people still liked to fight, so they made a game out of it so that they could battle without anyone getting hurt!" Fumu sure knew her stuff.

"Cool!" I said.

"Y'know, I saw you battle the other day, you'd be good in the Brawls..." Fumu said quietly.

"Oh no, Bowser is fighting this time, he has no respect for the rules," Mety said.

"Neither do monsters," Fumu argued.

"Ok, how about I decide for myself," I interrupted their little word-brawl.

"Ok," they both said at the same time.

"And I want to brawl!" I exclaimed, this was gonna be so much fun!

"Ok, but I'm gonna sponsor you a few Metamatos, just in case," Mety said protectively.

"I'll be fine!" I said.

"ATTENTION ALL, FINAL SIGNUPS END IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REGISTRATIONS NOW TO COMPETE," said the voice over the loudspeaker.

"Don't worry, I got it," Mety said.

He pressed a button on the high-tech wristband he had gotten at check-in.

Another band, almost identical to Mety's except mine was black with a light blue rim instead of green, appeared on my wrist.

"You're all signed up, I sent your profile in digitally," Mety paused, "Kitty, promise me you'll be safe, some of those guys are really violent," Mety pulled me in close with his wings.

"I'll be safe, I fight monsters, these guys can't be too hard," I said.

Fumu winked at Mety, and he nodded.

"Ok, Kitty I have to go, just follow Fumu, she'll show you where to go," Mety dashed off.

"Come on!" Fumu grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a room on the other side of the arena.

The doors opened, but it was dark, I stepped inside and...

"SURPRISE!" The voices of Dim, Stella, Dynamic, Sword, Blade and Mety all shouted.

They remembered!

I looked around and saw that it was a perfectly arranged party area!

Dim sat up by the DJ booth, grinning like a madman, "let's get this party STARTED! Introducing the one who planned this party for the gorgeous Kitty, META KNIGHT!"

Mety walked over to me and said; "do you like it?"

I replied with; "are you kidding? I love it!"

"Spinning the records tonight is your very own DIM! That's me! And I want the famous DJ-K to come up here and give these people a song to remember!"

Dim just had to make a scene...

But I was too happy to care, Dim started a great playlist, and she had me DJ with her, just like old times...

The first song was my favorite!

Dark Horse by Katy Perry!

Me and my friends sang along, singing our hearts out.

I had never heard Mety sing before, but he had a beautiful singing voice...

Dim and I kept playing all my favorite songs, by my favorite artists!

Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, and Imagine Dragons.

Then Mety went over to Dim, she handed him a mic, and he stepped up to the stage.

Dim slapped a record on the spinner, and the instrumental for 'Kiss Me Slowly' started.

Mety sang along in perfect sync, he knew all the words, which was more then I could say for myself.

He come over to me afterwards, he hugged me and said; "Kitty, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always on your side."

"And I'll stick by you, always," I replyed.

Have you ever had a really romantic moment, then your friend ruins it?

That's what happened, Dim pulled out the kiss-cam.

"This better not go on YouTube!" Mety shouted at Dim.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir!" Dim giggled.

Dim put on a slow song I didn't recognize, but I felt the urge to dance, apparently Mety did too, because he pulled me onto the dance floor and we started slow dancing to the slowest song of the night...

I could've stayed there forever, dancing with Mety, just me and him, forever.

But after the song was over and we had all had our fill of soda and chips, it was time to head to the arena.

We all walked out onto the stage, there we quite a few competitors, and I wondered who I would be up against.

They called out the pairings, I would fight the Ice Climbers, Mety was going to fight Mario.

I was up first, and I took my position on the Brawl stadium floor, we were fighting in the Ice Climber's home turf, so it was colder then it already was outside.

But I felt really good about this match, the Ice Climbers were the weakest members of the Brawls, a perfect first opponent!

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" Someone counted down over the loudspeaker.

I whipped out Scarlett, my sword, and slashed at the Ice Climbers, one of them fell off the arena for a stadium out, the other one I hit with the flat of my sword, knocking it skyward for another stadium out.

"Winner! Kitty Knight!" Said the voice on the loudspeaker.

There was a bit of applause, but it was just the Ice Climbers, so nobody was too impressed, but I betted the Ice Climbers would be humiliated to have been beaten by a first-timer.

Meta was next, he won his battle with one shot, whipping up a Meta Tornado and sending Mario rocketing out of the arena.

The next few rounds went a bit like this;

Ike VS Marth, winner Marth.

Kirby VS Jigglypuff, winner Kirby.

Link VS Pit, winner Pit.

Zelda VS Peach, winner Zelda.

Bowser VS Luigi, winner Bowser.

Lucario VS Wario, winner Lucario.

Pokemon Trainer VS Waluigi, winner Pokemon Trainer.

Which meant I was going to fight one of Marth, Kirby, Pit, Zelda, Bowser, Lucario, or Pokemon Trainer, or even Mety himself, I hoped not, he would probably pulverize me.

The next pairings were called out.

Pit VS Lucario in the first round.

Me VS Pokemon Trainer in the second round.

Marth VS Zelda after that.

Then Kirby VS Bowser.

Mety hadn't been assigned someone to fight, he was going to fight a visiting champion in this round.

The match between Pit and Lucario started, at first it seemed like Pit was going to win, but then Lucario got a super-attack and it was all over for Pit.

It was my turn to fight the Pokemon Trainer, I wasn't sure which Pokemon he was going to call out, so I waited for a while until he got his act together.

He sent out Charizard first, and I used it's weight against it, tripping it and winning with a stadium out.

Next was Ivysaur, and I used my speed so that he tangled himself up in his vines.

Last was Blastoise, he wasn't as easy as the others, but I managed to get him to get his water cannon stuck in the rocky terrain, then stabbed him right in the butt, his weak spot where his shell didn't cover.

"Winner! Kitty Knight!" The voice over the loudspeaker said again.

I got quite a bit more applause for this win then the one against the Ice Climbers.

I stepped out of the arena, and I got about thirteen people asking for my autograph, and I decided that my signature thing was going to be that under my name I wrote 友情 Ω, (Friendship Omega) my cabin name at the academy.

A little Puff girl came up to me and said, "Kitty? I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

She was even smaller then me, and she was really adorable, "I am new here, do you come here a lot?" I said.

"I come here every year, next year I'll be old enough to compete!" She danced around in excitement.

"I bet when you are old enough you'll kick everyone's behinds!" I encouraged her.

She put on such a wide smile and danced happily, I couldn't help but smile too!

Mety came up behind me, and I jumped in surprise as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Eek!" I said in surprise.

"It's just me," Mety said, "good job in that last round!"

"Thanks!" I said and blushed.

"Ohmygosh!" The little Puff girl said, "are you Meta Knight?"

"I am, yes," Mety said.

"Oh! Can I have your autograph?" She held out a notepad and pen.

"Sure, why not?" Mety signed his name in her notebook along with the other Brawler's signatures.

I hadn't thought about it until now, but I didn't see her parents.

"Where are your parents at?" I asked.

"I don't really have any..." She sighed.

"Oh... Do you have a place to stay?" I questioned.

"I have a box, if that's what you mean," she said.

"Maybe you can stay with us!" I looked pleadingly at Mety.

"I don't see why not," Mety agreed.

"You mean I really can stay with you?" The little girl's eyes lit up.

"Yup, that's what we're saying!" I said.

"What did you say your name was?" Mety asked.

"Nobody really ever bothered to name me," she said.

"How about we call you Firefly?" I suggested.

"Yes! Yes! I love it!" She hugged me and Mety joined the group hug.

"Welcome to the family!" Mety said.

I didn't realize until I heard over the loudspeaker that Mety was up for his battle against the reigning champion of Ripple Star.

"Here I go," Mety said.

"Good luck, Mety!" I kissed him on the top of his mask.

He walked out to the arena, where cheering fans greeted him, the screams of the crowd drowned out everything as Mety took his place in the arena.

"And the champion of Ripple Star, Mega Chilly!" The voice over the intercom said.

A large snowman stepped into the ring, he looked just like Kirby's friend Chilly, but he was HUGE!

Mety pulled out the hilt of Galaxia, clouds covered the sky and the arena lit up with pure electricity, the blade of Galaxia revealed itself and Mety's eyes lit up as the excess electricity coursed through his body.

I had seen this happen before, he was charging himself up to fight!

He's kinda weird that way, he's not a robot, but electricity helps him focus.

The giant snowman grunted, and his arms grew long and spiky tendrils of ice draped off his icy claws.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" Said the voice over the loudspeaker, and the match began.

Mety fought like a demon, twisting and slashing at the snowman, but every time he hit him, the snowman just recovered like it was nothing!

The snowman lifted his nasty claws, and smacked Mety against the wall of the arena.

The crowd gasped, but Mety stood up and flew above the snowman.

He lifted his sword to the clouds that were swirling around the arena, the sky crackled with light, and Galaxia caught fire, Mety flew downwards and sliced the snowman in half.

Inside the snowman...

Was static!

It was a monster!

"That was not the real champion of Ripple Star, just a lone monster, the real champion wasn't able to make it today," Mety addressed the judges.

"Well, you technically won that round, so I guess you're in the semifinals!" The person over the loudspeaker said.

Mety put Galaxia away and walked out of the arena, over to me.

"How did you know it was a monster?" Firefly asked.

"The champion of Ripple Star is a Cappy, not a snowman," Mety said simply.

"To recap, the winners of the quarterfinals!" The person on the loudspeaker said.

"Lucario!" There was a lot of cheering for Lucario, he was pretty popular!

"Kitty!" There wasn't as much cheering as for Lucario, but I was new, so what could I expect.

"Zelda!" There was a lot of cheering from the guys, and a whole lot of "go girl power!" From the girls.

"Kirby!" At that, the crowd burst out in "POYO!" Much to Kirby's amusement.

"And with a ticket straight to the after-finals for the champion of Pop Star... META KNIGHT!" The crowd roared, Mety was by FAR the most loved out of all the Brawlers, he had won three years in a row, and was defending his title yet again.

"Let's see how this is gonna go in the semifinals!" The voice on the loudspeaker rallied the crowd.

"First, Lucario VS Kitty!" I was excited now, I couldn't WAIT to fight Lucario.

"Then, Kirby VS Zelda!" Kirby had a major crush on Zelda, even though Link and Music Mage didn't approve on either sides.

"Let's get the first round started!" I stepped out onto the arena floor as the announcer got the crowd revved up.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" The announcer said.

I started climbing instantly, I knew that Lucario had a nasty move called Force Palm that could paralyze you!

I used my speed to run up the wall and backflip over Lucario, shoving him from behind and rolling away as he turned around so he was off balance.

I slid under him to knock him over, and he fell face first, I pulled out Scarlett, I didn't even notice the storm clouds brewing overhead until it started raining.

I prepared to slip-n-slide for the rest of the match, Lucario was having a hard time regaining his balance with the floor slick from the constant rain.

I tried to climb a rock and get the high ground, but it was so slippery!

I wished so hard for chalk, I wanted to be able to climb!

Seconds later a pouch of chalk appeared at my waist!

I looked around in confusion, but I quickly got myself together and chalked up and started climbing.

Lucario had finally gotten to his feet, and I wasn't sure how I was going to beat him.

"Your powers have grown, use them!" A voice said in my ear.

"What?" I said.

I looked on my shoulder, and there was a beetle.

"Don't question the beetle," the beetle said.

"I wasn't planning on it," I replied, slightly creeped out.

"Imagine Lucario levitating in front of you," the beetle kept talking.

I was very confused, but I imagined it, and an aura appeared around Lucario, he looked around in confusion, but he levitated up in front of me!

I imagined Lucario punching himself, and in a few seconds, he did!

I used that psychic aura to throw Lucario out of the arena, he flew out and crashed into DDD castle.

"Winner by Stadium Out!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered wildly, apparently they liked creepy psychic Puffs who threw Fighting-Type Pokemon out of Brawl arenas.

I stumbled out of the arena, I was so tired...

Mety caught me right as I fell over, he looked worried, but I could barely see right I was so tired.

"Are you ok? Kitty speak to me!" Mety shook me.

"Do you need some wubs?" Dim asked.

I would've laughed except my head was spinning faster then a record.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was so tired I could've died.

Not literally of course, but it was crazy, I had never felt that tired before.

Eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

P.O.V Meta Knight

I knew who's fault this was, only one person I knew could take advantage of psychic energy like that.

Music Mage!

She must've finally let out her anger for Kitty, Kitty had always been a DJ, but Music hated it.

She always wanted the spotlight on herself, she undermined Kitty's DJ life, I had seen what happened to Kitty when Music had made an attack on her about being a DJ the first time!

She had almost commuted suicide, she technically hadn't met me yet, I saw her through the window, she didn't really know Dim either, she was just her roommate.

Music told her she couldn't be a DJ because Dim was supposedly already a DJ, but Kitty took it very badly and started cutting herself.

She even got to the point where she had her own sword to her neck.

It took a lot of counseling to get her to even like herself at all after that.

Music Mage took an advantage of Kitty with her psychic ability, because of Music's mutation, she feeds off psychic energy and changes the life pattern of the people she stole it from.

But it only worked if she knew how to get under that person's skin.

If it was Music's fault, Kitty might sleep forever, and if she didn't, when she woke up she would do everything in her power...

To die.

I looked around, and saw Music in the stands, she was eating a weird sort of cotton candy that glowed.

But it wasn't cotton candy!

It was Kitty's psychic life-force!

If Music was destroying it...

She was trying to murder Kitty!

At least in a mental state, if that was destroyed, Kitty would be trapped in a psychic nightmare!

Never fully being there, just an echo, using every excuse to hurt herself in that living horror.

I threw off my cape and flapped my wings, I flew over to Music and pinned her down.

"You better have a good explanation!" I said, yanking Galaxia out of its sheath.

"I have a good explanation, you didn't have Dim DJ by herself, Kitty is a lost cause, she can't do ANYTHING!" Music hissed.

"Kitty can do anything," I said.

"Except DJ," Music sneered.

I twisted my sword so the flat of it was facing Music, and I smacked her out of the arena.

She cackled manically and wings sprouted from her back, she flew away cursing though.

I carefully picked up Kitty psychic life-force and brought it over to her.

It shimmered and spiraled and swirled high into the sky, and reconnected with Kitty's body.

She gasped and sat up.

"Mety!" She shouted and tackle hugged me.

**so, that was kinda a drop off ending, sorry about that. **

**Meta: yush, apologize for being such an awful person!**

**Me: you can just shut your taco-eating face. **

**Meta: I don't eat that many tacos... *is jamming tacos in mouth***

**Me: sure. Sure. **

**Kk baizzz **


	17. Final Battle At The Brawls

**ok, I know I said I wasn't going to upload for a while, but turns out I have Internet here**

**i got some input for a source of whom I take her opinion very seriously that I should make Kirby the champion of the Brawl, I wrote this chapter before I got that info, so I'm very sorry for that, but like I said, I'm making another chapter with a Brawl between OCs and some of the original characters. **

**(If you'd like to have your OC in that Brawl just send me a description, I'll write the chapter when I get six OCs sent in to brawl)**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Dim is owned by Dubstep Jazzy and Music Mage is owned by L-Wolf)**

Final Battle At The Brawls

P.O.V Meta Knight

Minutes after I brought the psychic life-force back, she opened her eyes and hugged me.

"It was Music, again," she said weakly.

"Yes, we know," I said softly.

Kitty stood up and brushed herself off.

"Alright, who won that last match?" She asked.

"Zelda, by a landslide," I said.

"Guess I'm fighting her then," Kitty said brightly.

"You cannot seriously mean that you're going to fight after that issue with Music!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine! And I'm going to win this!" Kitty said pointedly.

"I can't stop you, but please be safe," I said worriedly.

"I have psychic ability on my side!" Kitty said cheerily.

I petted Kitty's hair, and she kissed me.

"Good luck, Kitty," I said.

"And now! The final match to see who will be this year's Brawl champion! And who will go on to challenge the champion of Pop Star, Meta Knight!" The MC said.

I hadn't thought about that, if Kitty won, I would have to fight her!

The image of Galaxia in Kitty's chest the day I was possessed by the Master Crown flashed in my mind, and I cringed.

I hoped that if Kitty won, I could still fight her without hurting her.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" The MC announced.

Kitty's eyes glowed, and a psychic aura appeared around her.

Zelda ran at her, but the psychic energy threw her away.

Kitty gestured at Zelda, and a wave of power burst out of her shield and knocked into her.

Zelda flew back and hit the stadium wall, she got up, groaning.

Kitty pulled out her sword, and the energy from her shield circled around it.

Zelda charged, but Kitty was ready.

She ran past Zelda, sword outstretched.

Zelda jumped out of the way just in time, unfortunately for her, losing her footing and falling off the platform.

She was teleported back up into the recovery room.

"Winner! Kitty Knight!"

The crowd went wild.

I groaned, I was going to have to fight Kitty.

I didn't think I could win, even if I went at her with all I had, her psychic ability was too strong.

Which meant he could find her if she used too much of it.

I would have to get the battle over with quickly.

P.O.V Kitty

I won!

I won the Brawls in my first year!

This was crazy.

Mind. Officially. Blown.

But I still had to fight...

Mety.

I wasn't sure if he had some kind of immunity to psychic powers...

That would be cool, but if I couldn't use my powers I would be toast.

The announcer called the start of our battle, and I braced myself for the fight to come.

Mety struck hard and fast, I couldn't even see Galaxia, but I willed myself to become invisible too.

I snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned, but I imagined myself on the other side of him, and I appeared there.

I used my psychic force to slam him against a wall.

We both fought with all our might, matching each other's blows count for count.

We were both getting tired, my brain hurt from focusing on my psychic powers.

I summoned one last burst of energy, and the sky came alive with lightning, it struck me and I howled as the power coursed through my body.

But it felt good, and I concentrated it on my powers.

I let it all out, all the power built up inside me, and Mety flew out of the arena.

"Stadium out! Winner, Kitty Knight!"

I gasped.

I had won not just the Brawl, but I was the new champion of Pop Star!

Mety flew back right as I walked out of the stadium.

"Oh Kitty! You were amazing!" Mety hugged me.

Fans kept crowding me and Mety, asking me for autographs, and reporters asking Mety about his defeat.

Mety kept saying "Kitty is just really strong."

But then they started asking about our relationship.

"No comment," he said.

Mety covered the camera with his cape, put his arm around me and flew across the arena.

I sighed, I really couldn't handle the fans pestering me.

We went into the Brawler's common room, where we found Link, Zelda, Pit, Ike, Marth, Kirby, Mario, Luigi, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, and pretty much everyone else.

"Congrats Kitty, you beat your boyfriend at Brawl," Link said goofily.

"Oh not you too," Mety said.

"Don't worry, he's just joking around, I know," Zelda stepped forward as she spoke.

"Do the reporters get access in here?" I asked.

"Nope, this is the one place in the whole arena we Brawlers can get some peace!" Ice Climber Popo said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have fans too you know!" Ice Climber Popo said.

"Right," Pit said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We really do!" Ice Climber Nana said.

"Enough of this, Kitty still hasn't had the rest of her party!" Marth said and then whispered in Mety's ear, he nodded and went outside for a while.

When he came back in he had a CD in his hand.

He winked at Ike and Ike nodded.

Ike pressed a button on the wall and the room transformed itself into a totally epic dance club!

As if this day wasn't insane enough, party, brawl, party.

Mety came over to me and hugged me.

"I know that we already had a party earlier, but I wanted you to meet all my Brawl friends," Mety said.

"Two parties is better then one!" I said cheerfully.

"She's right," said a voice behind me, I turned around and was looking straight at Marth!

"Hi!" Marth said.

"Back off Marth," Mety warned him.

"Hey, I didn't even say anything yet," Marth complained.

"I could see it in your eyes," Mety said.

Marth put his hands up and made an 'ok ok I'm backing off' face.

"τι στο διάολο είναι το πρόβλημά του," Mety cursed in Greek.

I giggled, I knew that when Mety got pissed off he would speak in Greek, it was kinda cute when he did that.

Marth walked over and started chatting with Ike.

"Dim isn't here, I hope that's ok with you, she wasn't allowed in here because she isn't a Brawler, and this is more me and you," Mety said to me.

"It's ok, I totally get it, let's spend some time together before we get mobbed by crazed fans again," I said humorously.

Mety nodded and grabbed my hand, he wrapped his cape around me and chanted a spell of invisibility.

We snuck through the crowd to a quiet corner.

"The party was more of a distraction for everyone, I wanted to be with you, alone," Mety said when we were alone in the dimly lit corner, away from the music and chatter.

"We never get any time to just be boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to have that time now," Mety continued.

I blushed and let my hair fall in front of my face.

Mety brushed away my bangs and I realized he had taken his mask off.

"Mety," I said quietly.

"Kitty, I love you," Mety pulled me in close and kissed me, I closed my eyes and relished in his sweet scent.

We sat there kissing for about four minutes, we Puffs can hold our breath a very long time you see.

He didn't put his mask back on for a while afterward, and I liked it.

After that, we just talked and enjoyed each other's company.

It was getting really late and I was starting to become tired.

I yawned and my eyelids started to droop, I didn't want to fall asleep already, but it was almost eleven forty-five.

Mety picked me up and said, "go ahead and sleep, I'll take you back to the Halberd."

I smiled faintly and closed my eyes, letting Mety sing me to sleep with an old Hoshi No Senshi* lullaby we made up in pre-academy training.

(*Hoshi No Senshi means Star Warrior)

P.O.V Meta Knight

Kitty looked so tired that I had to let her sleep, but I hoped nobody other than Kitty could hear me singing the lullaby that I was singing.

"Hoshi... No Senshi... That's what we'll be... Hoshi... No Senshi... Sleep for now... Kitty... Sleep soundly... Tomorrow is a new day... Hoshi... No Senshi... We'll be warriors side-by-side..."

Kitty's breath started to slow with the rhythm of sleep, and her eyes closed completely.

I snuck out the back door of the room and flew back to the Halberd with Kitty in my arms.

I walked through the Halberd to our room, I dared not use the moving platforms to get there, they hadn't been oiled in months, and they were sure to be super-rough.

When I got to our room I set Kitty down on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

She snuggled into the blanket and started to purr.

That was a bit weird, her name was Kitty, but she wasn't actually a cat, but it was cute, and she kept purring for about a minute and then became quiet again as she drifted into a deeper sleep.

I took off my mask and shoulder armor, folded my wings and climbed into my sleeping bag on the floor.

I didn't feel like tonight was a good night for snuggling.

But I closed my eyes and for the first time ever, slept through the whole night without waking up and prowling the Halberd's dark corridors and gloomy rooms.

**ok yea. **

**So I wrote this after a really big Brawl competition with me and my friends, and I tied with my friend Dubstep so yea. **

**Meta: stop bragging**

**Me: I'm not! I'm just telling people who won :3**

**Meta: I don't brag about my glorious victories IE yesterday when I kicked Galacta Knight's butt!**

**Me: sure. Sure. **

**Kk baiz**


	18. Another Brawl?

***puts hands up* I know what you're gonna say, I haven't uploaded in forever, I missed Triple Update Friday, this chapter is way short. **

**But I'm uploading like a manic today, I actually finished like FIVE chapters!**

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty, Sunset, and Kraken, Water belongs to my friend Colette, Dim belongs to Dubstep Jazzy, Wolf belongs to WolfOfTheClouds)**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Another Brawl?

P.O.V Kirby

After losing to Zelda I felt kinda bad, but I happened to overhear that this year it was going to be a multi-brawl.

I was chilling with some of my friends, Dim, Sunset, Water, and Kraken.

Of course you know what Dim looks like, but she dyed her fur, so now she's dark grey with ombré red hair.

Sunset is a brightly colored Puff, like a sunset.

Water is transparent blue, and her hair looks like water.

Kraken is green with blue hair.

Kitty and Meta weren't going to be able to complete this time, and neither was Zelda, so I figured I might have a fighting chance!

But that Wolf Puff, Wolf, would be hard to beat, she had just come to Dreamland out of the blue, and nobody knew where she came from...

She was red with ears and claws like Music Mage.

It was about time for them to announce the pairings for the second brawl.

And the pairings...

Me VS Sunset

Dim VS Wolf

Kraken VS Water

Peach VS Techno

No offense to her, but Sunset would be no problem to beat.

The first match started, instantly I inhaled Sunset and took her flame ability, becoming Fire Kirby.

I half expected Meta to show up behind me and say "that is Kirby's copy ability, he is now Fire Kirby!"

But of course he hadn't said that since he was small and I was smaller.

And Kitty was-heh-tiny.

Please please please don't tell Kitty I said that, she'll kick my furry pink behind.

I continued with the math at hand, Sunset was easy to spot, with her neon orange fur and flaming bright hair.

In a matter of minutes I had won.

The other winners were Wolf, Kraken and Techno.

In the next round I was paired against Kraken, Wolf was paired against Techno.

Wolf and Techno went first, Wolf dominated the stadium, she had never been in the Brawls before, but she was making me strategize like I never had before.

Usually strategy was Kitty and Meta's job, they were the smart ones, I barely learned how to speak.

Kraken was harder to beat the Sunset was, but I beat him in the end.

So in the final battle, it was me VS Wolf.

Immediately after the battle started I went to inhale her, but she simply jumped out of the way and landed behind me, attacking me with her daggers.

I finally inhaled one of her daggers.

"Ninja power, dang it," I said to myself, under my breath.

But I landed a few hits, and we were both equally damaged, I tried to use my final smash, but she stole it from me!

She suddenly sped up, and darted around and around, soon I got dizzy, her dagger started glowing, and she brought it down, I rolled out of the way just in time, but she still got my foot.

I kicked the dagger out of her hand and stood up, katana in hand.

We both charged at each other, her daggers elongated into full length swords, and we clashed in an epic battle, but the recoil knocked us both out of the stadium.

"Double out! Tie!" Emcee Elliot (the announcer) called.

So I guess I didn't win, but I didn't lose either.

**Meta: you're such a bad person HoshiNoSenshiKitty**

**Me: WHYYYY?**

**Meta: because you didn't upload for so long!**

**Me: *hands taco to Meta***

**Meta: I didn't see anything *takes taco and walks away***


	19. Sick Day

**I'm sick. **

**So yah. **

**I think I ate a bad catfish :3**

**see this is why I don't try to get revenge!**

**(my friend stepped on a catfish and it got stuck in him, so he had to go to urgent care)**

**I was getting revenge on dat evil catfishy, but I think it made me sick. **

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty)**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Sick Day

P.O.V Sword

A few weeks after the Brawls I woke up in the morning with a nasty headache and a slight cough, my throat was itchy and my stomach was queasy.

Turns out Blade wasn't much better, she threw up in the middle of the night and was wearing an ice pack on her head.

Even Kitty and Meta were sick, Kitty was leaning on Meta, and she looked simply awful, her ice blue face was green, her eyes were dull and glassy, she walked like it was hard to move and she had a nasty cough that made her wheeze heavily and she started having to used her inhaler again because of allergy-induced asthma, which she had lost for a while but the cold going around lowered her ability to fight off the asthma attacks by herself.

Firefly, the little girl Meta and Kitty had taken in was the only one who wasn't sick, but she looked concerned for everyone else and went out to the store to get some soup.

Meta didn't look as bad as Kitty, but even through his mask I could hear him coughing.

"So I guess everyone is sick," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yea, I think-" Kitty was cut off by a violent coughing spasm that had her leaning on Meta again, and he petted her hair gently as she recovered.

"I don't think Kitty has ever been sick before, she's not handling it very well," Meta said, sounding concerned.

"I think it's my asthma, it always-" Kitty was cut off yet again by a coughing spasm.

Meta had to hold her upright this time, but Kitty started to make choking noises, so she pulled out her inhaler, and she finally stopped sounding so awful, but she still looked sick.

"What do you think caused this, Meta?" Blade asked.

"Well, there has been a cold going around Dreamland, we probably caught that," Meta replied simply.

Kitty moaned and held her hand to her head.

Meta felt her forehead, "Kitty, you've got a severe fever, I'd say 105-106," Meta said, very concerned now.

"I don't feel well," Kitty said.

"Neither do I," Blade said.

I walked over to Blade, if Kitty and Meta were going to be so affectionate, why couldn't me and Blade be affectionate?

"Let's go back to my room," I suggested.

"That's sweet of you, yes, let's go to your room," Blade said.

She put her face close to mine and leaned on me as we walked back to my room.

P.O.V Meta Knight

Poor Kitty, she was really sick, and she looked so uncomfortable no matter which way she shifted.

I put her back in bed after just ten minutes.

She must've caught something while we were in Cappy town a few days ago.

Her fever had risen even higher, her face was turning pink from it, which was weird because it was December and usually people were cold in December.

But Kitty's fever wasn't letting up, and my cold wasn't making life too easy on me either.

Kitty was taking a shower when there was a knock at the door, I had been sitting on the bed, waiting for her to come out, but I went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Sword," Sword's voice came from the other side of the door.

I opened the door to find Sword pacing nervously.

"What's up?" I questioned.

Sword started pacing faster.

"Blade is REALLY sick, I think we need to go to Cappy town," Sword said.

I nodded and turned back inside, only to see Kitty waiting there.

Her hair was wet and hung in clumps, but it was pinned out of her face so I could see her eyes, which were still glassy.

"I'm going to Cappy town with Sword and Blade to get Blade checked out, you stay here and rest," I said to Kitty.

Kitty nodded sleepily and went back to bed.

I put a spare inhaler on the nightstand for her before I left for Cappy town, just in case.

Sword was carrying Blade, who hung limply in his arms.

"She's really weak now, this cold is hitting her hard," Sword said.

"Let's get her to Cappy town, quickly," I dashed out the door with Sword trailing behind me.

P.O.V Blade

I couldn't feel my legs, or my arms, or pretty much anything.

My eyes felt dry and so did my throat, Sword kept looking ahead most of the time, but sometimes he looked at me, because he was carrying me, whenever he did I could see the concern in his eyes.

Sword and Meta ran over to Cappy town hospital, only to find that almost everyone in Cappy town was sick too!

But the doctor took the most severe patients first, including me, which concerned me.

I had never been to the doctor before, not even the time when I was training with Meta and I didn't parry his blow in time so I got a nasty cut on my arm.

That was fixed with gauze and a whole lot of Duct Tape.

It was weird, whenever we were supposed to be going to the doctor for "annual checkups" Sword insisted that we go to the grocery store and sing One Direction, so usually we just skipped it.

The doctor ran tests, a couple of them involved poking me and taking my blood.

Because of my training with Meta Knight, I knew how to hold in the yelps of pain bubbling inside me when the doctor poked and prodded.

But eventually I couldn't take it and cried out.

The doctor frowned and took out another needle, which he stuck in my arm, and that did NOT feel good.

But about thirteen seconds after he did I started to giggle, my head got all spinny and topsy-turney.

I tried to get up but I blacked out.

P.O.V Meta Knight

Note to self, don't take Kitty to Cappy town hospital, take her somewhere else.

Blade was twitching on the exam table, the doctor had knocked her out to do some serious tests.

He shooed us out so he could scan for infection deeper in her body.

Sword paced around the waiting room like I used to do every night on the Halberd.

Ok ok I still do when I'm worried about Kitty.

Sword's pacing was starting to annoy me, he started muttering to himself.

I was nervous too, Blade was one of my best, and only, friends.

I tried to put myself in Sword's shoes, imagining the same thing, except with Kitty, and I understood Sword's nervous pacing.

Speaking of Kitty, I was wondering how she was doing on the Halberd all by herself.

About two hours and three panic attacks for Sword later, Blade drowsily walked out next to the doctor.

"She had an infection, it's good you brought her here, I got it out before it spread," the doctor took the next patient right after he finished speaking.

"Blade! You're all right!" Sword picked Blade up and hugged her.

"Please put me down Sword, the doctor had to cut it out, so I have stitches in my side," Blade winced.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Sword set her down and she sat on the floor.

"It's ok," Blade said, her voice cracking at the end with pain.

"Let's get back, Kitty can't be doing too well by herself," I said and turned out the door.

P.O.V Kitty

Sleep didn't come too easily when you were sick, it took me a half-hour to just get back to sleep after I was woken up by a snowplow outside.

I woke up again when Mety, Sword and Blade returned, I pulled on my cape and went outside to greet them.

Blade looked tired, and instead of armor she just wore a cotton tunic with a leather belt.

There was a faint red stain on her left side, even through the gauze wrapped around her.

Sword guided her back to her room, carefully leading her inside.

Mety stayed with me, he stroked my hair and wrapped his wing around me when I started shivering.

"Let's go inside," Mety suggested.

I nodded, and Mety held my hand as we walked back.

When we were back in our room Mety brushed the excess snow off his armor out the window.

He hung up his cape in the closet and brushed a piece of snow out of my hair.

It usually didn't snow in Dreamland, but we had the Halberd parked in an area of Pop Star that was pretty cold.

I had stopped coughing earlier, but my head still hurt and I was pretty tired.

I sat on the bed and pulled the sheets over me.

Mety sat down next to me.

I tried to stay awake and talk to Mety, but I was so tired that our conversation blurred together and I fell asleep.

P.O.V Meta Knight

Kitty's fever was ebbing away, which was good, I however, didn't feel so good.

I took my mask off so I could breath better.

I took a deep breath and went to take a shower, I hadn't showered since before training yesterday and I really needed to.

I took off the rest of my armor and stepped into the shower, I washed my fur really well, I heard somewhere that if you stay clean you'll stop being sick sooner.

So I washed my fur until it shined almost as much as my mask.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, my fur was clean, but puffy, it stuck up at all angles and was really poofy.

So I grabbed my fur-brush and tried to tame it, but it took a whole half-hour and a bit of fur-gel to get it to lay flat again.

By the time I cleaned my armor and put on a clean cotton tunic, it had been an hour.

I put my armor away because I figured I wouldn't need it, we weren't going to train when everyone was sick, and DDD was too sick to order any monsters, which also meant he was too sick to use my Knight Code against me.

I went back into mine and Kitty's room, Kitty was awake and had taken off the bow on her head and was playing with it.

She stopped chasing it when she saw me and she blushed.

I walked over and put the bow back on her head.

"Unless you want to keep playing with it," I said cheekily.

Kitty nodded, and I took the bow off her head and batted at it.

"Hey!" Kitty said indignantly as I knocked the bow over to her and it hit her in the face.

"Oh it's on!" Kitty said sillily.

We started playing 'Bat The Bow', the object of the game; see how long you could keep the bow away from each other, and when you caught the bow from the other person...

Let's just say kissing followed practically every turn.

We played like that for hours, well, an hour anyways, then we cut out the 'batting the bow' and went to just kissing.

Seemed like every time Kitty and I made up a game or started playing something we ended up kissing.

Kitty's breath was warm and steady, she was so cute, all the time.

I realized Kitty had about the same fashion sense as me, plain cotton tunic, belt, done.

She actually had some sparkle on hers, but otherwise the same, except that mine had a few grease stains on it from working on the Halberd.

This was usually the time that we got interrupted, but Sword and Blade were probably doing something pretty close to what we were doing except in Sword's room.

I planned out the next few months in my head as Kitty and I cleaned up our room, which had managed to get pretty dirty over a short period of time.

Since N.M.E was being held back by fleets of Star Warriors, and he would probably want to lick his wounds and train more before challenging the Halberd crew again, I didn't expect anything more exciting then the occasional monster from DDD.

So I planned to have mostly training, and made it so we wouldn't have to get up at ungodly hours.

I was so distracted with planning I didn't realize we had cleaned our whole room!

Kitty yawned and slumped against the wall, cleaning rag in hand.

This had become a regular occurrence, Kitty worked herself too hard and I had to carry her back to bed so she could sleep.

But Kitty shooed me off and finished wiping down the shelf she was cleaning.

But after that, I picked her up, even though she protested that she could still stay awake.

But when I laid down next to her, she snuggled closer to me, I hadn't slept with her in just my tunic, ever.

I always had my armor on, though not all of it of course-heh-because that would be crazy.

But I didn't realize how warm and soft Kitty was, and how she purred when she slept.

Kitty didn't seem to have any problem with it when I pulled her in closer and kissed her.

She just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I'll admit thought some things that I shouldn't have, but hey, I was nineteen, and nineteen year old's brain=nasty place.

Cuddling all night sounded good to me, and I felt my eyelids drooping too as I listened to Kitty's heartbeat.

And sooner then I knew it I was asleep...

**Me: oooh Meta, wash your brain out with soap!**

**Meta: you should, you're the writer!**

**Me: ok, *makes Meta wash his brain with soap***

**Meta: that's not what I meant...**

**Me: GOGURT ATTACK! *squirts Meta with GoGurt***

**Meta: you're a GoGurt addict. **

**Me: yes. Yes I am. **


	20. Turning Twenty

**no comments today :3**

**no jk, I went to my adult-friend's wedding, and it inspired this chapter. **

**(I own none of these characters except Kitty)**

Turning Twenty

P.O.V Kitty

Two whole years had passed since I won the Brawls that first time, and since then, I lost my title to Kirby, taking it back the following year.

Monsters didn't bug us as much as they used to, just an occasional annoyance from DDD, and usually Kirby dealt with that.

Kirby had mastered speaking, and poyo never showed up.

Mety and I had gotten much closer as a couple, and we could practically read each other's minds.

We snuggled almost every night, and kissing usually came up.

Sword and Blade were pretty in to each other too, they trained together and wouldn't leave each other's side.

Sword had been spotted at a few jewelry stores lately and I was guess something big was happening soon.

It might sound weird, but Mety and I are actually younger then them by about two years, Sword is twenty-three and Blade is twenty-two.

I'm the youngest, I'm nineteen, turning twenty in a few days, and Mety turned twenty-one last month.

Sword and Blade still treated our relationship like a teenage crush, but I loved him!

I had heard people say that his kiss was the kiss of death because everyone who loved him or who he loved had died.

But I obviously hadn't died, I'd come pretty close, but I hadn't died.

Mety and I walked hand in hand through the stands, the Brawls had been moved back a few days because there was a severe weather warning on the original date.

Mety and I got ready for our match, we had ended up in the finals again, I was defending my title, Mety was fighting for it.

I had blown through Bowser, Link, Pit, and Marth to get to the finals, Mety beat Mario, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Ike.

We prepared to fight, the announcer started off the match with a strong countdown, and an even stronger 'fight!'

Mety moved like a tornado, he swung and slashed with his sword, driving me back against the jagged mountain behind me.

I felt the cold touch of rock behind me, and I panicked, I wasn't sure if I could get out of this situation.

Mety jabbed his sword at me, and I saw a small opening, I dived past him, pulling out my sword as I did.

I stood up and slashed at his arm, but my aim was a bit too precise.

My sword buried into his arm, and he howled.

I rolled backwards as he turned around, clutching his arm, Galaxia on the floor.

"Mety? Are you ok?" I said with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let's finish this match!" Mety said and let go of his arm, which I could now see was pulsing blood.

He picked up his sword with his left hand, grimacing in pain.

I knew he had trained with his left hand for sword fighting, but it still wasn't his good sword arm.

His right arm hung limply beside him, still bleeding, but he lunged at me with Galaxia, I parried the thrust and slashed at him a couple times, but he dodged all of them.

He executed a seemingly perfect multi-thrust, but because of fighting with his bad side, he misbalanced the attack and slid into the dirt by the side of the mountain.

He winced as dust and rocks got into his open wound.

I ran over, I wanted to get this match over with, but I felt guilty attacking him while he was prone.

So I held out my hand for him to get up.

I helped him up, but as soon as he tried to attack he fell back over, unconscious.

"Winner! Kitty Knight!" The announcer called.

Doctors came out to take Mety to get his arm fixed up, and I followed behind, hiding my face from the fans with my cape to try and sneak around undetected.

It didn't work.

I was swarmed instantly, being asked for autographs and being asked about Mety, after two years they still hadn't given up trying to get our relationship to be an open book.

I thought about my psychic powers, and wondered if I could become invisible.

I focused on it, and my body and cape became transparent!

'Cool' I thought.

I found Mety having his cut examined in the Brawl medical room, along with pretty much all the other Brawlers.

The Brawls had become a lot more violent lately.

I waited for them to fix him up, there was a lot of new technology, but he had a rock lodged under his skin, and I wanted to cry, this was my fault.

They had to make him drowsy so they could take out the rock and all the dirt that had gotten in the cut when he fell down.

It only took about ten minutes, and when Mety came out he was over the medication they gave him so he wouldn't feel it when they operated on his arm, but he was a bit confused, and he had a gauze bandage on his arm.

"Mety, Mety I'm right here," I said as the looked around in confusion.

"I know that, I'm looking for Sword, Blade and Firefly," Mety said, apparently he wasn't as confused as I thought.

"Firefly is hanging out with some Puff boy she met, Sword is 'just checking something' and Blade is getting a snack over at the concession stand," I said.

"Got it, anyways, let's go get something to eat," Mety suggested.

"Yea I'm starving!" I agreed.

So we walked over to where Blade was hanging out, waiting for Sword to come back.

Mety and I both ordered hot dogs, I know it sounds weird, but that's our favorite food.

We waited around for about ten minutes for Sword, I had just finished my hot dog when he got back with Firefly, who had been lying about meeting up with 'some Puff boy' and was actually hanging with Sword.

Sword was carrying something in his hands, Firefly was following behind, badly concealing a camera.

I tapped Blade on the shoulder, and she turned to see Sword on one knee.

"Blade, will you marry me?" Sword proposed.

"Yes!" Blade tackle-hugged Sword, and they kissed for a whole minute!

After that everything was about planning the wedding.

We were planning for weeks, then a few more weeks to get everything together.

Mety and I found someone other then Kawasaki to cater the wedding, no offense to him, but his food isn't exactly edible.

I helped Blade find a dress to wear, it had to be perfect for my best friend!

Eventually we picked out a sleeveless fit and flare dress with pearls and a REALLY long train.

Everything was coming together for the wedding, there was only a small guest list, me, Mety, Kirby, Dim, Dynamic, Stella, Chocolate Duck, Water, and last but not least Squid.

Kirby was going to be the ring bearer, Dim was going to be the flower Puff.

Lady Like was coming to be the priestess.

Mety and I were in charge of decorations, Sword and Blade wanted different shades of blue and green for the color scheme.

You'd be surprised how hard it is to find blue-green roses.

P.O.V Meta Knight

Decorating a wedding with Kitty made me think.

And not about food.

I wanted to be with Kitty more than anything, we were still a bit young though, but I wanted it so bad!

'Two more years' I kept saying to myself.

But Kitty and I were snuggling almost every night now, and I stopped wearing my full armor to bed and gone to just my tunic!

I didn't know what was wrong with me, I kept thinking about Kitty, and what happened in our room that night...

*flashback*

Neutral P.O.V

Kitty and Meta were laying on the bed, dressed in just the tunics they wore every day when they weren't wearing armor, Kitty was laying extremely close to Meta...

"You know you're adorable, Kitty," Meta said and stroked Kitty's hair.

"Maybe in your eyes," Kitty joked and snuggled closer to Meta, although that seemed physically impossible.

"You know Kitty," Meta started.

He hesitated, but breathed in deeply and took Kitty's hands.

"We could do it, get married, we're old enough now," Meta held Kitty's hands.

"That-that's that would- I'd- I don't know," Kitty stuttered.

"I'm sorry, that was awkward," Meta said.

"No, it wasn't, it was a valid suggestion, but, I think we're still... Two years? Yea, two years too young," Kitty murmured.

"What are you saying?" Meta asked.

"Two years, I'll be waiting here in exactly two years," Kitty said and walked out the door.

"I'll be looking forward to it..." Meta said to himself.

*end flashback*

What had happened that night had shocked me, Kitty actually agreed, just for two years from then.

It was about a month ago, right after Sword had proposed.

Kitty hadn't looked at me the same since, in a good way though, like she was saying; 'patience Meta, soon I'll be ready'.

After that night she had also become quite a bit more open with me, and I felt like I understood her better.

Now you might say stuff like, "oh Meta you're such a weirdo" but HEY!

I couldn't help it, when I got tired I did and said stupid stuff, and even when I wasn't tired, I kept thinking about that night, and wishing two years wasn't so far away.

Enough on my somewhat creepy request for Kitty, the wedding for Sword and Blade was the big issue here.

We couldn't find enough flowers to decorate the whole place, and the trellis we were going to use wasn't supporting the flowers growing on it.

Kitty tried her best to get them to grow again, I couldn't help, plants hated me, whenever I tried to grow something it died.

Kitty was much better at it, but the trellis was still struggling to be completed.

Another complication was that the flowers didn't like the cold, so we couldn't just grow them outside.

You're never going to believe it, but there was yet another problem.

The date had to be moved so it was the day after tomorrow, so we rushed to get everything done.

Before we knew it, it was the day before the wedding, and everything, no matter what the odds were, had come together.

The food looked perfect, so did the cake, it was cold, so the couples we had invited to the wedding cuddled, and Stella manipulated her aura.

Kitty and I cuddled really close as we waited for the wedding to start.

P.O.V Blade

I was really nervous, I knew exactly what I was supposed to do, but I was scared I would mess up on something really obvious and die from embarrassment!

Kitty and Meta had come to see me before they had to be in the audience, they told me everything was going to be fine, but I was still scared.

The music started and I took a deep breath.

I stepped outside into the glow of the sun glittering off the pristine snow in the dim sunset light.

I stepped perfectly to the beat, and my anxiety melted away like ice in the sun.

I walked up the isle, just focusing on Sword.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, I recited with feeling, but all I wanted was to be with Sword forever, and I was getting nervous again.

My vision swam back into focus as Lady Like said, "Sword, do you take Blade, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sword replied confidently, "I do."

"And Blade, do you take Sword to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lady Like said.

"I do," I said, almost as confidently as Sword.

"Then you are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Lady Like announced.

P.O.V Meta Knight

I watched as Sword and Blade kissed, wondering if that would ever be me and Kitty.

When Sword and Blade stopped kissing they ran to the star cruiser that we had all pitched in to buy for them.

"Later! Blade and I have some business in paradise!" Sword shouted.

They shot off almost faster then my eyes could recognize.

Kitty's hair got really windswept, so did Dim's, Music's and Stella's.

Kitty's eyes glittered with amusement even though she was obviously cold.

I hugged her close, turning so she was against the one gap in my armor where hopefully my body heat would keep her warm.

She sighed and snuggled close to me, her breath making steam in the frigid cold air.

'Just two more years, Meta' my subconscious said.

I tried to stop thinking about it, but I couldn't with Kitty so close to me.

So I embraced it, and walked back to the Halberd, Kitty right next to me.

P.O.V Kitty

We took a couple detours on our way to the Halberd, we went to see the clearing where we had played in the mud when we were something like sixteen or seventeen.

We ended up having a long walk, and the whole time Mety had his wing wrapped around me.

It was really cold, especially around Whispy's Forest.

By the time we got back, the sun was setting over Dreamland, we went back up to our room.

I wondered if Mety was thinking about that night, he probably was, judging from his expression.

I thought about what Blade would say about me agreeing to that, she'd probably say that we needed to wash with soap, all over.

But I didn't have a problem with it, I wanted it too.

Before we went inside, I brushed the snow off Mety's wings and mask, but when I got to a certain part on his left wing, he flinched away from my touch.

"What's wrong Mety?" I asked.

"Nothing," Mety said, and shook the rest of the snow off his wing.

We went inside to our room, it had been some time since we cleaned it last, and flower petals and stems lay everywhere from all the nights we stayed up making decorations.

We immediately went into our standard routine, Mety takes off his armor and puts on his everyday tunic, I change from whatever I'm wearing into my everyday clothes, we get rags out of the kitchen and start cleaning our room.

I picked up all the flower debris, Mety put all the other stuff away.

It was strangely peaceful, usually Sword and Blade were checking in on us every now and then to make sure we weren't being "naughty," of course we never were, but Sword and Blade still thought we were 'the little ones'.

It took a long time to clean up because of all the decoration planning papers that lay strewn across the floor along with the actual decorations.

It was extremely late by the time we actually finished cleaning up, I wasn't all that tired though, because most of the day was spent sitting around or cleaning.

So for the rest of the night Mety and I sat on the bed and talked, we talked about a lot of subjects, it would take me hours to name them all.

It was very romantic, staying up all night, but slightly rebellious against Mety's own rules.

It wasn't quite as fun without Sword and Blade constantly telling us to go to sleep, 'in our OWN beds'.

Technically there was only one bed and a sleeping bag.

We didn't even think, just spoke and laughed all night.

**Me: *favorite song comes on radio* OMGGG I LUV DIS SONG!**

**Meta: what's your favorite song?**

**Me: uhmmm**

**Meta: why you no tell?**

**Me: it's... Kinda... It's my guilty song...**

**Meta: guilty song?**

**Me: yea, like a song you know you know you shouldn't listen to, but you love it so much you listen to it anyways. **

**Meta: I'm a good boy. **

**Me: oh really? Then why is your favorite song Domin-**

**Meta: *covers my mouth* SHHHH**

**Me: by Jessie-**

**Meta: *shoves me in closet* nothing to see here. **

**Me: *muffled by closet door* do you guys have a "guilty song"?**


	21. Beetle's Plan

**so this chapter has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story at hand. **

**It's just dumb. **

**So, read it if you want, it's kinda funny, but if you don't wanna waste your time reading about psycho beetles, that's ok!**

**(Disclaimer: I have never done any research on beetles, I have no idea about the legitimacy of "Parrot Beetles" I made them up, and this is in no way intended to be scientific, also I don't own Kirby, or any of the characters except Kitty, the craziest Puff to appear on Dreamland)**

** Beetle's Plan**

P.O.V Beetle Imposter

Kitty didn't suspect a thing, I had taken the form of her pet beetle and every day her psychic aura grew stronger.

Meta however, hated me.

I think he knew everything, his eyes are creepy, he can see into my mind I think.

After I had found my way back to the real world since I was trapped in Subspace, I went to find a psychic link so I could stay here, otherwise I would just be taken back to Subspace.

I knew whoever I linked to had to have a measure of psychic ability, and they would die afterwards, so Kitty seemed like the perfect host.

I hated her guts, and she was psychic!

I also hated Meta Knight, he was the one who trapped me in Subspace, and unfortunately my son who disappointed me.

Yes my friends.

It is me.

Galacta Knight.

P.O.V Meta Knight

There was something fishy about that Beetle character.

He never left Kitty, and whenever I asked him about it he said he just liked the way her hair smelled.

Only I get to say that!

Not that I do... Heh...

That aside there's something off about that bug.

I caught him the other day trying to bite Kitty, and trust me, the day you see a vampire-y bug is a bad day indeed, like when you get mosquito bites.

So I decided to do a little investigating, usually I don't read that much about bugs, they gross me out, but I did some research on beetles and discovered that some beetles can mimic human speech, they're called Parrot Beetles, and although they are more intelligent then the average beetle, they are also more susceptible to mind control.

I thought back to what had happened at the brawls, I didn't know how Kitty had found out about her powers, she wasn't supposed to find out.

And after that she suddenly had a pet beetle.

Suddenly it all clicked, somebody wanted Kitty dead, somebody needed a psychic host, somebody could transform into other beings, but in order to confirm this suspicion I would have to do some recon.

I slung my cape over my back and grinned, "Recon Mode, on!"

I started dashing through the halls of the Halberd, "dunna dunna dun dun dunna dun dun dun."

Epic background music can't hurt right?

I prowled my battleship for hours, it felt good to just be a knight again, nothing else to worry about.

Don't get me wrong, I love being in a relationship, but there's a certain feeling in running around alone in the dark that gets my adrenaline flowing and my pulse up.

I looked everywhere for that stinkin beetle, I figured he would be wherever Kitty was, which made him easier to find, but it also made my blood boil with rage.

Only I get to stalk Kitty!

Not that I do... Heh...

I got sidetracked to the kitchen a lot, but hey, snacks are yummy.

Then I finally found Beetle, he wasn't hanging with Kitty, he was in the control room!

The Beetle grinned a Beetle-y grin, and grew to the same size as me, transforming into...

GALACTA KNIGHT!

"Your love is as good as dead!" He cackled.

"I'd think twice about that," a familiar voice emanated from the shadows.

Kitty stepped into the light, and Galacta grinned.

He drew his lance and said, "Kitty, the one I've been after the whole time."

Kitty's sword glinted, and so did her eyes, she tapped her sword on the ground, one, two, three times.

It transformed into a magnificent golden bow, trimmed with platinum, bowstring made of pure energy.

A quiver of arrows appeared instead of her sword scabbard.

Faster then my eyes could recognize, she had an arrow knocked and was firing.

She hit Galacta in the arm, "understand this, you butt, next time it goes," she pressed an arrow at his chest, "here."

Galacta grimaced as he disappeared.

"Whoa, just whoa, I wouldn't wanna get in a fight with you!" I gaped.

She just laughed and turned her bow back into her sword, Scarlett.

Sometimes that girl seems more fearless and strong then me...

**So yah**

**weirdo beetles. **

**Crazy Kitty. **

***quickly* loggingoffwithoutmetaphotobombingbye!**

**Meta: hiiiii!**

**Me: #*%^#***


	22. Dark Kitty, Tyrannical Ruler!

so** here we go, this is the last chapter before my finale!**

**just one last adventure before... Well I'm not gonna give spoilers...**

**anyways, I plan to finish uploading the story tonight or tomorrow, I'm doing this in between launching fireworks so yah. **

**BTW. **

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYBODY!**

**and if you don't celebrate Fourth of July... **

**Eh happy Fourth of July anyways :3**

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Dark Kitty, Tyrannical Ruler

P.O.V Dark Meta Knight

I was arguing with her again, and even in my corrupted and twisted heart it felt wrong to fight.

The only love I've ever known, Kitty, well, Dark Kitty.

She's exactly like Kitty, except, well, she's evil, and she's a necromancer, a Mage of Death.

She also has black streaks in her hair and her fur is darker.

But she has the same temper towards me, although unlike Kitty she admires bad boys, so I at least have a chance.

Well, I used to, recently she's been visiting the regular world through the mirror, I've been too upset to use it too lately, Magolor seems to think I'm his evil puppet.

I'm so not! I have a life!

Ok that's pretty much a lie, I don't even have many friends, and Dark Kitty doesn't like me anymore so I don't have ANYBODY.

I felt anger building up inside me, the way it usually does before I explode, I tried to keep it in, but somehow I felt like it was Meta Knight's fault Dark Kitty hated me.

I tried to contain my rage, but due to being in the mirror, I couldn't.

My true form emerged, and I decided I wasn't going to fight it anymore.

The wing speeds picked up and it started to rain, not any rain, hot, sticky rain, the kind we only get in the mirror world.

Blood.

Long Live Evil.

P.O.V Kitty

Weird things were happening in Dreamland, and weirder then usual, so that's pretty weird.

People had started looking at me weird, and I had a feeling it wasn't because of my outfit.

Curio even yelled at me, "take anything you want! Just don't kill me!"

Something was fishy.

I went back to Halberd with my head low, cape wrapped around me.

"Mety! Mety something's wrong!"

No reply.

"Mety?"

No reply.

I figured he was just in the kitchen or something, maybe he locked himself in the pantry again...

Walking into the mess hall, I instantly noticed something hanging in the air, metaphorically of course.

The kitchen was dead silent, not even a peep, I checked everywhere, Mety was nowhere to be seen.

But there was a piece of paper on the counter, I hesitantly went over to it.

"Kitty, you've been a flaw in my plan for too long, while Dark Meta's mind is still on you, it's not on me, and we both know why I need him fully obedient, so if you know who I am, and why I'm here, you'll know where to go," the letter read.

I had only had a slight glimpse of Dark Kitty before, in a nightmare, all I knew was that she looked just like me, pretty much.

Turns out training advanced magic at the academy was actually going to be helpful!

"Mirā no seishin o shōkan, noroi no chikara o kaihō,-betsu no jigen ni watashi o toru!" I chanted.

(Summon the spirit of the mirror, release the power of the curse, take me to another dimension)

The world warped around me, twisting into another image.

An ice blue Puff with sea green hair sat in a dark throne before me, she was exactly the same as me, except that her hair had streaks of black, she had a scar almost identical to Dark Meta Knight's, and she wore a black crown with a sickly green gem embedded in it.

By her side was a tank with a small red Wolf-Puff inside, clawing at the sides.

I had seen her before, at the brawls, I think her name was Wolf...

"Eyes on me," Dark Kitty growled.

"Why am I here?" I questioned.

"Let me introduce my boyfriend, Dark Meta Knight," Dark Kitty said.

"We've met," I said bitterly.

"Well, it seems that you've noticed my pet," Dark Kitty gestured at Wolf.

"She's a Puff! You can't keep another Puff as a pet!" I gasped.

"I can do anything, as you can see, I'm the queen of this land," Dark Kitty spread her arms to gesture to a map of the Mirror World.

"Then why do you want me?"

"To add to my collection," Dark Kitty pointed to containment tanks lining the walls, holding Dim, Mety, Music and Firefly.

She banged a staff on the ground, and I teleported into a tank next to Dim, it was completely spherical, made of glass, and suspended about fifteen feet above the ground.

I figured that if I got out I'd die from either glass shards, falling or both.

/This is just peachy\ Dim said to me in Morse Code.

/Yea\

/You're pretty bad in this world\

/I wonder if there's Dark Dim...\

/She'd probably be a bada-\

/Dim!\

/Oh, right-heh-I'm already a bada-\

/DIM!\

/So Dark Dim wouldn't be because she's the opposite of me\

/You disappoint me Dim\

/Good\

/So the problem at hand, we're trapped here\

/I don't even think Dark Kitty has a reason to keep us except for decoration, it makes sense because everyone knows I'm so se-\

/DIM!\

/Whaaat?\

/Maybe we can get Wolf's attention...\

/Who?\

/The red Wolf-Puff that Dark Kitty is keeping as a pet\

/Oh\

Dim started playing with her tail as I tried to communicate with Wolf.

/Wolf?\

/H-How do you know my name?\

/I saw you at the Brawls, now what do you know about this place?\

/All I know is that it's the Mirror World, one of the seven dimensions, the others being our dimension, the Blind World, it's totally dark there, no light at all, the Fire World, it's actually nice there if you're a Wolf-Puff, it's the original world that the genetic mutation that caused the Wolf-Puffs started in, there's the Mechanical World, where Nightmare tends to go to get stuff for robotic monsters, there's the Dream Dimension too, anything that happens there isn't real, if you travel to any other dimension, anything that happened in the Dream World will be reversed, except memories, and of course the Illusion World, you hallucinate your whole life, anything your mind can dream up can happen, it's not like the Dream World, because anything that happens there actually stays with you\

/Wow, you're really smart\

/Nah, I just picked this stuff up\

/Can we get out of here?\

/Uh no. Dark Kitty is a necromancer, she can snap her fingers and we'll die\

/Whoa\

/Yea, she's actually stronger then Nightmare\

/Holy cow!\

/But notice how the light in here isn't natural?\

/Yea?\

/Well, Dark Kitty was cursed about a year ago, another necromancer, I think her name was Dark Dim... She cursed Dark Kitty so if she's exposed to sunlight, she'll burn like a vampire\

/That creep IS a vampire\

/You got that right\

"What's all that irritating tapping?" Dark Kitty shouted.

"Nothing, mistress," Wolf winked at me.

"Well, I was wondering if you liked going on walks, in the sunlight!" I chuckled.

"No," Dark Kitty grimaced.

"How about one now?" I summoned the most power I had ever mustered, and I let it all out at once.

The room lit up with energy, the walls and roof caving in, sunlight streamed in and Dark Kitty shrieked.

"You little twit!" Dark Kitty limped over to me, I was lying prone on the floor because when I let out the energy I had shattered all the cages.

"This is..." Dark Kitty gasped for breath, "MY kingdom!"

She leaned heavily on her staff, gasping and groaning.

I dragged myself to my feet, "Dark Kitty, stay in your own kingdom next time."

"You want to fight do you?"

"Bring it on."

We battled it out, matching each other blow for blow, Scarlett reflecting her magic, her magic defending her from Scarlett's thrusts.

It took a half hour, but I finally landed a hit on her, then she completely lost her rhythm and I lunged at her again.

She screamed a scream that sounded like a thousand tortured souls had returned to the real world from Tartarus, and shot a beam of dark magic from her staff, I ducked, and it hit a mirror behind me, bouncing back and hitting Dark Kitty in the chest, she recoiled and gasped, then a grin spread across her face.

She glowed a sickly green color, and I flinched away from her powerful aura.

But the sunlight was too much for her, she was limping a lot now, and eventually she came to her knees.

"Hades... Will.. Avenge me..." Dark Kitty choked out as she collapsed.

"Yea yea whatever," I said.

Now that we were all free, I went to talk to Wolf.

"We could use someone like you on the Halberd crew," I started, then Mety came up behind me.

"Kitty is right, your skills in the Brawl showed me that."

"So... I can be one of the Meta Knights?"

"Welcome to the crew," Mety and I said together.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Music Mage slipping away through the mirror, I didn't make an effort to stop her.

So we went back to the Halberd and basically just relaxed.

**ooh Kitty has a dark version!**

**Meta: yea but she's better normal...**

**Me: for once... I agree with you...**

**now suspense as I make you wait for the finale!**


	23. More Marriage?

**so this is the first chapter in my three-part finale!**

**I bet everyone is expecting me to be sad that this story is over...**

**but I'm actually not, I think once I stop stressing out about this one, which I feel didn't turn out how I planed it, like at all, I think I'm gonna do some more fanfictions that are a bit more detailed, and maybe less sappy and more action adventure, because that's the kind of person I am, I'm a freekin gymnast, risk and danger is my middle name!**

**so I'm wrapping this story up, maybe later I'll make a sequel (I actually already started writing it) where it's other people in the story going on adventures, or idk. **

**I'm also working on two other branch-off fanfictions that I'm going to try to finish and upload!**

**they're set at different points in the story, so it might be a bit confusing if I actually post them, but I want you guys to tell me what you want to see in a branch-off story or sequel!**

**A Meta Love Story Finale, Part One**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

More Marriage?

P.O.V Kitty

Mety had been whispering with Sword a lot for the whole week after he and Blade got back.

So I decided to hang out with Blade, we trained like crazy, and I taught her how to do a full-out into a multi-thrust.

Romance questions never came up between the two of us, boys could chatter all they wanted about their girlfriends, but we knew how to train right, and training right didn't involve gossip.

But Blade did fill me in on what happened on their honeymoon, for the most part.

She skipped about two days, which made me suspicious.

But hey, Blade will be Blade.

I didn't even realize how covered in sweat I was until we had been training for three hours!

Sword and Mety didn't bother to join us, lazy boys.

Blade insisted that we take a break, and I didn't argue, my hands were bleeding from swinging my sword around.

I put some cleansing cream on my hands and then put bandages over that.

Blade's hands were covered in blisters, but weren't bleeding.

Mety would probably tell me that I needed to take a really long break, but I felt ready to go again after just five minutes!

So I wrapped my sword hand in athlete's tape and picked up my sword.

Blade did the same, and we had a quick match before the boys came in.

"Kitty! Blade!" Sword huffed.

"What? And why weren't you here for morning training?" Blade asked.

"Got a bit caught up," Mety shrugged.

"Well, anyways, what's going on?" I asked.

"There's a new restaurant on Ripple Star, and it's not owned by Kawasaki or DDD!" Sword explained.

"Sweet!" Blade said.

"We just came over here to see if you girls wanted to check it out later," Mety questioned.

"Why not, sounds cool," I answered.

"Ok, how about six thirty?" Sword asked.

"Sure," Blade said.

"Can we please get back to training?" I said.

"Good idea," Mety agreed.

I hoped my hands didn't start bleeding again, not because it hurt, but because if Mety saw it he'd flip out.

Luckily they didn't, we trained for hours, and nobody let anyone get lazy.

Wolf joined us for about an hour, then went back to her assigned task, which had been given to her a few days ago.

All four of us were drenched in sweat, head to toe, after just two hours.

But we like it that way, Blade and I aren't girly girls, and Sword and Mety aren't pretty-boys.

We were working on partner fighting, making sure to train not just with our romantic partners but also our friends.

You may ask why we train so much if we're already Dream Land's elite fighters, the truth is if we don't, we really don't have anything to do.

And if we don't keep our senses sharp we might space out on the battlefield, and that could be deadly.

I could feel my own pulse by the time we were done.

Even Mety and Sword were gasping for air after that training session.

I looked at the clock we had in the Halberd's training room.

'Five forty two!' I thought to myself.

"We should probably get ready for dinner now," Mety said.

"You said it," Sword agreed.

"I think this is the hardest we've ever trained," Blade commented.

I nodded and grabbed my water bottle, I was thirsty.

I really wanted Gatorade, but I hadn't had the time to buy some recently.

Mety and I went to our room, I quickly took a shower, then I cleaned up my hands.

On closer inspection I realized I had quite a few blisters on my sword hand, about half of them bleeding.

I didn't know what to do about them, Mety would probably flip out, so I didn't really know who to talk to, I decided to take a chance and ask Mety.

I walked out of the bathroom with my hand wrapped in athlete's tape.

Mety was just sitting around, sharpening his sword, when I came out.

I walked over to him and took off the tape.

"Got any idea how to fix these?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, I think they just need to heal on their own," Mety murmured, still absorbed by sharpening Galaxia.

"Oh ok, thanks Mety," I said.

I went over to my closet, I had gotten a few new dresses, a coral colored one with a built in cape, and a floral print grey one, also another one more suited for a party, black with neon green decorations.

At first I couldn't decide, but after some consideration I went with the coral one, it was long and pretty, plus it was sparkly!

I also put on a silver bracelet that doubled as a mini-shield.

Mety didn't really ever dress up, just polished his mask.

So at six o'clock sharp, we kick-started the engine of the Halberd and headed to Ripple Star.

P.O.V Meta Knight

When we got there, there was a huge line to even get in, apparently it was really good.

We waited in line for about fifty minutes, Kitty and I started playing rock-paper-scissors, Sword and Blade played Ninja.

Kitty and I were tied for rock-paper-scissors at 1645 wins when we finally got in.

It was themed like an electronic rave, and Kitty jumped with joy, she seemed to have a secret love for loud parties.

The menu wasn't that big, but it turned out to be a tablet!

It seemed like they would make practically anything.

They even had exotic food from planets like Earth!

It was amazing, all high tech and awesome.

None of us could really decide what to eat, but eventually we all decided to try some Chinese food from planet Earth.

It was really good!

We all just chatted and stuff, I can't really explain what Sword said to Blade, if I did this would probably be rated M.

Kitty was on a sugar high after just one soda, she was like, REALLY crazy.

We were there for what seemed like an hour, but when I checked the clock, I realized it was ten thirty!

We had been there for four hours.

So we paid the bill and left by eleven, and for once Kitty wasn't tired.

She was even hyperactive, and I made I mental note to watch out if we ever went to a rave or something.

Sword looked over at me, and I nodded, he sidestepped and skittered up a tree.

Kitty was finally off her sugar high, Blade was too.

I was slightly nervous, but I had been planning this for weeks.

Blade knew about it too, and I hoped she remembered her role in it.

She winked at me and sidestepped as well, skittering up another tree.

We took a detour from our original path back to the Halberd.

I saw Sword and Blade leaping through the trees above us, and everything was going perfectly.

My heart was pounding in my chest, I was nervous now, like, a lot.

Kitty just walked next to me, occasionally doing a pirouette or some other dance move.

Sword and Blade rushed ahead in the tree branches above.

We kept walking, the world seemed to go in slow motion from my nervous energy.

By the time we had gotten into position, I had almost forgotten Sword's signal, lucky for me I didn't.

I got down on one knee and...

P.O.V Kitty

"Kitty, will you marry me?" Mety said.

I was so shocked I almost fell over.

I wanted to pinch myself, but also, if this was a dream I didn't want to wake up...

And the world around seemed pretty real...

"Yes!" I said.

Sword and Blade dropped from the trees, cheering, Sword had a camera.

"See, I told you she'd say yes!" Sword exclaimed.

"I'd never say no," I said truthfully.

Mety and I kissed for at least five minutes, again, we Puffs can hold our breath a really long time.

We probably would have stayed longer, but it was coming on midnight, and I was a bit tired.

So we walked back to Battleship Halberd, where we all took baths and got ready for bed.

Sword socked Mety in the shoulder.

"You know you're still too young," Sword said with amusement.

"Shut up," Mety said sarcastically.

We kept talking for a while, Sword and Blade always changing the subject at random.

Eventually it came to talking about Sword and Blade's relationship, apparently it got pretty serious, although I assumed it was just the soda talking.

In fact for the whole time we were dating they had been against pretty much anything more then a kiss.

Eventually we all went to our rooms.

It was weird, I wasn't tired.

Usually by this time I'd have been sleeping for hours.

My brain was telling me to sleep, but I wasn't even close to being tired, in fact I felt supercharged with energy.

But the second I laid down, all that energy dispersed.

Mety laid down next to me, and turned over to face me.

"They're crazy," he said.

"Absolutely bonkers," I agreed with a wide grin.

"Good night, Kitty," Mety said.

"Night," I responded.

**oooh, so I think we all saw this coming, but still. **

**Meta: ooh yah Kitty we're getting MARRIED!**

**Kitty: does it bother you that our whole lives depend on what HoshiNoSenshiKitty writes?**

**Meta: no. **

**Me: well how do you guys feel about answering questions for people as well as being in a possible sequel?**

**Meta: oooh YAH!**

**Me: what about you, Sword?**

**Sword: just saying, I didn't say anything rated M, I really didn't. **

**Me: sure. Uh huh. **

**Sword: but I would like to answer some questions!**

**Dim: me too!**

**Kitty: it would be cool...**

**Me: so there you have it, if you guys want Ask-The-Meta-Love-Story-Characters or something, comment! I don't really know where I'd put it, so I'll need ideas for that!**

**Meta: *imitating me* kk baiz!**


	24. Eat, Sleep, Plan, Wait Is That A Wolf?

**so we left off on our Meta Love Story Finale Grande with, well, everyone fell asleep. **

**I'm actually really done with this story tbh :3**

**its just all been leading up to these last few chapters, and I don't like doing that, so that's why I've decided that A Meta Love Story 2 is going to be different, I already have it planned, and I assure you, it'll be amazing!**

**I'm thinking it'll have more detail and less random kissing and other sappy stuff, so yea. **

**More playing in the mud WHUT WHUT!**

**oh sheet. I missed the Big Fat Hissee Fit firework writing this xD**

**oh well, A Meta Love Story Finale, Part Two!**

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Eat, Sleep, Plan, Wait... Is that a Wolf?

P.O.V Dim

It seemed like just yesterday Kitty and Meta were something around thirteen and at the only way they knew each other was because they were partners at the academy!

Kitty called me in the middle of the night to give me the info.

Cray cray Kitty.

But I came over to Pop Star from my training camp on Shiver Star to help plan the wedding.

Meta was the most excited I had ever seen him in my LIFE.

He was hyperactive most of the time, and when he wasn't?

REALLY hyperactive.

Kitty was also excited, she actually started bouncing off the walls of the Halberd.

They wanted it to be even smaller then Sword and Blade's wedding, but of course I wouldn't have that.

So by the time we were finished with writing, practically the whole Galactic Army was on the list.

Meta and Kitty weren't mad, in fact we all found the whole thing rather amusing.

Meta was still a bit uncomfortable taking his mask off in front of everyone, but he was actually getting better with his self-esteem.

Usually his mask did all the "self-esteem" work for him, he was really brave WITH his mask on.

But you take it off, he hides behind his wings.

It was getting closer to spring, and eventually we came to the conclusion that it was going to be a spring wedding.

So the coloring was something around white and green.

Kitty and Meta were sitting in the lounge when I decided now would be a good time to rudely interrupt.

I'm funny that way.

So, I kicked down the door and crossed my arms.

Meta and Kitty were making out, and they were all tangled up, Meta had one hand in Kitty's hair, one hand around her waist, and Kitty was just hugging him.

They were both REALLY close.

I cleared my throat, and they both looked over at me as they quickly tried to untangle themselves.

Kitty was bright red with embarrassment, and Meta's royal blue face was turning maroon, his eyes purple.

"I see you guys like kissing," I commented.

Kitty and Meta just blushed some more.

"I'm not judging," I held up my hands.

"You're so awkward Dim," Kitty found her voice.

"I know," I said.

"You really are," Meta leaned back into the couch he was sitting on.

I shrugged and started walking out the door, when I quickly turned around, Kitty and Meta were trying to get comfortable again.

"Nothing," Kitty blushed.

I nodded, and walked back to Sword and Blade's planning room to keep working out the details.

P.O.V Meta Knight

Dim had to ruin the moment.

Seriously, Kitty and I had just gotten comfortable.

But as soon as she was gone we resumed making out like she was never there, Kitty had her eyes closed, she was so cute.

When we ran out of breath, Kitty sat up and fixed her hair.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested.

"Yea!" Kitty said enthusiastically.

So I popped Time Of The Doctor into the DVD player.

Both of us loved Doctor Who, we even liked the same doctors!

4th, 10th, and somewhat 11th.

Kitty leaned on me and snuggled close.

I pulled a blanket off the other couch and wrapped it around me and Kitty.

But see, Kitty is deathly scared of Cybermen, she's not scared of much, like at all, she's scared of less then me, but Sword pranked her with a Cyberman statue with laser effects, the turns out it was a Demon Beast, and Kitty nearly died, so when they attacked, I had to comfort her.

I'm not complaining at all.

Comforting between the two of us usually goes something like this;

"I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, you're safe with me."

Then kissing.

Yea it's pretty sweet, I bet Sword wishes Blade was actually scared of something so he could have a moment like that.

Kitty was pressing her face into my chest when the Cybermen attacked that village, so I stroked her hair comfortingly.

I wasn't convinced that Cybermen were scary, at all.

I could TOTALLY take them on.

But I could understand Kitty's fear, she and robots didn't usually mix.

Which led to my self-questions about how she could stand living on the Halberd.

When the credits started rolling, Kitty was talking about how she didn't really like the look of this 'New Doctor'.

I had to agree with her, the show didn't even make sense anymore, we knew his name, so it wasn't really 'Doctor WHO'.

Kitty and I were bored afterwards, Sword and Blade said we couldn't see what they were planning with Dim, which I thought was stupid, it's our wedding right?

But I didn't feel like arguing right now.

Right now I actually felt like...

I put on a mischievous grin and flipped off the lights.

It was pitch black, but neither one of us is scared of the dark, so we just started cuddling.

After about five minutes of just cuddling, I grabbed Kitty and started making out with her.

She went along with it, she always does.

It was WAY more romantic in the dark.

I pulled the sheets over our heads and brought out a flashlight.

I could see the outline of Kitty's face from the dim light of the flashlight.

We talked and giggled about everything for about an hour.

Kitty pulled out her iPod and opened up the music file.

"Kiss me slowly by Parachute?" She asked with a glint of amusement twinkling in her violet-hued eyes.

"You know it," I said.

Kitty giggled and pressed play on her iPod, which started playing my favorite song ever.

Oh, and Kitty knew why, I always thought about her when I listened to it.

We sang along, Kitty has a great singing voice, me, I don't really know, I've never really cared.

Just before the song was over, Blade kicked down the door and flipped on the lights.

"Again?!" I said with annoyance.

"You aren't being naughty are you?" Blade asked.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Just checking, anyways, Dim wants you two," Blade turned and walked out the door.

Kitty giggled, and I couldn't help but be amused too.

So we crawled out from under the sheets and walked over to Sword's room.

Dim was waiting inside, blueprints in hand.

"Took you long enough," Dim complained.

"Well we're here aren't we?" I retorted.

Dim shrugged an laid out the plans.

"I was thinking we could have a massive fruit assortment in the middle of the ballroom for the after-party, and a huge snack table with tiny sandwiches!" Dim squealed.

"And Sword and I were thinking about maybe making he decorations this time, since you made he decorations for ours," Blade said.

Kitty was looking at Dim's sketch of what the decorations should look like.

"That's what I was thinking we could put in a pot of some kind," Dim was explaining.

"It's... Beautiful..." Kitty said breathlessly.

"So that's a yes?" Dim asked.

"Are you kidding! Kitty couldn't be closer to exact in her comment! Totally!" I exclaimed.

Kitty jumped up and down in excitement.

"I guess we'll work on this, I think you two should spend some quality time now though," Sword said.

"You just really want to do it yourself don't you," I commented.

"Yes, no, maybe," Sword replied.

"K, we'll just be in the lounge I guess," I said.

"Don't be too naughty, Meta Knight," Blade used my full name.

She must be serious.

P.O.V Kitty

Meta and I hadn't really had anything to do since Dim, Sword and Blade took over decorations.

So once again we were sitting in the lounge.

We had watched every single episode of Doctor Who so many times we could quote them.

We even watched this hilarious Earth TV show called Hoshi No Kaabii, it was weird that they knew all about Kirby and Meta, and Fumu, and Bun, and everyone else.

We watched an episode where they made it so that "Meta Knight" got creamed with cream pies.

According to Mety, that actually happened...

And everything else on the show...

It was like someone was stalking Kirby...

Like Dim.

Or was psychic.

Or Music.

P.O.V Meta Knight

You know eventually (*cough* within three episodes *cough*) TV gets boring, and the training room was closed because SOMEONE, hint hint SWORD, decided it would be fun to wage a paintball war in there.

So the whole room was covered in shrapnel from the walls and shells of the paintballs everywhere, glass strewn all over.

So we retreated to our room, where we started jumping on the bed.

Blade said to not be naughty, not plain out bad!

But soon "bad" became "naughty" when Kitty and I collapsed on each other and lay down close.

'Blade would kill us' I thought as I snuggled with Kitty.

I couldn't believe that in a few weeks she'd be my WIFE.

It was a bit scary.

I was pretty nervous that Sword or Blade, or even worse, Dim, was gonna walk in and it was going to be so awkward.

So we got up and went for a walk around the Halberd, Kitty did cartwheels half the time, the other half she did other gymnastics skills.

I was really impressed, I didn't even know how to do a cartwheel.

Time flys when you're walking around the Battleship Halberd.

Especially when you're with Kitty, she's the best.

P.O.V Kitty

Weeks passed in the same fashion as they always did.

Boring.

So.

Boring.

The most exciting thing that happened the whole two months that Sword, Blade and Dim were preparing the wedding was when Mety slipped on a banana peel and bonked his head on the console.

We were planning to have the wedding a month ago, but that didn't work out because Sword fell asleep on the job and STILL didn't let us help.

What a stubborn guy.

But finally the day of the wedding arrived, and it was a perfect day for a wedding might I say.

Dim and I were getting ready, her in her bridesmaids dress, me in my wedding dress.

I had always been the type to wear a tunic and a hoodie, no makeup whatsoever.

But as I turned to look in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me I was seeing.

My normally choppy and messy hair was curled and sat perfectly on my shoulders, pulled out of my face.

I had light eyeshadow on, and some lipgloss.

But the most magnificent part was the dress.

It was pretty much the only thing Sword didn't do himself.

It was short in the front and really long in the back, it dragged the floor, but it had a magical spell on it to keep it from getting dirty!

Clever huh?

Dim was sporting a long green dress with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Kitty..." Dim said quietly.

"Heh, at the academy, we thought you would be the one to get married first," I giggled, and Dim couldn't help but laugh too.

Good old academy memories.

"I think Dynamic is just being shy," Dim said, then covered her mouth.

"You're dating Dynamic?" I questioned.

"Yeaaa," Dim admitted.

"Good for you, you two are perfect for each other," I elbowed her.

"Shut up," Dim said sarcastically while shoving me lightly.

I doubled over laughing.

We laughed for about ten minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"If it's Meta go awayyyy," Dim said in a sing-songy voice.

"Why?" Mety's voice came from through the door.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Dim explained.

"Whatever," Mety said, I heard footsteps as he walked away.

"That won't work on meeeee," Dim kept using that same sing-songy voice.

"Dammit," Mety cursed as he ACTUALLY walked away this time.

"Boys," Dim shrugged.

I giggled as Dim listened at the door to make sure he was actually gone.

"Ready Kitty?" Dim asked once she was sure Mety was gone.

"To be honest, I'm nervous..." I admitted.

"Everyone is on their wedding day," Dim said.

"And you have experience, how?" I questioned.

"I don't, but I heard from Music, did you know she's been married THREE TIMES?" Dim said.

I giggled and my fear dispersed.

Dim high-fived me and led me to where I was supposed to wait.

We had practiced many times, and I felt confident.

The music cue played, and I walked out.

When I was little, I didn't want to get married, when I was a teen, I wanted a boyfriend, but I didn't think about marriage, much.

But now that I was here, I knew I could never want this more...

P.O.V Music Mage

I felt bad about what I was about to do.

I had always had a mean streak for Kitty, she and Dim were such good friends even though I was friends with Dim first!

And I was mad at Meta for abandoning me in the woods when I decided to run with wolves.

And after they went to the Star Warrior academy...

I went to Nightmare...

I wanted power so I could punish Kitty, but turns out it was centered around Meta Knight.

Then Kitty became his girlfriend, and she got shoved into the picture too.

But ruining their wedding?

I felt very guilty, I had never had a happy marriage, they always just wanted my stash of loot back in the cave...

I only really loved Kirby, but Nightmare separated us.

I shook my head, I was being paid to do this.

Plus it would hurt Kitty, and she was so cruel to me by stealing my friend.

'Then why do you feel so guilty?' The voice in my head said.

"I don't," I said to myself.

I looked behind me to see the ranks of wolves behind me, muscles rippling under battle scarred skin and patchy fur.

I nodded, and they all shifted form into Puffs.

Then they prowled in.

P.O.V Scarr Mage

I led the troops in at Music's command, we took our places.

I could feel the weakness setting root in Music's soul.

She was feeling guilty, I could see it in her eyes.

Nightmare sent me to do one thing and one thing only.

Kill Kitty Knight.

Without her, Meta Knight would be weak and grief-ridden.

After the defeat so many years ago, there were finally enough monsters to launch another attack, but Nightmare didn't want another massacre of monsters, so he had to get Meta out of the picture.

But if Music didn't do her job...

I somewhat hoped she did, because if she did, I would get to kill Kitty myself.

I imagined her life fading to nothing at my claws, breath ebbing away, blood pulsing out of her mangled body.

Yes!

This is what I wanted.

And judging from Music's expression I was going to get it.

I watched for her signal, but she didn't give it, and the ceremony was almost over!

'Erhg, that Music Mage, so irresponsible' I thought.

So I gave the signal myself.

All through the crowd, wolves jumped up and attacked.

Meta and Kitty drew swords.

Who brings a sword to a wedding?

Apparently Kitty and Meta.

I shifted into my true form, a hulking monster, 16 feet tall, wolf like with sharp fangs oozing saliva.

It seemed like everything was going to plan until I saw wolves being slain left and right by Star Warriors!

It seemed like the whole Galactic Army was here!

'Thats because it is, stupid!' My subconscious said.

Well I guess it was the wedding of the two best warriors of the generation.

Kitty was fighting against three wolves, and I saw my chance.

I changed back into a wolf-man, and with a mighty war cry I raised my sword and brought it down on the ice blue Puff girl.

P.O.V Kitty

I was fighting against three wolves when he attacked.

Luckily he was a bad swing, and he sliced the side of my face instead of a fatal blow to the head.

I whipped around with my sword to be face-to-face with my attacker.

Blood was oozing into my left eye, but I could still see.

I realized he was one of Music's minions, although this one seemed different somehow...

Then I saw the crest pinned on his fur.

'Nightmare!' I thought.

"Kitty, by order of Nightmare, you must die," the wolf spoke in a raspy, rough voice.

"No thanks, it's my wedding day," I said as I stabbed the wolf man in the chest.

He howled in rage as his life ebbed away.

I spun around, only to be face to face with Mety, one of his eyes was swollen closed, and his left arm was mangled.

We leaned on each other as we pressed on, the enemies didn't seem to stop coming, and we were all tired.

The blood from the side of my face was still dripping into my eye, and Mety's arm was swelling.

Wolves surrounded us from all sides, all standing on two legs and howling maniacally.

They slashed with armored paws with reinforced claws and me and Mety.

They separated us and started slashing at the other side of my face until blood ran into my other eye.

Blood was dripping down my face and it nearly blinded me.

The wolves grabbed my arms and slapped rusty cuffs on me.

I couldn't see well, but I could hear just fine, I heard the sound of another set of cuffs closing nearby and Mety growling in rage.

"You're both very squirmy, have a gift," the nearest wolf took out a large syringe and jammed it into my side, then the world went dark.

P.O.V Meta Knight

Kitty and I had been kidnapped by Nightmare's minions, on our WEDDING DAY.

Nightmare had a whole new level of rude.

I woke up in a dark cell on Nightmare's fortress, a bit before Kitty, she didn't look so well...

Her ice blue face was red with blood, and her breathing was ragged.

Even though my eye had stopped swelling, my arm still throbbed where the wolves had slashed it.

And when I looked at it, I could see the flesh dangling off.

I winced as I slowly tried to close the wound.

About five long minutes later, kitty's eyes fluttered open.

"Mety... I can't see..." She moaned.

'Oh sheeeet' I thought.

"Come to my voice Kitty," I held out my arms and helped Kitty up.

She leaned on me and sobbed...

I had been given my mask back, which was good, I guess my face was too amazing for my captors.

I tried to wipe the blood off her face, but it was dried now.

So Kitty laid down on the floor as I tried to fix the cuts in her sides, she didn't scream, but I could feel her tensing every time I moved.

'Freakin Nightmare,' I thought.

Kitty's wounds weren't as severe as they could have been, and obviously she wasn't going to die.

But what concerned me was the blood caked over her eyes.

Every so often she'd stumble around, and I wanted more then anything else, some way to help her.

My prayers were half-answered, some wolves came and gave us some water, but it was hardly any, and it was warm.

"Kitty, do your eyes feel like they're damaged or is it just blood obstructing your vision?" I asked

Kitty looked thoughtful for a second, then spoke, "I don't think my eyes are damaged, but the blood is really thick."

"Ok, I'm going to wash the blood off your face now, so try not to move," I said as I walked over.

Kitty just nodded in reply.

I ripped a piece of my cape off to use as a rag, and I started to wipe the blood off Kitty's face.

I was never so glad to see Kitty's purple eyes again in my life.

"I can see again! Oh Mety thank you!" Kitty tackle-hugged me.

"You're welcome Kitty," I said as I embraced her hug.

"Where are we?" Kitty asked.

"Nightmare's fortress," I answered.

Kitty shuddered, "what are they going to do to us?"

"I don't really know," I said honestly.

So Kitty and I sat in each other's arms and waited for whatever fate awaited us...

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**So rude of Nightmare, pfft. **

**Anyways, you might ask why Kitty is scared of Cybermen, truth is, I'm frickin TERRIFIED of Cybermen, they're FRIGGIN HEADS IN METAL SUITS!**

**Meta: well don't expect any sympathy from me**

**Me: *turns into Kitty while Meta isn't looking***

**Me: *imitating Kitty* Mety, I'm scared of Cybermen...**

**Meta: oh come here Kitty, I'll protect you. **

**Me: *goes to Meta* oh Mety... *slaps* **

**Meta: the frick-?**

**Me: *turns back to normal* oh lol Meta, you're such a dummy**

**Meta: *pulls out Galaxia* oh really? *realizes it's plastic* sheet. **

**Me: *plays with Galaxia* were you looking for this? *throws out window***

**Meta: I'm gonna kill you bi-**

***TV TURNS OFF***

**Random Guy: this is a weird show...**


	25. Is This The End?

**here we go, the last of this story!**

**i have decided I will do A Meta Love Story 2, but I'm gonna wait until I get home from this road trip, but then I have Girl Scout camp, then NAMiss, so I have a busy schedule, but I'll write AMLS 2 eventually!**

**I can't even try every day uploads again, it might be like, every week, with Triple Update Days every month!**

**So here it is... A Meta Love Story Finale Grande, Part Three**

A Meta Love Story (Final Chapter)

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Is This The End?

P.O.V Kitty

It had been an hour since we were kidnapped.

It was freezing, and I was shaking from cold.

Mety wrapped his cape around me, but I was still rigid with fear and cold.

The wolves threw some other creatures in with us, two Puff, a human and some Demon Beasts.

The human was female, she had armor on and spiky pink hair.

She said her name was Jewlia and she was from Earth originally, but she moved to Pluto when her parents discovered Deep Space Travel.

The Puffs were brother and sister, the sister was the younger one, and she was brown with red hair, her brother was grey with black hair.

The girl's name was Coco, her brother was Rann.

The Demon Beasts were a couple of wolves who decided they didn't want to serve Nightmare.

They didn't have names so we named them Don, Flitter and Orchid.

We all had the same goal in the end though, overthrow Nightmare.

Jewlia wanted to destroy Nightmare because she was a bounty hunter and she was paid by the Galactic Army to assist wherever necessary.

The two Puffs wanted revenge, Nightmare killed their parents.

And of course the wolves didn't want to be slaves their whole lives.

We couldn't keep a conversation going, wolves came in every two minutes.

Mety counted.

So we had about two minutes to plan, then the wolves came, two more minutes.

Eventually we came up with a plan...

P.O.V Jewila

Being a bounty hunter was harder then my parents made it look!

I had some connections inside Holy Nightmare, such as the newly reformed Music Mage, but she was in prison for betrayal.

I also knew Customer Service, he used to sell bounty hunter monsters to my parents when they had a tall order.

Unfortunately neither of those connections would help me right now...

But I think I knew one that would.

She wasn't technically a part of Nightmare's fleet, but she could help.

Just as long as Meta Knight didn't see her.

Metiya Knight.

Last time I talked to her was about a year ago, and I didn't know I she still stuck around this massive space station.

But if she was still here, she could help us escape.

I pulled out the only thing the wolves hadn't confiscated from me, my trusty cell phone!

I called Metiya in the corner, she didn't pick up the first time, but after about three minutes I called again, and she answered.

"Yello, Metiya speaking," she answered.

"Metiya, it's Jewlia, I need your help," I said.

"What for?" Metiya questioned.

"We're trapped by Nightmare, we need some help getting out," I explained.

"Oh, I saw them bring people in, was that you?" Metiya asked.

"Yea, can you help?" I said.

"Sure, headed over there now," Metiya said.

"I didn't even tell you where it is," I said, slightly confused.

"I have my ways," Metiya hung up on that ominous note.

I shrugged and went back over to the group.

Kitty and Meta were snuggling, as usual, Coco and Rann were trying to make a fire with the stuff they could find around, and Meta tore a piece of his cape off for their cause.

The wolves were trying to use their flame breath to light the fire, but the most they could make was sparks...

But Kitty, the clever girl, had a solution!

She pulled a small pocketknife out of her hair.

"That's cool, and slightly weird," I commented.

"I always carry a pocketknife in my hair, in case of emergency, and this one happens to have flint and steel!" Kitty explained excitedly.

"Then let's get this fire going! I'm freezing!" Meta jumped up.

Kitty walked over to the small pile of scrap fabric, lint, and wood chips.

She took out the flint and steel and struck them against each other.

For a while, the sparks were minuscule, then the wolves joined in, and eventually we had a small fire.

P.O.V Meta Knight

We must look like homeless people cuddled around a tiny fire.

Kitty and I still snuggled, mostly because it was comforting.

Coco and Rann were still scavenging for stuff we could put on the fire, I had ripped up my whole cape and put it in a pile away from the fire.

The wolves kept the fire going even longer with the most fire breath they could muster.

Rann stopped looking and went back over to he fire, but Coco pressed on and kept looking.

In our "firewood" pile, we had...

My cape.

Some of Kitty and Coco's hair.

LOTS of Jewlia's hair, the hairspray she used was SUPER flammable.

Some of the wolves' fur.

The sticks Coco and Rann found.

That was basically it.

And eventually we got Jewlia to hand over her emergency hair spray, whenever ANY of that stuff touched the fire, the flames soared to the ceiling.

We decided to save that for a last resort.

The evil wolves stopped coming, so we resumed planning.

Jewlia said she had someone helping her get out, but I think that all that hairspray is making her brain go a little nutty.

At one point she went over to the bars of the cage and started whispering, so I though she'd lost it.

P.O.V Kitty

I was really tired, I didn't even know why.

I presumed it was because of whatever it was that the wolves injected into me the first time to make me pass out coming back to haunt me again.

I pinched myself to try and stay awake, and it worked, sort of.

I closed my eyes, but I was still awake.

Since Mety had put his cape on the fire pile, I spread my cape out underneath the two of us.

In return Mety held me close and warmed my freezing skin.

My fur didn't do anything against the cold, I had it cut when spring came along, but Nightmare's fortress was in another galaxy where it was always cold.

I knew I should've kept my fur long.

At least my hair was keeping my head warm, it didn't really matter that I had trimmed it to put on the fire.

Jewlia gestured for me to come over.

I shrugged and slipped away.

When I got over to Jewlia she was talking to a Puff on the other side of the bars who looked strangely familiar.

"Kitty, meet Metiya," Jewlia said.

That's what was so familiar about her!

She was Mety's gender-switch!

"Hi, I'm Kitty," I introduced myself.

"Metiya, you do know Meta right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"So Kitty, do you know how this space station is sustained?" Metiya questioned.

"No, not really," I answered truthfully.

"Your emotions," she said.

"What?" I said, very confused.

"Your wedding was never finished, so Nightmare used that energy to make an illusion," Metiya explained.

"So how do we escape?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Finish the wedding."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know," Metiya admitted.

"We'll figure something out," Jewlia said optimistically.

"Well it better be soon," Metiya gestured to the wolves that were approaching.

"Gotta bolt!" Metiya pressed a button on her wristwatch and disintegrated.

Along with part of the wall.

"Come on!" I shouted.

Everyone quickly ran over and out the hole in the wall.

It was a matter of seconds before the wolves noticed us.

Then a mad fight began.

We defeated wolf after wolf with our bare hands and my pocketknife until we made it to the armory.

We grabbed our weapons and some assorted laser guns.

I took two long range sniper pistols, but Mety just stuck with Galaxia.

Everyone else got heavy duty blasters.

"Let's kick some wolf butt," I said, getting my game face on.

"Yea!" Everyone else cheered.

So we blasted wolf after wolf, and other assorted monsters until the station was a charred ruin.

We thought we had defeated them all, but as we rounded a corner, we were face to face with Music Mage and her wolf army.

I aimed the laser pistols at Music, but she grinned and held up a Star Warrior pin and said, "I'm on your side now."

I was skeptical, but I nodded, and everyone else followed.

"Now to escape," I said.

P.O.V Firefly

Haven't seen me in a while have you?

Well that's because I've been TRYING to date, but everyone always turns out to be a butt.

So when I got Kitty's SOS mail, I was ever so happy to have something to do.

I grabbed a cape and armor, then went to the castle with Wolf, Kitty had told me to bring Lady Like.

She sent me her coordinates so I could get there, and told me to be careful.

By the time I got to the castle, everyone was in high activity, apparently DDD ordered a monster but it backfired!

Sound familiar?

Lady Like agreed to come when I told her Kitty and Meta needed her though.

So I used the teleportation watch Kitty had given me just days after she saved my life for a second time.

I teleported right into the middle of the fray.

Kitty blasted monsters left and right, Meta sliced like a madman, and some other Puffs I didn't recognize we're fighting alongside them and a human.

"Kitty!" I shouted over the noise of the plasma guns.

"Firefly?!" Kitty shouted back.

"Yea! I brought Lady Like and Wolf!" I kept shouting as I protected Lady Like.

"Kill these monsters, but don't kill the wolves with bandanas!" Kitty shouted instructions.

"Got it!" I shouted as I took down three flying monsters with my crossbow.

After the bloodbath was over, we all regrouped.

Kitty and Meta were the worst of all, with blood spilling out of them in waves.

The human spoke, "Lady Like has to finish the wedding! It'll make everything go back to normal!"

Lady Like nodded.

"We were almost at the end, just the I dos left," Lady Like explained.

"Then hurry! I don't think any of us can hang on any longer!" The human gestured to the wounded Puffs and wolves lying around us.

Lady Like nodded again.

"Meta, do you take Kitty to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Lady Like said, slightly desperately, as if just truly grasping the weight of the situation.

"I... Do," Meta choked out.

"And Kitty, do you take Meta as your lawfully wedded husband?" Lady Like kept her desperate tone.

"I do..." Kitty said.

"Then you are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Lady Like said quickly.

Kitty and Meta collapsed on each other.

"Close enough," Lady Like said.

The world started to disintegrate around us, then a blinding light...

And darkness.

P.O.V Kitty

We woke up seconds later in the grassy fields of Pop Star.

I looked around to see the faces of Jewlia, Coco, Rann, Music, Wolf, and the wolves, all alive.

"We're alive!" I exclaimed.

"We're married!" Mety exclaimed.

"And I'm not bored anymore!" Firefly said.

"You know, dating really sucks if you don't REALLY know the person," Firefly pointed out.

Everyone cracked up at that.

The world was safe from Nightmare, Mety and I had our Happily Ever After, and Firefly wasn't bored, Jewlia, Music, and Coco joined the Halberd Crew, the wolves ran free in Whispy Woods, Rann became a solo warrior, everything turned out perfectly in the end...

So I conclude...

-THE END-

or is it...?


End file.
